Diablesses VS Maraudeurs
by MissLily-33
Summary: Sam Travers, Serpentard, Diablesse, délicieusement cruelle et égoïste. Remus Lupin, Gryffondor, Maraudeur, parfaitement droit et honnête. Lorsque les deux échangent leurs corps, il n'y a plus qu'à s'adapter. Et comprendre l'Autre, surtout.
1. Méfait pour méfait

****

C'est avec un grand plaisir, que moi, le narrateur, je vous présente…

__

Diablesses VS Maraudeurs

1- Méfait pour méfait

Un silence pesant régnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Bien que ce fut la nuit, pas un seul hibou ou une quelconque créature ne se faisait entendre. C'était comme si chaque être de l'école de sorcellerie, animaux, élèves et professeurs, s'était endormi. Pourtant, en tendant l'oreille, on pouvait percevoir le son de l'eau du lac qui bougeait, fruit des mouvements de brasse qu'effectuait une adolescente de dix-sept ans. Et en tendant encore l'oreille, des chuchotements vous parvenaient alors aux tympans, les chuchotements de trois autres filles. Ces quatre désobéissantes, car il était totalement interdit de quitter les salles communes après 21 heures, et il était bien deux heures du matin, appartenaient à la maison de Serpentard.

Maintenant, avant que l'histoire ne commence, arrêtons le temps et approchons-nous prudemment de ces trois jeunes filles. N'ayez pas peur, elles ne vous mordront pas. Elles ne le peuvent pas… pas encore. Vous voyez la fille à droite ? Oui, la fille tout à droite, celle avec la cigarette à la main. Elle, c'est Samantha Travers. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Travers, celle qui tuera plus tard les McKinnon. Aaaah… Sam… Certes, elle est très belle. Et si elle n'était pas si violente, les garçons auraient moins peur de l'approcher. Mais mieux vaut ne pas l'approcher, alors ils se contentent de rêver d'elle. Elle a des cheveux noirs comme la nuit, mi-longs et ondulés. Dans ses yeux bleu clair brille l'insolence, le mépris, et le sadisme d'un certain côté. Vous ne le voyez pas le sadisme ? Là, au coin à gauche de l'œil. Il est pourtant voyant.

Juste à côté d'elle, il y a Mira Letit, allongée de tout son long, avec un brin d'herbe dans la bouche. Comme vous pouvez le voir, Mira est petite et maigre, elle paraît vulnérable comme ça. Mais c'est simplement parce que ses yeux sont fermés. S'ils avaient été ouverts, on aurait pu voir une magnifique couleur : un vert foncé, vert jade. Le tout mélangé à sa malice habituelle, cela les rend encore plus beau, si beau qu'on évite de les regarder au plus profond, de peur d'être ensorcelé. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns, raides, avec une frange mal rangée. J'avoue que cela lui donne en charme en plus. Mira est sûrement la pire des quatre filles, il ne faut surtout pas la juger sur l'apparence, car si c'est le cas, vous êtes sûr d'avoir tout faux. Elle paraît petite fille tranquille, joyeuse et gentille (sans regarder la malice dans ses yeux, bien sûr) mais elle est tout le contraire : fausse, manipulatrice, voleuse… Telles sont ses nombreuses qualités. Qualités… aux yeux des Serpentard tels qu'elle.

Ensuite, voici Livie Tomen. Communément appelée Liv, elle est la plus féminine des quatre filles, que ce soit dans l'apparence, l'attitude ou le langage. Elle a de jolies boucles blondes, bien rangées, qu'elle attache en deux couettes lâches sur ses deux épaules. Elle est grande, fine… pour tout vous avouer, les garçons de Poudlard ont la fâcheuse habitude de ne pas la regarder dans les yeux mais en des endroits… pas très catholiques, je dirais. Elle a des yeux bleus, très clairs, toujours maquillés. Liv aussi est très belle, mais si seulement elle n'était pas si stupide… Si superficielle, si je-m'en-fichiste, si bavarde… La question que l'on se pose, c'est Que fait-elle avec ces trois démones ? J'avoue, je suis le narrateur, je devrais le savoir… mais je ne sais pas. Il y a des choses dans la vie que l'on ne peut expliquer, et l'amitié en fait partie. Car ces quatre Serpentard sont différents des autres en une chose : elles sont amies. Pas des " bouche-trous ", des amies.

Enfin, quittez vos yeux de la rive du lac pour vous diriger vers le lac lui-même. Vous voyez la ravissante jeune fille, là-bas, qui fait la planche dans l'eau ? Oui ? Vous m'en voyez ravi. Alors elle, son nom est Alexandra Briseski. Plus énigmatique qu'elle, vous mourez. Dans le marron de ses yeux, on peut voir un regard impassible, toujours le même. Je ne l'ai jamais vu le changer, et pour tout vous dire je ne l'ai jamais vu rire, pourtant, qui sait quel temps je passe à la guetter, essayant de découvrir rien qu'une toute petite nouvelle parcelle de sa personnalité. Mais elle est impossible à déchiffrer. Elle est facilement oubliée, car elle ne parle jamais. Là aussi, vous vous demandez ce qu'elle fait avec Liv, Sam et Mira. Rassurez-vous, là, je sais répondre ! Et bien figurez-vous que, bien qu'Alex n'ouvre jamais la bouche, lorsqu'elle le fait, c'est pour sortir le pire des commentaires, de quoi clouer le bec à ces stupides Gryffondor… Non non ! Personnellement, je n'ai rien contre les Gryffondor, mais je suis censé être dans la tête de ces quatre diablesses, alors autant parler de leur point de vue. Sachez que si j'avais vraiment été dans leur tête en ce moment même, j'aurais pu utiliser un adjectif encore plus abject pour parler des Gryffondor. Car je peux vous dire que Liv, Sam, Mira et Alex apporte une importance moindre à la politesse, surtout quand elles parlent de leurs rivaux officiels. Mais continuons donc sur Alex. Autre point remarquable chez elle : elle ne fait strictement rien, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à cent pour cent certaine que cela lui rapportera. Elle a de très longs cheveux bruns, à l'origine bouclés, mais en ce moment elle est dans l'eau donc… Enfin, là n'est pas le sujet que je sache. Elle si belle, mais si mystérieuse…

Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner à l'histoire… Comment ça c'est pas trop tôt ? Sachez, impertinent, que si vous voulez ma place, je vous la donne sans regret. C'est un tel far… Hein ? Vous la voulez bien ? Oh mon pauvre, je vais quand même la garder, je ne veux pas vous passer une telle tâche. (Et entre nous, je vous avoue que je me suis quelque peu attaché à ces quatre démones, depuis le temps que je raconte leur vie. Enfin, avant je me racontais leur vie, mais maintenant j'ai décidé de vous faire partager leur histoire.)

Je vous rappelle donc qu'il est à peu près deux heures du matin (j'ai perdu ma montre il y a quelques temps, donc je ne peux vous l'affirmer à cent pour cent) et nous sommes en 1975. A trois, nous revenons à l'histoire. Tenez-vous prêts… 1… 2… 3 !

" Vous êtes sûres que vous n'en voulez pas ? " demanda Sam pour l'énième fois, en tendant à ses deux amies sur la terre ferme une cigarette allumée.

" Sûres et certaines, " assura Mira.

Sam haussa les épaules et reprit une bouffée.

" Ca pue ton machin, " maugréa Liv en fronçant le nez.

Samantha soupira. Ce que Liv pouvait être bête par moments… Après avoir fini sa cigarette, Sam balança le mégot dans le lac et s'étendit de tout son long dans l'herbe. Elle ferma les yeux.

" T'endors pas, " avertit Mira.

Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Si elle s'endormait, une des trois filles pourrait la réveiller. Il n'y avait pas de quoi battre un chat. Elle ne pensa à rien, écoutant le silence entêtant, puis elle se plut à penser qu'un jour, ces Maraudeurs seraient renvoyés, grâce à elle.

__

Désolé de vous interrompre une nouvelle fois, mais il me semble que ma chère Samantha n'a pas du tout l'intention de vous expliquer qui sont ces Maraudeurs. Ce serait une grossière erreur de ne pas le faire, car vous ne comprendriez rien à l'histoire. Alors, je suppose que c'est mon devoir. Les Maraudeurs est le nom donné à un groupe de quatre Gryffondor mâles : James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow. Ils sont connus dans tout Poudlard pour être les plus farceurs de l'école, ceux qui ont reçut le plus de retenue en une journée (le record est pour l'instant fixé à trois semaines de détention, le tout en seulement trois heures de cours). Ils sont les plus populaires, et même Alexandra, qui les aime autant que le professeur Spewin, ne peut nier qu'ils ont un certain style, en plus de la beauté de Potter, Black et Lupin. Sans commentaire pour Pettigrow…

Sam prenait un malin plaisir à imaginer leur mort, leur torture, leur renvoie, tout ce que vous voulez, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle eut fait grand chose, pour le moment, pour arriver à ses fins. Au fond, elle savait que s'ils n'étaient pas là, elle et ses amies s'ennuieraient cruellement. Plus personne à maudire, plus personne à provoquer, plus personne à défier, plus personne à insulter. Livie aurait pu rajouter _plus personne sur qui fantasmer_, mais elle n'était pas dans la tête à Sam en ce moment.

Lorsque Samantha entendit qu'Alex sortait de l'eau, elle rouvrit les yeux et regarda son amie. Elle était en maillot de bain. Pas un seul frisson, pas une seule expression dans ses yeux. Livie lui lança une serviette de bain, et l'impassible commença à essuyer son corps mouillé. A peine eut-elle commencé à pencher la tête en avant pour sécher ses cheveux qu'elle s'arrêta net, fixant un point loin d'elles. Elle mit un petit coup de pied sur l'épaule de Mira et lui montra de la tête le point qu'elle regardait. Mira se redressa et regarda à sa tour.

" Regardez, " murmura-t-elle en pontant du doigt l'entrée du château.

D'un même mouvement, Sam et Liv tournèrent la tête vers la direction indiquée.

" Qu'et-ce qu'il fout là lui ? " demanda brusquement Sam.

Le concierge, Argus Rusard, aussi beau qu'un rat en pleine décomposition, semblait chercher quelque chose dans le parc de Poudlard.

" Ca ne sent pas bon… " murmura Liv.

__

Une petite chose : certes, Rusard ne sent pas la rose, mais Livie ne serait pas capable de le sentir d'ici. Cette expression n'est donc pas à prendre au premier degré. Fahrenheit, pas Celsius. Je rappelle que nous sommes en Angleterre. Bref…

Alexandra se dépêcha d'enfiler sa robe par-dessus son maillot de bain, signe qu'elle était d'accord avec Livie. Sam se leva, mais ne bougea pas. Elle fixa du mieux qu'elle pouvait le concierge qui avait fait quelques pas en avant, continuant à tourner la tête dans tous les sens. Il fut rejoint pas le professeur Spewin, qui enseignait la divination. Certes, il avait des dons de voyant, de très bons dons même, mais il ne les utilisait que contre ses élèves, qu'importe la maison. Alors tout à coup ça devenait moins marrant.

" On est dans la merde… " chuchota Alex.

A peine eut-elle finit sa jolie phrase que Spewin tourna la tête vers les quatre Serpentard. Le professeur les montra du doigt.

__

Je vous assure que si les quatre diablesses pouvaient leur professeur de plus près, elles verraient le visage de cet homme déformé (encore plus que d'habitude) par la fureur et la joie d'enfin les attraper. Parce que, je vous signale, que ces demoiselles n'en sont pas à leur première sortie nocturne ! Et sans qu'elles le sachent, cela fait longtemps que Rusard désire plus que tout au monde de les attraper pour les renvoyer, puisqu'il ne peut pas les accrocher au plafond par les chevilles, au-dessus d'un puits plein de dragon affamés. Dumbledore le lui a interdit. Dommage pour lui.

" Génial ! " s'exclama Mira en souriant. " Enfin un peu d'action ! "

" On passe par où ? " demanda Sam, toujours aussi calme.

" Oh ! " s'écria Livie en sautillant comme une enfant. " Par le tunnel ! "

" Je n'ai aucune envie de me mouiller, " répondit Sam.

" Alors par les souterrains ! " supplia Liv, pleine d'espoir.

Sam scruta les regards d'Alex et Mira, pour voir si elles avaient quelques objections à faire. Mira sourit, Alex haussa les épaules.

" Ca marche, " conclut alors Samantha.

Les quatre filles mirent leurs manteaux et s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans la foret qui bordait le lac de Poudlard. Elles durent allumer leurs baguettes car ici, les arbres, exagérément hauts, ne laissaient pas passer la lumière de la lune. Elles marchèrent à vive allure pendant deux minutes à peine, et s'arrêtèrent lorsqu'elles furent devant un grand chêne centenaire un tronc immense. Mira, vérifia quelque chose sur le bois, et sembla enfin y trouver son bonheur. Elle éteignit sa baguette et l'approcha de ce qui semblait être un trou de larve.

" Dépêche-toi… " la pressa Liv.

" Oh, ça va… Y a pas le feu. "

" Non, mais y Rusard et Spewin qui approchent. "

En effet, on pouvait entendre leur cri : " Allez ! Elles ne doivent pas être loin ! "

__

" Grandissimo ! " murmura Mira.

La chose qui ressemblait à un trou de larve s'agrandit de plus en plus jusqu'à devenir assez grande pour faire passer les quatre filles unes par unes. Mira laissa Sam passer, puis Livie et enfin Alex, puis elle passa à son tour. Elles étaient dans un long tunnel humide et sombre.

" Ecoutez-le qui souffle comme un bœuf, " murmura Sam en ricanant.

" Je sais que vous êtes là ! " hurla Spewin tandis que Rusard semblait en avoir assez marre de courir. " Je vais vous avoir ! Vous serez renvoyée ! Si vous sortez de votre cachette, vous bénéficierez d'un traitement de faveur ! "

" Mais bien sûr… " maugréa Liv.

__

" Reducto… " murmura Mira.

Le passage dans le tronc de l'arbre se retrouva de la taille d'un trou à larve.

" C'est plus amusant d'autres fois… " annonça Sam, assez déçue.

" Ecoutez, ils sont juste à côté… " dit Mira.

" Mais où sont-elles passées ? " se plaignait Spewin. " Si je les attrape… "

" Allez, on y va, " ordonna Sam.

Les quatre filles se remirent à marcher dans le tunnel. Sur un mur étaient dessinés des signes étranges, des runes peut-être…

__

En tant que meilleur élèves de Runes dans ma promotion dans un pays éloigné, je peux donc vous assurer que ce sont bel et bien des runes. Malheureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas sûr de la traduction. Il semble que cela donne quelque chose du genre " Le feu qui gazouille mouille. " Mais je le répète, je ne suis pas sûr.

… alors était-ce simplement des personnes qui écrivaient très, très mal.

__

Dans ce cas-là, je proteste ! Ce sont bel et bien des runes ! Si c'était de la vraie écriture, il y aurait écrit " Les Maraudeurs sont les meilleurs " ! Cela n'a aucun sens…

" Ces Maraudeurs, " maugréa Mira, avant d'écrire ces stupidités, ils devraient _apprendre_ à écrire…

" Laisse tomber, " répondit Sam, en lançant un regard dégoûté au mur.

Elles marchèrent pendant dix minutes. Le tunnel semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus profond dans les entrailles de Poudlard. Enfin, il remonta raide. Elles atteignirent enfin le bout : le mur était fermé. Cela semblait être un cul-de-sac, mais il n'en était strictement rien. Comme si cela était un geste tout à fait normal, geste que l'on fait tous les jours, Samantha gratta la cinquième pierre en partant du haut, puis la deuxième pierre en partant de la droite. Il y eut un déclic, signe que le passage s'était ouvert. Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne derrière le mur, et enfin le poussa. Le mur n'offrit pas de résistance, et Sam put le pousser comme on pousse un grain de sable. A peine eut-elle fait un pas à l'extérieur du tunnel qu'une main forte l'attrapa par le cou et la plaqua contre le mur. Il la lâcha aussitôt, une fois qu'elle cessa de bouger.

" Ah ! Ah ! " cria Spewin, heureux de sa trouvaille. " Je savais bien que vous alliez faire un tour par les souterrains. Vous êtes tellement prévisibles ! Maintenant, direction le bureau de Mrs Prewett ! Sûrement aurai-je enfin l'honneur de vous voir quitter Poudlard, avec bien sûr la certitude que vous ne reviendrez pas. "

Sam le regardait avec des yeux meurtriers. En clair, si elle avait pu le tuer de ses yeux, Spewin serait mort il y a des lunes. Elle tremblait de fureur.

" Oh ! Mais ne faites pas ce regard, les regards ne tuent pas. "

Spewin détacha ses yeux de Samantha pour regarder les trois autres filles. Elles aussi affichaient des têtes qui en disaient long sur ce qu'elles voulaient plus que tout en ce moment. Spewin sembla douter de ses propos. Il revint vers la jeune Travers, semblant plus que décidé.

" Votre baguette, " ordonna-t-il.

" Pardon ? " demanda Sam, abasourdie

" J'ai dit : _votre baguette_… et j'attends. Ca marche aussi pour vous trois, " ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard à Mira, Liv et Alex.

Se résignant, les quatre Serpentard donnèrent leur baguette au professeur, qui afficha un sourire répugnant.

" On ne sait jamais, " murmura-t-il en empochant les baguettes.

" Vous pensez vraiment qu'on vous aurait attaqué ? " demanda Mira, sceptique.

" On est pas si bête, " murmura Alexandra.

Spewin ricana.

" On ne sait jamais, " répéta-t-il.

" Se pourrait-il que vous ayez peur de nous ? " demanda Sam, le plus innocemment qu'elle put, mais la lueur dans ses yeux n'échappa pas au professeur plus téméraire que courageux.

C'était une lueur démoniaque, pire que celle qui était d'habitude affichée. Je me demande parfois si Sam n'est pas _vraiment_ un diablesse. J'ai prit l'habitude de les appeler toutes les quatre comme ça mais… elle me fait tellement peur parfois que… j'en perds mes mots, tiens. Et encore, elle n'a que dix-sept ans ! Qu'est-ce que ce sera lorsqu'elle sera plus… plus grande ? Je n'ose imaginer. Rien qu'à cette pensée, j'en ai l'estomac qui fait des saut dans tous les sens, mes poils qui se hérissent et… enfin bref. Revenons donc à l'histoire.

" Maintenant, suivez-moi, " ordonna Spewin.

Aucune des quatre ne contesta (_ce que je trouve d'ailleurs très étrange_), et elles suivirent docilement le professeur qui comptait bien les mener dans les appartements de Mrs Prewett, la directrice de la maison de Serpentard, professeur de Potions, femme stricte, pas très bavarde, d'une objectivité révoltante en ce qui concerne les élèves.

Spewin s'arrêta et Mira, sûrement occupée à penser à autre chose, lui fonça dedans. Le professeur se retourna d'un coup, regarda la jeune fille d'un air dégoûté tandis que cette dernière affichait un air faussement angélique. Méfiant, le professeur alla à la rencontre de Rusard, juste devant le bureau de Mrs Prewett. Il commencèrent à converser et la porte…

__

STOP ! ! Arrêtez l'histoire ! Ah, voilà, c'est mieux. Regardez bien… Portez vos yeux sur Mira et Livie. Surtout sur Mira. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui vous dérange ? Oui, c'est ça. Ce sourire ! Elle a les yeux qui brillent ! Quelques personnes qui ne la connaîtraient pas bien pour le moment pourraient dire qu'elle est heureuse, mais moi, je sais bien que ce n'est pas là la véritable raison de cette lueur. Elle vient de commettre un méfait ! Oui, parfaitement, vous avez bien entendu. UN ME-FAIT. Personne n'a rien vu, c'est pour ça qu'elle sourit. Et à côté, regardez Liv, son visage est interrogateur. Elle ne comprend pas. Ah bon ? Ca vous aviez remarqué ? Bon… Mais je suis sûr que vous n'avez pas vu ce petit détail, là… Regardez la main droite à Mira. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Rien, elle pend gentiment le long de son corps, comme elle devrait le faire. Et l'autre main ? Elle est dans sa poche ! Quoi de plus naturel, me diriez vous… Eh bien non ! Pas avec Mira ! C'est n'est PAS naturel ! Et pourquoi a-t-elle la main dans la poche ? Comment ça vous ne savez pas ? C'est pourtant simple ! On doit tout vous expliquer… C'est ça son méfait ! Elle a volé quelque chose ! Comment ? Ca aussi c'est très simple : regardez la scène qui précède, mais au ralenti. Là, Spewin s'arrête lorsqu'il a vu Rusard… Mira continue à marcher, avec ce sourire démoniaque, alors que les trois autres filles ont bien vu qu'il fallait s'arrêter. Elle percute le professeur… Oh là ! Regardez sa main ! Aussi rapide que l'éclair ! Un petit tour dans la poche du professeur, elle en sort la baguette qui atterrit dans sa poche. En deux trois mouvements, le vol est commis et personne n'a rien senti. Aaaah, Mira… C'est son gros défaut ça : le vol. Si vous saviez ce qu'elle va devenir… Non, mieux vaut que vous ne le sachiez pas. C'est aussi bien pour vous, que pour moi. Revenons donc au fil de l'histoire… Allez, pour le plaisir, je vais remettre la scène du vol… Mira…

Spewin s'arrêta et Mira, sûrement occupée à penser à autre chose (maintenant nous savons que non), lui fonça dedans. Le professeur se retourna d'un coup, regarda la jeune fille d'un air dégoûté tandis que cette dernière affichait un air faussement angélique. Méfiant, le professeur alla à la rencontre de Rusard, juste devant le bureau de Mrs Prewett. Il commencèrent à converser et la porte s'ouvrit. Mrs Prewett en sortit, en chemise de nuit. On voyait bien qu'elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à parler et qu'elle aurait bien préféré rester dormir dans son lit au chaud. On ne pouvait dire que la chaleur battait son plein dans les cachots.

Le visage déformé par la fureur, elle regarda tour à tour Sam, Livie, Mira et Alex.

" Alors ? " demanda-t-elle, respirant fortement. " Alors ? ? "

Personne ne répondit, mais les quatre Serpentard n'oublièrent pas d'afficher leur visage le plus fier possible.

" Vous avez vu l'heure ? "

" Non, " répondit Livie. " Quelle heure est-il ? "

" Deux heures et demi du _matin_ ! "

" Deux heures du matin ? " répéta Livie, paraissant scandalisée. " Non mais vous avez entendu ? "

Elle regarda ses trois meilleures amies, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

" Il est tard ! Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir dérangée, Madame, nous allons nous recoucher sur-le-champ. "

" La ferme Miss Tomen ! " s'exclama Prewett. " Miss Briseski, pourquoi vos cheveux sont-ils mouillés ? "

" L'a plu, " répondit Alexandra, impassible.

Sam ricana sans bruit.

" Vous vous croyez malines ? " demanda le professeur Spewin.

" Ne vous mêlez plus de ceci, Archaus, je m'en occupe. "

" Très bien, " répondit 'Archaus', en lançant aux quatre filles un regard dégoûté, comme à l'habitude, avant de partir.

" Euh… " commença Livie.

Mais Spewin sembla comprendre aussitôt. Il se retourna et rendit leurs baguettes aux jeunes filles. Puis il repartit, suivi par Rusard, qui sifflait des obscénités entre ses dents.

" Maintenant, je veux savoir pourquoi vous étiez dehors à cette heure-ci. "

" On n'arrivait pas à dormir, " répondit Livie, " et on avait chaud. Alors on s'est dit que ce serait bien si on sortait un peu. "

" Vous n'avez pas à sortir ! " s'écria Prewett.

" On sait " répondit Sam, d'un ton nonchalant.

" Alors _pourquoi_ Dieu sortez-vous alors que vous savez parfaitement que vous n'avez pas le droit ! Hier Mrs McGonagall a attrapé Potter et compagnie, il manque plus que les Serdaigle aussi se mettent à sortir ! Pourquoi Dieu vous quittez les dortoirs ? "

Mira sembla sur le point de répondre mais Prewett la coupa.

" Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Vous faites perdre 50 points à votre maison, je vous attends demain soir dans mon bureau. Disons 20 heures. "

Dégoûtées, les quatre filles hochèrent la tête.

" Maintenant vous allez dans la salle commune. Et vous ne la quittez plus ! "

Sans un mot, Samantha, Livie, Alexandra et Mira laissèrent le professeur et firent demi-tour vers le mur vide qui masquait l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentard.

" Leeee mooot deeee paaaasssse… " murmura une voix venant de nul part.

" A mort les Maraudeurs, " répondit Alexandra.

" Leee mooot deeeee paasssse… "

" Tu me gueules dans l'oreille là, " dit Sam.

Un visage apparut alors sur le mur nu.

" Tu le donnes ouais le mot de passe ? " demanda le visage.

" Je vais bien, oui, merci. Et toi ? " répondit Mira.

" Allez les filles, c'est pas marrant… " supplia le visage.

Les quatre diablesses se mirent à rire.

" Refais-le pour voir ? " demanda Mira.

" Si je le fais, vous me laissez tranquille, d'accord ? "

" D'accord. "

Le visage disparut alors et la voix lente revint :

" Leee moooot deee paaaassse… "

Les quatre filles éclatèrent de rire.

" Mortel ennui ! " dirent-elles en cœur.

Une grosse porte de bois apparut, Samantha l'ouvrit et se baissa pour entrer. La salle commune des Serpentard, faite de vert et argent, était vide. Un feu brûlait doucement, le doux bruit des flammes pouvait se faire entendre, le seul dans le silence qui envahissait la salle. Sans bruit, les quatre filles montèrent les escaliers jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Tandis qu'elles se déshabillaient, Mira poussa un cri.

" Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda Sam, étonnée.

" J'avais oublié, " répondit Mira.

" Oublié quoi ? "

Pour toute réponse, Mira ramassa sa cape qu'elle avait balancée sur le sol et mit sa main dans la poche. Elle en sortit une fine baguette. Samantha soupira.

" T'étais obligée de la voler ? "

" Non, mais je pensais la mettre dans les affaires des Maraudeurs, pour leur attirer des ennuis. "

Samantha, trouvant sûrement l'idée à son goût, se mit à rire. Elle partit dans un fou rire, et ne s'arrêta plus. Les trois autres la regardaient, se demandant s'il fallait avertir un professeur, ou Evan Rosier qui saurait la calmer. Mais Sam se calma toute seule.

" T'es géniale Mira ! " dit-elle.

" Je sais… " répondit la géniale en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière, de la même manière que le faisait Liv.

" Juste un problème, " intervint Livie, " comment on s'y prend pour la mettre dans leurs affaires ? "

" Severus pourra nous aider ! " proposa Alex.

" Mais comment ? "

" On lui demande de provoquer ces Maraudeurs, et pendant ce temps, au petit déjeuner, on en profite pour mettre la baguette de Spewin dans un des sacs, " répondit Sam.

" Dans le sac à Black… " ajouta Mira, d'un sadisme terrorisant.

" Ca marche… manque plus qu'à convaincre Severus. "

" Ca, je peux m'en charger, répondit Livie, en souriant méchamment.

Les autres se mirent à rire.

Voici un exemple du génie démoniaque dont peuvent faire preuve ces quatre demoiselles. Il suffit d'une bêtise pour qu'un méfait germe dans leur esprit, et chaque méfait est fit dans le même but : renvoyer les Maraudeurs. Et moi, pauvre narrateur, j'ai dû les regarder faire des millions de fois. Je vais vous dire un secret, mais ne le répétez pas, sinon elles me tueraient : je suis persuadé que si on enlevait cette méchanceté chez les diablesses, elles s'entendraient bien avec les Maraudeurs, mais autant demander à un ogre de ne pas manger un enfant. Ce n'est que pure utopie…

diablessesvsmaraudeurs


	2. Pris la baguette dans le sac

****

Tout d'abord, salutations à tous. L'auteur m'a prié, moi le narrateur, de répondre en son nom (en au mien tant qu'à faire) aux reviews. Sachez tout d'abord, qu'en ce moment même, elle a le sourire d'une petite fille qui vient de recevoir la poupée qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. Elle vient juste de recevoir les premières reviews, et elle n'est que trop heureuse ! Donc voici les RAR :

****

Morri : Quel plaisir pour l'auteur de recevoir des reviews de ta part ! _C'est clair ! _Quel plaisir de lire tes si beaux compliments ! _N'aie pas l'air trop pompeux aussi, j'ai pas envie que tu passes pour un bizut. _Contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu es bel et bien la première à reviewer, et l'auteur t'en remercie ! _Je t'en remercie ! _Personnellement, je suis content que tu aimes mes quatre diablesses et leur histoire. Tant d'adjectif mélioratifs pour un seul chapitre, c'est trop d'honneur ! J'espère que la suite des aventures de mes diablesses préférées te plaira. Si tu savez dans quel pétrin elles se sont fourré en ce moment… Ah la la… _Je te rappelle qu'aucun spoiler n'est accepté ! _C'est avec un grand plaisir que l'auteur et moi te remercions ! _Nous te remercions._

Titou Moony : Salut Titou ! Tu as bien raison de te méfier de Sam, c'est un vrai monstre, la réincarnation du mal, son âme est aussi noir que sa cape. _T'aurais pu trouver mieux comme comparaison, j'te paies pas pour écrire des trucs aussi débiles ! … _euh… que la nuit ? _C'est déjà plus poétique !_ Merci. Non, mais quel affront tu me fais là ! Lily… Tu parles bien de Lily Evans ? Cette septième année de Gryffondor ? La mettre à Serpentard ?? Parmi tous ses sangs purs ? Je répugne l'idée de mettre cette fille dans cette grande maison. _Insulte encore Lily et je te renvoie définitivement, et je prend le point de vue des Maraudeurs…_ Le point de vue des Maraudeurs ?? Tu oserais faire ça ? _Et sang gêne ! Ce serait moins marrant, mais je le ferais !_ Mais ma vie s'étendrait sur le coup ! _Ce serait pas une grosse perte…_ Tu me déçois là_. T'es pas là pour être déçu, t'es là pour répondre à la review de Titou._ Tu es si… professionnelle. Et c'est pas un compliment. _Tu veux que je t'en fasse des compliments moi ? sourire machiavélique_ Je croirais voire Mira. Enfin bref, retournons à la review de Titou. Sache que Lily Evans aura son utilité à Gryffondor, alors pourquoi la mettre à Serpentard ? Et entre nous… elle n'y a vraiment pas sa place. _Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? _Non rien, rien du tout… _Excuse-le Titou ! En tout cas, merci pour la review. _Hey ! Mais c'était MON boulot de remercier ! _Ben t'avais qu'à le faire avant. _Vous êtes tous pris à témoin, l'auteur est ignoble avec moi. Espèce de Maraudeuse va ! _Merci !_ C'est pas un compliment. Sur ce, ma chère Titou, je te laisse ici. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec ma patronne. _On réglera les comptes après que tu ais répondu à toutes les reviews. _Oui, chef !

l0raLi : Je vois que le message laissé par MissLily a été d'un certaine utilité, ou même d'une utilité certaine. _Euh… _Quoi ? _Non, continue. _Mais comme une idiote, elle a oublié de mettre le lien vers la fic. _Mais euh ! Chui pas une idiote ! Et j'te rappelle que t'as pas le droit d'insulter ta patronne préférée ! _C'est facile de dire préférée, t'es ma seule et unique patronne. Enfin bref. Et quand elle a essayé de mettre un nouveau message pour y mettre le lien, son antiquité d'ordinateur s'est planté. _C'est pas une antiquité ! Il est juste un peu fatigué. Et si t'es pas content t'as qu'à m'en acheter un, lourdaud. _Quel compliment tu me fais là ! Tu aimes mes pauses narrateur ? MERCI ! Je savais que mes efforts seraient un jour récompensés ! _Prends pas la grosse tête non plus… _Quelle mauvaise langue celle-là… Tu es jalouse parce que cette gentille l0raLi m'a dit qu'elle aimait bien mes interventions. _Mais c'est moi qui les fais les petites interventions, je te ferais remarquer ! Toi tu n'es qu'un pantin entre mes mains ! ! ceci est accompagné d'un rire sadique, puis d'un étouffement, et enfin d'un air totalement sérieux qui ne me va vraiment pas_Gna gna gna. Encore merci !

Lushita : Bien sûr que la vision es personnages est très bien menée ! Voyons, je suis passé pro en la matière ! Cela fait… euh… quelques temps déjà que je suis narrateur, alors ce sera une honte pour moi de ne pas mener mes personnages ! _En moins prétentieux, j'essaie tant bien que mal de ne pas faire trop " d'erreurs de script " dans ma fic, pour ne pas faire comme dans les autres. Si quelque chose te gêne un jour, hésite pas à me le dire ! _Bref. Franchement, je ne vois pas ce qui est surprenant… ces quatre filles sont juste quatre filles ignobles de Serpentard qui volent, mentent, répondent aux professeurs, sortent à deux heures du matin, fument et disent des gros mots. Quoi de plus normal ? _No comment._ Ou peut-être la chose surprenante est la vision qu'elles ont des Maraudeurs ? Parce que dans cette fic, ils se font passer pour les méchants ? Mais ils sont méchants ! ! ! Mwahaha ! _Même pô vrai._ Si. _Non. _Si._ NON ! _S…_ Chut ! _OK. Sur ce, merci beaucoup d'avoir pris la peine de reviewer, et j'espère que tu continueras à le faire ! Ciao !

Ange noir : Merci, merci beaucoup ! J'espère beaucoup que la suite va te plaire ! Et la suite de la suite ! Et la suite de la suite de la suite ! Et la suite de la su_… J'pense que tout le monde a compris, tu peux t'arrêter là._ OK. Salut !

Mystick : B'jour ! Tu voulais voir à quoi la suite va ressembler, donc la voici. Comme je l'ai dit plusieurs fois, l'auteur et moi espère que tu l'apprécieras et n'hésite pas à signaler ce que tu n'aimes pas, ce qui te gênes, ce que tu n'as pas compri etc. _T'inquiètes pas, quand tu n'aimes pas, tu peux le dire, je mords pas… je griffe. _Merci beaucoup !

****

Alieonor : Coucou ! Bon, je t'accorde tes premiers propos, l'idée de l'auteur d'écrire les aventures de mes diablesses est géniale. _ qu'est-ce que c'est bon de se jeter des fleurs…** Je te prierais de ne pas trop exposer ton point de vue à ce sujet, je risquerais de passer pour quelqu'un d'égocentrique et d'orgueilleuse. **_Tu ne l'es pas ? _NON. Enfin, je crois pas… ( ? ? ? ?) _Vraiment content que tu n'aies pas été déçue de ce premier chapitre. Dis-nous ce que tu penses de la suite ! Lut !

__

Note de l'auteur : Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolée du retard ! Je suis partie dans les Landes (à la plage… ). J'étais censée y passer une semaine donc je me suis dit que poster le chapitre après serait pas un problème mais en fait j'y suis restée TROIS SEMAINES. Donc pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon. la main sur le cœur -- Mea culpa. J'espère que vous m'avez pas oubliée ! ! Sachez que ces sept reviews m'ont fait énormément plaisir !

**__**

2- Pris la baguette dans le sac

Lorsque Samantha se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle se rendit compte, après avoir ouvert les rideaux, qu'elle était seule dans le dortoir. Mira, Livie et Alexandra étaient déjà levées. De mauvaise humeur, elle balança ses jambes de l'autre côté du lit. Là, elle resta cinq minutes, réfléchissant à qui elle pourrait maudire pendant cette journée, quand soudain elle se souvint du plan diabolique que Mira avait imaginé hier soir. Elle se souvint aussi qu'elles avaient fait perdre 50 points à Serpentard… et qu'elles étaient en retenue ce soir, toutes les quatre. Ca, ce n'était pas grave, mais pour les points… Rosier ne serait pas content. Pas content du tout.

__

Enfin bref… Ne croyez pas qu'elle a peur de Rosier ! Tout le monde a peut de Rosier au fond, mais elle non. Sauf parfois (mais Chuuuut !). Evan Rosier… Aaah, celui-là, il me fera toujours mourir de rire. Si arrogant, si méchant, si dragueur (surtout avec Sam), et si… non, je me tais. Après, vous allez croire des choses sur moi qui ne sont pas correctes. Disons que dans l'esprit à Samantha Travers, ça donne ça : Evan Rosier est beau. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai dit, c'est Sam. Pas moi. Sam. S.A.M En fait, Rosier, c'est le jumeau maléfique d'un Maraudeur. S'il n'était pas si cruel, je suis sûr qu'il pourrait rentrer dans leur groupe. Aussi s'il n'était pas à Serpentard aussi, cela va sans dire.

Sam se leva lentement. Après un tour dans la salle de bain, elle revint dans la chambre pour s'habiller. Elle enfila ses vêtements avec une attention très particulière, comme si chaque pli ou chaque morceau de tissu dépassant seraient mauvais pour sa vie. Elle coiffa ses cheveux ondulés et enfin sortit des dortoirs. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune de Serpentard, toute de vert et d'argent, elle y vit aussitôt ses trois amies avec Evan Rosier, Severus Rogue, Casius Avery et Matthew Wilkes. Rosier était étendu, d'un air relaxé, sur le divan. Au niveau de ses pieds, assise aussi, il y avait Liv. Dans un grand fauteuil vert émeraude, il y avait Mira. Wilkes était assis sur le bras du fauteuil. Puis, sur le deuxième fauteuil, Alex et Rogue lisaient, tandis qu'Avery s'amusait à taper dans le pied de Rogue en prenant un malin plaisir à taper plus fort dès que son voisin osait montrer qu'il était énervé.

" Ah ! Voilà ma diablesse ! " s'exclama Rosier en voyant Sam descendre les escaliers.

Il se redressa. Sam put voir qu'il avait un peu déboutonné sa chemise, laissant apparaître un torse musclé.

__

Bon, il semble que Samanthachou n'est pas décidée à décrire autre chose que le torse de Rosier. Je suppose que cela ne dérange pas certaines lectrices, mais enfin… Rosier n'est pas qu'un torse tout de même ! C'est un être humain avec une apparence physique, un cerveau, un cœ… non, pas de cœur. Il a des cheveux châtains mi-longs, des yeux gris, un demi-sourire malicieux et méchant. Je peux vous assurer que plusieurs filles ont fait des arrêts cardiaques en le voyant… Bon, d'accord, une fille. Vous ne me croyez toujours pas ? Ok, ok, c'était une grand-mère. Sa grand-mère. Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque au moment même où il est entré dans la pièce où elle était. Il a raconté ça un jour à Sam, pour faire le malin. Comment ça vous n'en avez rien à faire ? Bon, revenons à l'histoire.

Sam fit la bise à Rosier. Rosier la regarda comme il aimait parfois la regarder : droit dans les yeux, un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Puis il se rassit, correctement cette fois-ci, sur le divan et laissa une petite place à Sam, de façon à ce qu'elle soit bien collée à lui.

" J'ai entendu dire que vous vous étiez fait prendre hier, " dit-il alors.

Aussitôt, Sam tourna sa tête vers Liv qui eut un petit sourire désolé. _Ne savait-elle jamais garder sa langue ?_ Sam hocha la tête.

" Combien de points vous avez perdu ? "

" Aucune importance, " répondit Alex, " quand on sait ce qui attend les Maraudeurs… "

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à faire dans cette histoire ? " demanda Rosier.

" Rien, " répondit Mira. " Mais j'ai eu une petite idée pour compenser les 50 points perdus.. "

" _50 points ? ? _" s'exclama Rosier.

Sam hocha une nouvelle fois la tête.

" Expliquez-nous, " ordonna le beau brun.

Mira se mit alors à raconter la fuite d'hier, comment elles s'étaient fait attraper par Spewin, comment elle avait volé la baguette, et ce qu'elle comptait en faire. Elle expliqua que Rogue devrait faire une sorte de diversion pour laisser le soin à Mira de mettre la baguette dans le sac de Sirius Black sans se faire repérer. Sam n'écouta qu'à moitié le récit de son ami. Elle regardait Avery donner des coups de pieds à Rogue, qui lui était absorbé par les mots de Mira. Elle ricana quand, sans signe avant coureur, Rogue fit exprès de faire tomber sur le pied d'Avery une gros livre, ressemblant à une encyclopédie regroupant vingt années au moins. Avery poussa un petit cri qui ne fit réagir personne, et souffla sur son pied, qui n'avait qu'une chaussette pour se protéger, dans une position particulièrement comique. Et pendant ce temps, Rogue, fidèle à lui-même, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, il n'avait même pas regardé Avery quand il avait fait volontairement tomber l'encyclopédie, ni quand son camarade le fusilla du regard. Il eut juste un sourire méchant quand Avery poussa son petit cri.

" Ainsi, " acheva Mira, " quand Spewin se rendra compte que la baguette est dans le sac de Black, celui-ci se fera renvoyer et les Maraudeurs, ayant perdu un de leurs leaders, seront alors dissous, et le pouvoir reviendra aux Serpentard, comme autrefois. "

Rosier se tut un moment, réfléchissant au plan de la jeune voleuse. Un sourire victorieux éclaira alors son visage, et il se mit à rire, comme Sam avait réagit la veille.

" C'est une excellente idée ! " s'exclama-t-il.

" Et comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui fera la diversion ! " s'emporta Rogue.

" Faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose, " remarqua Livie.

Rogue la regarda de ses yeux noirs, et renifla d'un air méprisant. Liv lui sourit, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle voulait montrer qu'elle se fichait de quelque chose autant que de son premier chouchou.

" Et comment je suis censé faire ? " demanda Rogue.

" Je sais pas… tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu n'avais pas vu un des ces stupides crâneurs de Maraudeurs et tu lui rentres dedans. Et après tu fais comme tu fais d'habitude : tu t'énerves, tu joues de ta mauvaise foi, tu lances un sort, tu te fais maîtriser, ratatiner, tout le monde se moque de toi, on rigole, quelqu'un vient à ta rescousse et tu t'en vas, sans oublier d'insulter celui qui t'a aidé. "

Avery ricana à la description de Sam et Rogue lui mit un coup de pied sur le tibia. Perdant son sang-froid, Avery se leva et sortit sa baguette.

" Encore un coup, et je fais le travail des Maraudeurs, ok ? " dit-il en le menaçant de sa baguette.

" Quel travail ? "

" T'humilier… "

Rogue ricana, mais il recula, par réflexe. Avery se rassit tranquillement, non sans respirer bruyamment et lancer des regards assassins à son voisin de fauteuil.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les neuf Serpentard de septième année étaient dans la Grande Salle, assis à la table. Les Maraudeurs étaient à la table à l'autre bout de la salle. Ils mangeaient en rigolant. Ils semblaient bien s'amuser… Ca va changer, pensa Samantha. Elle n'arrivait pas à enlever ce sourire qu'elle tenait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la Grande Salle. Rien que savoir que dans pas longtemps, le groupe des Maraudeurs serait dissout, elle en éprouvait une joie immense, une joie qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie jusqu'alors.

Un des Maraudeurs, Remus Lupin, se leva alors. Il semblait qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la salle. Rogue le suivit des yeux.

__

S'il y a une chose que vous devez bien savoir, c'est la haine que ressent Rogue envers Lupin. Personne ne sait vraiment pourquoi. En tout cas, il est clair qu'il le hait encore plus que Potter et Black, qui sont pourtant des phénomènes. Si vous le regardez bien en ce moment, pendant qu'il suit les Maraudeurs des yeux, vous remarquerez que ses pupilles sont dilatés, une de ses narines trésaille (ce qui fait beaucoup rire Wilkes, d'ailleurs) et sa poitrine se soulève et s'abaisse sous l'effet d'une respiration énervée.

" Vas-y, " ordonna Sam.

Rogue se leva alors, un sourire méchant sur le visage, et il partit dans la même direction que Lupin. Il fit semblant de chercher quelque chose dans son sac, tout en marchant, et, comme le voulait le plan diabolique, il rentra dans Lupin qui était de dos, en train de parler avec un garçon de Serdaigle.

" Tu pourrais pas faire attention ? " s'énerva Rogue quand Lupin se retourna.

" Tu vas pas me dire que c'est ma faute quand même ? " dit Lupin, à moitié calme.

" Qu'es-ce que je suis en train de faire alors ? Faut que je te l'écrive ? "

" T'es pas gonflé, toi ! Tu me rentres dedans et c'est ma faute ? "

" Si tu t'étais poussé, je te serais pas rentré dedans ! "

Sam, Mira, Alex, Liv et les garçons suivaient la disputes de loin. Ils entendaient très bien les propos prononcés. Mira fixait les trois Maraudeurs qui étaient restés à la table des Gryffondor. Elle se tenait prête. Enfin, Potter, Black et Pettigrow, alertés par les cris, se levèrent. Plus tard, un mini duel commença. Tous les élèves avaient alors les yeux rivés sur les garçons, et les professeurs se levèrent pour tout calmer. Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, Mira se leva et courut vers la table des Gryffondor. Sam la regarda fixement. Mira ouvrit le sac de Black, y déposa la baguette de Spewin, et referma le sac.

A peine fut-elle de retour à la table des Serpentard que le duel s'arrêta et les élèves revinrent à leur place. Vingt points furent pris à Gryffondor et Serpentard.

" Allez ! En une journée, on perd 70 points ! " pesta Rosier quand Rogue fut revenu.

" Si t'es pas content, t'avais qu'à le faire à ma place, " répondit Rogue, essoufflé. " C'était pas une partie de plaisir ! "

" En tout cas, c'est fait, " répliqua Sam. " Le premier cours de la journée est Divination, en commun avec les Gryffondor en plus. Tu paries combien que Spewin va fouiller tous les sacs ? "

Tous les élèves étaient assis sur des fauteuils, inquiets. Mr Spewin paressait vraiment furieux. Le cours avait commencé depuis dix secondes à peine, de ce fait aucun élève ici présent n'avait encore ouvert son sac. Quelle surprise allait donc avoir Black… Les quatre diablesses se retenaient de sourire.

" Il s'est avéré qu'hier soir, avant de me recoucher (" Epargnez-nous les détails, " murmura Mira, ce qui fit rire Liv et Sam), j'ai découvert avec une grande surprise ("… que je n'étais qu'un gros crétin. ") que j'avais perdu ma baguette magique (" Tiens, c'est bizarre ça ! "). Or, je l'avais hier soir, avant d'arrêter certains éléments perturbateurs de Poudlard (ricanement des trois diablesses). Je tiens donc à demander à ces éléments perturbateurs : _Où est passée ma baguette ? ?_ "

" Z'avez regardé sous votre lit ? " demanda Liv.

" Ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, " rétorqua Spewin, furieux. " Vous risquez gros pour ce vol. "

" Accuser de vol, sans preuves, c'est pas bien monsieur, " répondit Sam.

" Vous risquez gros pour des accusations à tort, " ajouta Mira. " Mais j'avoue avoir pensé à prendre votre baguette, mais je me suis dit que vous n'aimeriez pas ça. "

" Donc vous avouez ! "

" Z'êtes bouché ou quoi ? " s'emporta Alex. " Elle a dit qu'elle avait _pensé_ à la prendre, ce qui signifie, en bon anglais, qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. "

" Je vous prierai de me parler sur un autre ton, miss Briseski ! "

Aucune des filles ne répondit.

" Puisque vous niez, je me permettrai de fouiller dans vos sacs. _Apportez-les moi…_ " ordonna-t-il, les yeux brillant de fureur.

Les trois filles donnèrent leur sac au professeur, qui fouilla avec beaucoup de soin.

" Vous pensez vraiment qu'on serait assez connes pour la garder dans nos sacs ? " demanda Sam.

" Oui, je le pense, en effet. "

Sam rougit de colère, à l'insulte de Spewin. Un peu plus loin, les Maraudeurs ricanaient. Du moins, une partie des Maraudeurs, puisque Lupin n'avait pas la Divination en option. Sam se sentit bouillir, mais à la fois elle était remplie d'une joie sadique. _Riez tant que vous le pouvez…_

" Il semble que vous n'ayez pas ma baguette dans vos sacs, " affirma Spewin, " ce qui ne fait pas de vous des innocentes. "

(" C'aurait été une insulte de nous dire innocentes, " murmura Mira.)

" Pourquoi ne pas fouiller dans tous les sacs ? " proposa 'innocemment' Liv.

" Ce serait une simple perte de temps… " répondit pensivement le professeur.

" Et vous ne pensez pas qu'ici, certains élèves ont quelque chose à se reprocher ? " demanda Sam, avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Une voix détestable retentit aux oreilles de Samantha. _Sirius Black…_

" A mon avis, ici, les seules élèves qui ont quelque chose à se reprocher, c'est vous ! " s'exclama-t-il en ricanant.

Mira sourit alors à Alex, et se retourna vers Sirius.

" T'es sûr ? " demanda-t-elle.

__

S'il y a bien une phrase qui, de la bouche de Mira, sème le doute, c'est celle-là. Tout est dans la lueur des yeux, la forme de la bouche, la façon de prononcer les syllabes, les tressaillements des narines… et tout ce qui va avec. Même Sirius Black, pourtant aussi fier qu'un bœuf, ne peut y résister. Regardez-le, il fixe d'abord Mira avec étonnement, puis du doute se forme dans ses yeux… il réfléchit… Ses pensées peuvent se résumer à ça : " Elle est malade, elle ! ". Mais ce n'est pourtant pas ce qui apparaît. Il est énervé, mais il paraît douteux. Tel est le pouvoir de ma chère Mira, si petite et pourtant si mauvaise.

" Je vois dans vos yeux que vous vous reprochez quelque chose, Mr Black, " dit tout bas Spewin.

Black écarquilla les yeux, effaré.

" Moi ? Et qu'est-ce que j'ai à me reprocher ? "

" Je me le demande. Ouvrez votre sac. "

" Que j'ouvre mon… Non mais vous avez pété un câble là. "

" J'ai dit : _ouvrez votre sac…_ "

" Très bien, " répondit Black, sûr de lui.

Sam tendit le cou, comme Mira, Liv et Alex. Mira lança un regard excité à Sam, qui lui répondit par un coup de tête vers Black. Celui-ci attrapa son sac à dos, ouvrit la première fermeture, et montra l'intérieur au professeur sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait rien du tout. Spewin ordonna qu'il ouvre la deuxième fermeture. Black s'exécuta. C'était le moment que les Diablesses attendaient depuis la veille. Le visage de Black devint aussi rouge que son sang de stupide Gryffondor crâneur. Il voulut refermer son sac, mais Spewin fut plus rapide. Il attrapa la baguette et la tint devant en un geste victorieux, tel un homme qui vient de recevoir le prix de l'être le plus parfait au monde.

" Alors ? " dit alors Spewin, un sourire malsain sur le visage. " _Alors ? ?_ "

Pour la première fois, Black ne sut que répondre.

" Il ne peut pas l'avoir volée ! On ne vous a pas vu de tout hier ! " intervint Potter.

" Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous ne vous êtes pas levés pendant la nuit pour me voler ma précieuse baguette ? " demanda le professeur, furieux.

" C'est elles ! " s'exclama alors Black en pointant les quatre Serpentard. " C'est elles qui ont tout manigancé ! "

" Sachez, Mr Black, que j'étais avec ces demoiselles cette nuit, et je l'aurais remarqué si elles avaient osé toucher à ma baguette. "

" Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure… " marmonna Potter.

" Mr Black, " continua Spewin, " veuillez donc me suivre, nous allons dans le bureau de Mr Dumbledore. "

Black, furieux, se leva. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ne se défendait pas. Avant de partir, le professeur annonça que le cours était terminé pour aujourd'hui. Les élèves se levèrent, à la fois heureux de ne pas avoir cours mais aussi 'bouleversés' par les incidents qui venaient de se produire. Certes, Black était un grand blagueur, mais pas un voleur. En sortant, les élèves de Gryffondor regardèrent les diablesses avec beaucoup de haine. Rosier et Rogue rejoignirent les quatre filles. Ils les félicitèrent, heureux.

Ce que les filles ne savaient pas, c'est justement que les rôles allaient sûrement s'inverser.


	3. Métamorphose

****

Bonjour à tous ! C'est parti pour la deuxième édition des RAR, attention mesdames et messieurs, ça va commencer…

Titou-Moony : Encore une fois, l'auteur tient à s'excuser du retard, c'est entièrement sa faute, elle n'avait qu'à prévoir ou alors passer moins de temps à Mimizan. _Je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois… Oo _Merci de souhaiter bonne chance, mais la chance n'y est pour rien, c'est surtout du talent ! _He he he… ta gueule._ Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! Au prochain chapitre, j'espère !

Mystick : Je pense ne pas avoir tout saisi dans ta review. J'ai cherché dans le dictionnaire le mot bip (que tu as utilisé pour qualifier mes Diablesses), et j'ai seulement trouvé : 1) Signal sonore émis à intervalles réguliers. _Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip sonore _(sur un répondeur). 2) dispositif (d'alarme, d'alerte) émettant ce signal. _Le bip du médecin de garde_. Donc comme tu peux le voir, je ne vois pas en quoi les Diablesses peuvent être des " bip ". Je te prierais d'être plus précise la prochaine fois. _Hin hin hin… _Mais malgré cette petite incompréhension, l'auteur et moi sommes très heureux d'avoir reçu ta review. Serait-ce de l'ironie que tu ferais sur le mise enligne de ce chapitre ? Je suppose que oui. Salut !

Morri : Tu es si gentille avec mes Diablesses… " Elles sont diaboliques à souhait, elles sont malhonnêtes, se moquent du malheur des autres, elles sont un ego démesuré et ... elles détestent les Maraudeurs ! " Ce sont tes propos. Je suppose que si elles lisaient ceci, elle te remercieraient du fond du cœur. Tu as totalement raison, d'ailleurs, je te retourne ta question : comment ne pas aimer ces Diablesses ? Et comment ne pas aimer le duo Travers/Rosier ? Je me le demande aussi… mais… bref. En effet, tu as très bien compris : ça va se retourner contre elles. _Faudrait être un peu con pour pas comprendre… _Chut ! Imagine si quelqu'un n'a pas compris ! Il va penser que tu te moques de lui ! _Je m'en fous, il pense ce qu'il veut. Quand je le dis, je le dis en toute sympathie et ce n'est pas de la moquerie mais plutôt une plaisanterie. _Ah ok… Merci beaucoup d'être si fidèle ! _Bisous !_

3- Métamorphose

Nous retrouvons nos quatre diablesses deux heures après le cours de Divination. Si vous vous souvenez bien, Sirius Black, ce détestable Gryffondor de septième année, s'est fait prendre, non pas la main dans le sac, mais la baguette dans le sac. Non, parce que je veux bien avouer que Mira est une grande voleuse, qu'elle en éprouve beaucoup de plaisir, et qu'elle a beaucoup de facilité à voler des baguettes, mais c'est pas pour ça qu'elle volerait une main pour la mettre dans le sac à Black.

Donc nos quatre diablesses sont regroupées dans le hall d'entrée, où elles discutent en paix. Pour une fois, elles n'embêtent personne. Même pas les premières années de Poufsouffle. Tiens, regardez ! Voilà les Maraudeurs qui arrivent, et au complet cette fois-ci. Je vous laisse donc, pour que l'histoire se déroule normalement…

" Tiens ! Quand on parle du loup… " s'exclama Mira, en montrant d'un coup de tête Sirius Black, à la tête des quatre Maraudeurs, descendant les escaliers principaux.

" On en voit la queue, " termina Sam.

" Ce serait bien si on pouvait vraiment la voir, " ajouta Liv, un sourire carnassier sur le visage.

" Faudrait déjà qu'il en ait une, " répliqua Alex.

" Moi je suis persuadée qu'il est très bien équipé, " dit Sam.

" Oui mais son extravagance et son arrogance, c'est peut-être pour compenser quelque chose, " proposa Alex.

Mira, Sam et Liv rirent de bon cœur, ce qui étonna certaines personnes présentes. _Comment ? Ces Serpentard savent donc rire ? Elles ont donc un cœur ?_

" Vous ! " cria quelqu'un.

Les quatre filles se retournèrent vers la personne qui les avait appelées, et c'est sans surprise qu'elles virent James Potter approcher.

" Je sais très bien que c'est votre faute ! " dit-il en arrivant.

" Notre faute ? " s'étonna Liv. " Tu nous offenses là. "

" Arrête avec tes airs de sainte-nitouche, je sais très bien qu'hier soir, l'une de vous s'est débrouillé pour voler la baguette et la mettre dans le sac à Sirius. Je suis pas si bête. "

" Ca pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle, " dit Alex, en regardant ses trois amies.

Potter renifla avec mépris, et regarda Sam.

" J'ai réfléchi et je sais très bien pourquoi vous faites ça. "

" Ouh là, et y a pas eu surchauffe des machines internes – s'il y a des machines internes ? "

Potter semblait près à sauter sur Sam, ce qui la rendait très joyeuse. Elle adorait voir des gens énervés au point d'en perdre la boule, surtout quand c'était sa faute.

" _Vous êtes jalouses…_ " annonça Potter, avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

Là, c'était Sam qui allait lui sauter dessus. Elles ? Jalouses ? _Jalouses ?? _Les Diablesses ? Jalouses de quoi alors ? De leur immaturité ? De leur débilité ? Ou pire : _du fait qu'ils soient à Gryffondor ?_ Mira éclata de rire, Sam faillit s'étouffer, et Liv resta bouche bée, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

__

JALOUSES ?

" Vous ne supportez pas que la place de maître de Poudlard soit à nous ! " annonça Potter.

__

Non mais je vous jure, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être prétentieux celui-là ! Comment ose-t-il dire que mes diablesses, mes chères diablesses, sont jalouses de ces énergumènes ? Quelle arrogance ! " Maître de Poudlard " ? Non mais je rêve !

" Parce que vous croyez vraiment que vous êtes les maîtres de Poudlard ? " demanda Mira, sérieusement.

Potter ricana, ce qui eut le don d'énerver de plus en plus Sam.

" Côté popularité, oui, " répondit-il, " et si vous aviez été à Gryffondor, vous auriez été dans le même ca. Mais merci pour nous, vous n'êtes pas à Gryffondor. "

Alors là, Sam, n'en pouvait plus… Sa main, dans sa poche, serait fortement son paquet de cigarettes. Dans dix secondes, il ne resterait plus que des cendres tellement elle bouillait.

" Je te propose quelque chose, " dit alors Potter en s'avançant plus près vers Sam, " rendez-vous à minuit, sur la tour d'Astronomie, pour un duel de quatre contre quatre. Si vous gagnez, nous vous laissons le pouvoir sur tout Poudlard, autrement vous aurez notre place et nous n'essayerons pas de la reprendre. Si par contre vous perdez, c'est nous qui garderons ce pouvoir, et vous n'aurez plus jamais le droit de vous en prendre à nous. Il va sans dire que si vous perdez, vus devrez aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquer comment la baguette s'est retrouvée dans le sac à Sirius. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? "

Samantha réfléchit un petit moment. Elle croisa les regards de ses amies, et la réponse se lut dans leurs yeux avides.

" C'est d'accord, " répondit-elle. " Ce soir minuit, pas une minute de retard sinon nous nous en allons, et je considèrerai que nous avons gagné le duel. "

Potter eut un petit rire, et tendit sa main. Sam la prit, et tenta de la broyer. Potter eut du mal à rester impassible à la douleur, mais il s'en tira sans trop passer pour une mauviette. Sam lui lança un regard mauvais, et lui ordonna " de sa casser le plus vite possible pour rejoindre sa cour de dindons. " Soit il n'entendit pas, ce qui était peu probable, soit il fit comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, ce qui était un tout petit peu plus probable, mais très légèrement en raison de son orgueil indicible.

Les quatre filles sortirent dans le parc. Elles n'avaient aucune envie d'aller en cours de Métamorphose. Cette vieille bique de McGonagall les détestait, et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Ca tombait bien, puisque c'était réciproque.

Elles s'installèrent au même endroit que pendant la nuit dernière. Sam attrapa son paquet de cigarettes et en prit une, avec un ravissement presque palpable. Livie sortit une brosse de son sac et commença à se coiffer, tandis que Mira et Alex attrapaient un jeu d'échec version sorcier.

" Samie ? " demanda Livie, en continuant à coiffer ses cheveux blonds et bouclés.

" Ouais ? "

" Tu ne crois pas qu'on s'ennuiera quand les Maraudeurs ne seront plus là ? "

Sam réfléchit à la question. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cette partie de l'histoire pour le moment. Les Maraudeurs, bien qu'immatures, détestables, arrogants et antipathique (du point de vue des Diablesses), étaient quand même assez distrayants. Comment serait-ce quand ils ne seraient plus là ? Bonne question.

" Non, on ne s'ennuiera pas, " affirma Sam. " Imagine comment ce sera ! "

" Ben j'ai un peu de mal à imaginer. "

" Ben dis-toi que ce sera mieux. "

Enervée pour pas grand chose, Sam s'allongea, ferma les yeux, et se tut. Le bruit de la brosse sur les cheveux de Liv la stressait. Elle essaya de ne pas y faire attention. Mais ce bruit lui ramenait des souvenirs, qu'elle aurait voulu oublier. Des souvenirs lointains…

__

Je crois que j'ai oublié de vous expliquer quelque chose, à vous, lecteurs, quand je vous ai présenté Samantha. Elle a des secrets, des souvenirs qu'elle aimerait enfouir au plus profond d'elle, pour qu'il ne puisse plus l'embêter, mais elle n'y arrive pas. Elle ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais c'est peut-être de là que vient son désir de faire souffrir, sa joie à être ignoble, son envie de faire ce que personne n'accepte… C'est peut-être un désir de vengeance.

Je vais vous raconter, mais promettez-moi de ne pas dévoiler de secret à quiconque d'autre. Sam m'en voudrait à vie. Elle a dix-sept ans, elle est presque une femme, mais une partie de son âme est encore plongée dans l'enfance, comme un mort qui reste dans le monde réel car il y a quelque chose qu'il n'a pas accompli. Voyez-vous, il y a dix ans de ça, la petite Samantha Travers a découvert ce que souffrir voulait dire. Son père, un gros malade je vous dis, a osé la toucher ! Il l'a battue, comme il n'avait jamais battu personne auparavant. Je ne vais pas partir dans les détails, car, comme toujours, j'étais là, j'ai tout vu, et comme le narrateur que je suis, je n'ai fait que regarder, sans intervenir.

Maintenant, vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi le bruit de la brosse à cheveux de Liv lui ramène de tels souvenirs. C'est simple… enfin, pour moi ça l'est, mais pas pour vous. Mr Travers a battu sa fille avec ses poing, sa baguette, mais aussi… avec une brosse à cheveux. C'était sûrement la première chose qu'il avait pu se mettre sous la main. C'est un objet si idiot, qui pourrait faire rire certains d'entre vous (le premier qui rit je l'assomme). C'est pour cette raison qu'une partie du dos de Sam est rempli de fines cicatrices, longues et blanches. Je vous les montrerai un jour, quand j'en aurai l'occasion. Juste le dos.

A onze heures et demi, les quatre Diablesses quittèrent leur dortoir. Elles passèrent par un passage qui les mena juste à côté de l'entrée vers la Tour d'Astronomie, la plus haute tour de Poudlard. Ainsi, elles ne risquèrent pas de se faire attraper par un quelconque professeur.

A onze heures moins le quart, elles arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous. Il n'y avait pas de Maraudeurs.

" A minuit, on se casse, " murmura Sam en allumant sa quatrième cigarette de la journée.

" Pas la peine, on est là, " répondit une voix.

Juste après la voix, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, Sirius Black en tête. Sam entendit Mira murmurer : " Mais d'où ils sortent ? " Personne ne les avait vus arriver.

" C'est bien, " annonça Sam, " vous êtes en avance. "

" On fait ce duel, et on s'en va, j'ai un conseil de discipline à huit heures demain matin, " répondit Black.

" Tu as peur ? Ou t'es simplement stressé ? " demanda Mira, en souriant malicieusement.

" T'aimerais bien savoir, " murmura le Gryffondor.

" Allez, qu'on en finisse ! " dit Lupin.

Ses yeux choquèrent Sam. C'était comme si la lune était rentrée à l'intérieur. Elle éclairait toute la tour, mais surtout les yeux du Gryffondor. Si Sam avait dû trouver une qualité à Lupin, elle aurait dit qu'il avait de beaux yeux, comme elle aurait dit que Black avait une belle tête, Potter pareil, et Pettigrow le don de passer inaperçu. _Lupin aussi a une belle tête, d'ailleurs_, pensa-t-elle en le fixant. Elle rencontra les yeux du Gryffondor, qui lui lança un regard méprisant. Sam ricana, en pensant que ce garçon pensait peut-être qu'il était intimidant.

Sam se retourna, enleva sa cape, termina sa cigarette avant de lancer le mégot par-dessus les remparts de la tour. Ses trois amis posèrent aussi leurs capes, et les garçons les imitèrent. Sam se mit alors à regarder Sirius Black. Malgré le fait qu'il soit détestable, arrogant, et amoureux de lui-même, Sam ne pouvait nier qu'il avait vraiment la classe. Ses cheveux étaient longs et noirs, ses yeux de la même couleur. Il était grand et musclé. Physiquement, il était presque parfait.

James Potter était plus petit que Black et Lupin, mais très peu. Il avait les cheveux noirs, un peu moins longs que ceux de Black, et très en bataille. Pettigrow, lui, n'était pas très grand, et assez rondouillard. Ses cheveux étaient châtains, mais d'un châtain terne et triste. C'était le suiveur de la bande, d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir, alors que Lupin était l'intellectuel et le 'sage', et les deux autres les leaders.

" Allez, on y va oui ou non ? " s'exclama Black.

Les quatre Diablesses s'avancèrent pour former une ligne, et, par reflex, les garçons firent la même chose : ils s'alignèrent en face des filles. Sam se retrouva an face de Lupin, Mira en face de Black, Liv en face de Pettigrow, et Alex en face de Potter. Ils sortirent tous leur baguette. Il y eut un moment de silence, et…

" C'est parti, " dirent-ils d'une même voix.

Les filles, amusées, se regardèrent. Ils avaient prononcé ces mots en même temps, de la même tonalité et…

__

Ouh là, ça sent pas bon là… Non c'est pas vous ! … Regardez le ciel !

La lune, qui avant éclairait toute la tour, n'éclairait plus que la ligne des garçons et la ligne des filles. Par un phénomène inexplicable, l'ombre de Sam rencontra celle de Lupin. Les deux ombres se détachèrent de leurs maîtres, et se mélangèrent pour former un disque noir, et irrégulier, sur le sol. Sam n'était pas inquiète, mais étonnée. Elle leva les yeux vers Lupin, qui semblait aussi abasourdi qu'elle. Au cri que poussa Liv, elle tourna la tête et vit qu'elle et Lupin n'étaient pas les seuls à subir cet étrange phénomène.

La tête de Sam se mit à tourner, de plus en plus vite. Sa vue devint floue, elle commença à avoir mal au ventre. Soudain, elle reçut comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Elle agita ses bras, dans le but de toucher celui qui avait osé la frapper mais elle battit seulement le vent.

Et puis…

__

…rien.

(N/A : Mwahahaha… c'est sadique, hein ?)

Un cri réveilla Samantha. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Elle s'étira dans son lit, et se leva lentement. Elle avait la vue floue.

" Qui c'est qu'a gueulé ? " demanda-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

Ce fut à elle de pousser un cri. Sa voix ! C'était pas sa voix ! Elle regarda devant elle, et vit Potter, Pettigrow, et Black, assis sur le lit à Liv, semblant abattu. Alors non seulement elle se retrouvait à muer sans aucune raison apparente (_J'ai quand même pas pris un coup de froid, hein ? ?_), mais il y avait dans son territoire trois Gryffondor, qui plus est les _Maraudeurs_, dans _son_ dortoir !

" Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là, vous ? " hurla Sam, furieuse.

__

Euh… c'est pas un euphémisme là ? Le mot furieuse, je le trouve un tout petit peu… léger. Vous croyez pas ? Je veux bien avouer que vous êtes le narrateur habituel, donc plus ancien que moi ce qui vous donne le droit d'avoir l'air très pompeux quand vous parlez au passé, mais bon, vous auriez pu trouver mieux.

Samantha se sentait sur le point d'exploser…

__

S'il vous plait, je viens de vous adresser la parole !

… mais quand elle se rendit compte qu'aucun des invités non invités ne répondait, elle continua à hurler.

__

Eh ho ! On vous a pas appris la politesse ? Quand quelqu'un vous parle, on répond ! Ou alors on s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir répondre !

Je n'avais aucune envie d'adresser la parole à ce nouveau narrateur, alors je m'excusai de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre, même si le verbe pouvoir aurait plutôt dû se faire remplacer par le verbe vouloir.

__

Regardez-le avec ses règles de grammaire... Je rêve ! Vous avez vu ? Il parle au passé ! Quel personnage… professionnel ! Pwa !

Face à ces affronts et ces moqueries, je décidai de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à cette demi-portion de narrateur. Je tins alors à préciser à l'auteur qu'employer cette _chose_ était pour moi une forte trahison. Je pensai qu'un narrateur aussi qualifié que moi suffisait, mais je me rendis compte que l'auteur n'était pas du même avis que moi.

__

Qui c'est qu'il traite de chose ? C'est moi que tu traites de chose ? Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la chose ?

N/A : Et l'auteur, tu sais ce qu'elle dit l'auteur ? ? Maintenant vous vous la fermez et vous bossez !

… …

" Chut ! Tais-toi ! " chuchota précipitamment Pettigrow, en s'approchant de Sam.

" Qu'est-ce vous foutez là ?? " répéta-t-elle.

" C'est pas qui tu crois ! " s'exclama Black.

" _Et c'est qui alors_ _?_ " hurla-t-elle. " Et où sont Mira, Liv et Alex ? "

" Devant toi, " dit Potter, très sérieusement.

Samantha se tut alors, certaine que c'était une très mauvaise plaisanterie. S'il y avait un moment où elle aurait voulu commettre un meurtre, c'était bien celui-là. Sur qui ? Je vous laisse deviner. _Qu'est-ce qu'il foutent là, eux ??_ Et elle se mit à rire, de plus en plus fort… elle partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Pettigrow se leva, et attrapa un miroir dans la malle à Liv. Sam se calma sur le coup et s'apprêta à hurler " Touche pas à ça, toi ! " mais elle s'arrêta quand :

" Tiens, regarde ! " ordonna Pettigrow en tendant le miroir à Sam.

Sam ne se regarda pas aussitôt dans le miroir. Quelque chose était bizarre. Ce Pettigrow possédait beaucoup plus d'assurance que d'habitude et ne cessait de passer ses doigts derrière ses oreilles en poussant des soupirs exaspéré quand il voyait qu'il n'y avait aucun mèche à positionner. Potter était assis sur le lit et la regardait ave un regard impassible qui lui rappelait vaguement Alexandra, et Black avait sa main droite dans sa bouche et se rongeait les ongles. Elle n'avais jamais vu Black se ronger les ongles auparavant…

Sam se regarda dans le miroir, et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia…

__

Elle avait le visage de Remus Lupin !


	4. Alliance

****

Et c'est parti pour d'autres RAR. En tout cas, l'auteur et moi remercions chaleureusement (mais pas trop chaleureusement quand même,) ceux (en l'occurrence celles) qui mettent des reviews, mais aussi ceux qui lisent sans reviewer (s'il y en a ).

Morri : C'est encore une bien gentille review que tu adresses à l'auteur. Tu ne peux pas imaginer quel plaisir elle éprouve quand elle voit que l'expéditeur de la critique a pour pseudonyme le doux nom de Morri… Ah… _J'te rappelle que t'es pas censé lécher les bottes des lecteurs ! Mais j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à lire les reviews quand elles commencent par Morri… et les autres aussi ! _ Je te demande pardon, mais que vient faire la pleine lune dans cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Samantachou devrait " avoir les inconvénients de la pleine lune si pleine lune il y a " ? Je ne comprend pas. J'ai l'impression que l'auteur m'a caché quelque chose que les lecteurs – et pas moi ! – sauraient. Lily ? ? _Oui ? le tout accompagné sourire qui se veut très innocent Euh… nooon, je ne vois pas _du tout_ de quoi tu peux bien parler mon cher… mon cher… euh… narrateur ! kof kof _Vraiment ? _Oui oui ! _Pour de vrai ? _De vrai de vrai ! Comment pourrais-je te mentir ? _Ouais… bon… Revenons à nos mouton ! Certes, tu en apprendras plus sur cette histoire d'ombres etc. au cours des prochains chapitres, mais pour tout t'avouer, l'auteur ne sais pas du tout quand exactement ! … … … reste sans voix devant la phrase qui suit … … … … Qu'ils finissent ensembles ? ? ? Les Maraudeurs et les Diablesses ? ? Pwa ! ! ! ! Non, non, et re non ! Ja-mais ! ! _A première vue c'est pas toi qui décides ! _Tu aurais le cœur de faire ça ? _J'ai le cœur de faire n'importe quoi ! Même de mettre des Serpentards avec des Gryffondors ! _Si tu fais ça je me mets en grève ! _Aucun problème ! Ce sera pas une très grosse perte tu sais ! se demande comment elle a fait pour trouver un crétin pareil dans sa fic _Encore une fois, un grand merci pour cette review, on ne te le dira jamais assez !

Mystick : Salut ! Donc si je comprend bien, ce " bip ", qui m'avait paru assez étrange, est en réalité une imitation de ce qu'on entend à la tévélision moldue quand les gens disent des marques ou des gros mots très gros ? Là, en l'occurrence, le " bip " remplaçait un gros mot très gros. _Quelle perspicacité ! Va falloir que je pense à l'augmentation ! _Ah oui oui oui ! _Je te rassure, je plaisantais… _Pfff… Pas juste ! Je t'en veux beaucoup d'insulter mes Diablesses Mystick ! J'en ai le cœur brisé ! _N'exagère pas quand même ! _Mais si c'est vrai ! Mais bon, étant donné que tu as apprécié ce chapitre, je t'en veux un peu moins… L'auteur espère ne pas avoir été trop longue à ton goût ! Merci beaucoup !

Ambre : n'en reviens pas Ambre ? ? cligne des yeux deux trois fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêve pas C'est toi ? ? ? Re-cligne des yeux, se pince l'avant-bras, et réalise enfin que… Je rêve pas ! C'est bien toi ! J'ai bien pensé que tu avais disparu ! Lily se demandait bien où tu étais passée ! _Me refais plus ce coup-là ! J'ai failli lancer un appel de disparition ! _Au moins… Enfin bref, c'est une grande joie d'avoir ta review ! Nous sommes très contents que tu aies aimé les trois premiers chapitres et espérons que tu apprécieras le quatrième ! _C'est quand que tu continues tes fics ? Et IOA t'en fais quoi ? Je veux vivre ! Je veux apparaître enfin ! _De quoi parles-tu ? _De rien qui te regarde ! reporte son attention vers Ambrounette Je veux vivre ! ! ! (Bahri n'hich, n'hich ! se la joue à la Faudel, en hurlant comme une malade quelques mots qu'elle comprend pas et en les écorchant gravement) Enfin, dans IOA, comme tu l'avais dit ! _**Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? F_erme-la un peu, tu veux ? _Mrblmbrgrmdmbrd… Sur ce, Ambre, je te laisse ! Merci !**

Titou-Monny : Salut ! Ca te donne envie de savoir la suite ? Voilà qui est fort bien ! _J'aurais pas dit mieux ! _ L'auteur n'avait pas beaucoup pensé à l'effet que cela pourrait produire sur toi, cette fin… En fait, elle essaie pas trop d'imaginer ! Elle sait ce que ça fait d'être complètement en bave devant un simple nom ! _Suffit qu'il y ait marqué " Sirius Black " ou " Remus Lupin " et là je fond ! Et si tu marques " Emile Hirsch ", je me sens plus ! ! _Roh… Ces filles alors… On espère que tu n'auras pas piqué de crise de nerfs en voyant son nom en toute dernière ligne (qu'est-ce que ça peut être _frustrant_ quand on voit le nom de son idole sans rien après ! - ). En espérant que la suite ta plaira : Salut !

__

4- Alliance

Sam attrapa le miroir que –le faux – Pettigrow lui tendait et se regarda intensément dedans. Elle tremblait horriblement.

" Mon visage ! " cria-t-elle. " _Mon visage ! !_ Il est où ? "

De la colère, Sam était passée à l'hystérie. Dans le miroir, au lieu de voir le visage d'un jolie brune au visage ovale, avec des yeux bleus et perçants, elle voyait un visage masculin déformé par la fureur et la surprise, aux cheveux couleur de lune, et aux yeux dorés… _dorés ?_ Elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils pouvaient être dorés.

" Bien… Etant donné qu tu as en ce moment même le visage de Lupin, Lupin doit sûrement avoir ton corps. Enfin, je crois… " expliqua Black, mal assuré.

" _Comment ça tu crois ? ?_ "

Sam se prit la tête dans ses mains et fit quelques pas dans le dortoir, pour se calmer un peu. Elle se retourna vers Black, qui d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, n'était pas vraiment Black, du moins pas à l'intérieur.

" T'es qui toi alors ? " demanda Sam à ce dernier.

Black soupira, heureux que Sam ait enfin compris.

" Mira. "

" Où est Livie ? "

" Là… " dit une petite voix désespérée.

Livie leva la main de Pettigrow. Sam n'aurait jamais imaginé Livie dans la peau d'un petit gros (N/A : c'est le cas de le dire ) comme lui. Surtout à cause de ses nerfs qui lâchèrent sur le coup, elle explosa de rire. Livie – dans le corps de Pettigrow – s'assit sur son lit et se prit la tête entre ses deux mains.

" Mais regarde-moi ! " sanglota-t-elle. " Je suis hideuse ! Je suis grosse, presque chauve, j'ai des ongles tout rongés, de grosses mains et en plus de ça j'ai une tête de débile ! "

Quand elle releva la tête, ses yeux étaient rouges et deux larmes glissaient sur sa joue. Sam sentit une pointe de culpabilité en voyant son amie dans cet état. Elle se retourna et inspira un grand coup pour ne pas montrer son visage défait, triste. Quand elle sentit qu'elle était calmée, elle revint vers Livie. Le faux Potter qui, par élimination, devait être Alex, était assis à côté de l'ancienne jolie blonde, et avait sa main autour de son épaule.

Sam n'aurait jamais pu imaginer voir un spectacle de la sorte. Potter et Pettigrow sur le lit à Livie, Pettigrow pleurant et Potter, le visage fermé, sans aucune joie, contrairement à d'habitude, passant son bras autour des épaules de son ami. Black se rongeant les ongles quelques mètres plus loin, d'un air je-m'en-foutiste, les sourcils froncés. Et puis il y avait un Lupin fier, la tête haute, regardant d'un regard qui se voulait dur Potter et Pettigrow. Et puis, ces quatre garçons étaient en chemise de nuit vertes et argentées, laissant voir des mollets poilus et musclés en ce qui concernait Potter, Black et Lupin.

" Pleurer ne nous avancera à rien, " annonça Sam. " Il faut trouver pourquoi on est dans cet état. "

" Cinq gallions que c'est un coup des Maraudeurs, " répondit Mira, levant la tête. " Je suis sûre que cette histoire de duel, c'était du pipo… "

" Le duel… Mais oui ! "

Sam eut comme un éclair. Aucun doute que c'était un coup des Maraudeurs ! Qui d'autre aurait pu faire ça ? Et puis, elles s'étaient retrouvées dans leur dortoir, alors qu'elles avaient dû s'évanouir. Seul les Maraudeurs auraient pu les ramener dans ce dortoir. Comment ? Aucune idée.

" Il faut aller voir les Maraudeurs, " dit Sam.

Livie sembla recevoir une décharge électrique. D'un bond, elle se leva et se planta en plein milieu de la salle. Elle regardait le trois filles six fois par secondes, si elle avait pu elle aurait regardé les trois en même temps, elle respirait fort, et quand elle se mit à parler, Sam comprit qu'elle était en pleine crise s'hystérie.

" Alors là, non ! Vous, vous pouvez aller les voir, vous pouvez aller les tuer si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez, mais IL N'EST PAS QUESTION QUE JE SORTE COMME CA ! Putain de merde, _regarde-moi_ ! T'as déjà vu plus moche ? Je ne sortirai pas comme ça, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit dans cet état, je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas, je ne… "

" Pourtant il le faut, " la coupa Mira.

" JE NE VEUX PAS ! T'a pas compris ? J'ai une réputation à garder, j'ai un honneur à ne pas bafouer ! Pour vous c'est facile, vous vous retrouvez dans la peau de trois des plus beaux mecs de l'école, mais, moi, qu'et-ce que je dois dire, hein ? JE SUIS HIDEUSE ! ! ! "

" Ca, je te l'accorde, tu es hideuse comme ça, " répondit Sam. " Mais il est six heures du matin, personne n'est levé, et en plus de ça personne ne se rendra compte que tu es Livie et pas Pettigrow. Donc maintenant tu te calmes ou je te fais la peau ! "

Livie tenta de faire la jolie moue qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avec son visage, mais sur la tête de Pettigrow, cela se transforma en une immonde grimace. Livie mit sa main sur sa bouche et cria. Le hurlement fut étouffé, mais tout de même très sonore. Puis elle se calma.

" C'est d'accord, je veux bien aller voir ces Maraudeurs, je retrouverai mon vrai corps et tout sera terminé. N'est-ce pas ? "

Personne ne répondit. Livie se rendit compte que personne ne connaissait vraiment la réponde, alors au lieu d'utiliser ses mains, et prit un coussin, se le balança sur le visage et hurla encore plus fort.

" Calme-toi, Liv… Je vais faire en sorte que ces minables nous rendent nos corps. D'accord ? "

Sam n'était pas sûre du tout de ses propos. Elle avait au fond d'elle la certitude que rien n'était aussi simple, et elle redoutait ce qui allait arriver. Elle priait au plus profond d'elle que ce qu'elle pensait soit faux : _elles allaient devoir passer plusieurs jours dans la peau des Maraudeurs._

" D'accord, " répondit Liv. " On va les voir. Vous connaissez le mot de passe de là-bas ? "

" Le dernière fois, c'était _Lion de feu,_ je ne pense pas qu'il ait changé, " répondit Alex.

" Très bien, donc on pourra rentrer sans problèmes. "

" Je propose qu'on leur apporte des vêtements, nos vêtement. S'ils ont nos corps, ça leur sera très utile, au cas où ils nous rendraient pas nos corps tout de suite, " proposa Mira.

Liv se mit à rire.

" Il n'y aura pas de " au cas où ", ok ? Ils _vont_ nous rendre nos corps, et _aujourd'hui_. "

" Si tu veux. Mais mieux vaut amener des vêtements quand même. "

Livie lança un regard noir à Mira.

Sam attrapa un grand sac. Les trois " filles " y mirent des vêtements, petites culottes et chaussettes y comprises. Mira prit aussi une brosse, des barrettes, des élastiques et la boite à maquillage de Liv. Elle semblait penser comme Sam, ce qui était sûrement la bonne vision des choses : elles allaient rester coincées dans le corps des Maraudeurs pendant quelques temps.

" Allez, on y va ! " ordonna Livie.

" Attend une seconde, je vais me laver les dents. "

Liv maugréa quelque chose que Sam ne voulut même pas savoir, et cette dernière passa par la salle de bain après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir. Si jamais un Serpentard la voyait comme ça… Elle se regarda dans la glace. C'était quelque chose de si étrange… Se planter devant un miroir pour voir un visage qui n'est pas le sien, et qui en plus est celui d'un Maraudeur, si mignon soit-il. C'était étrange, mais aussi répugnant.

Une idée folle la traversa. Elle leva sa chemise de nuit et baissa légèrement sa petite culotte. Elle vit cette… chose. Elle se sentit dégoûtée à l'idée de savoir que c'était elle, une fille, qui devait maintenant porter ce genre de chose.

" Comment ils font pour pisser avec ça ? " murmura-t-elle en remettant sa chemise de nuit normalement.

__

Voyons ! Sam ! Cela ne se fait pas ! Quel manque de pudeur… Excusez-la…

Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce Lupin était quand même bien équipé…

__

De mieux en mieux… Tu commences à m'écœurer Sam.

Elle se lava les dents en vitesse et revint vers ses amies dans le dortoir.

" Il n'y a personne dehors, si on se dépêche ça ira, " annonça-t-elle.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elles se dépêchèrent de sortir. Trente secondes plus tard, elles étaient dans les cachots, frissonnant de froid sous leur maigres chemises de nuit. Les quatre fausses Maraudeuses entreprirent de faire leur chemin jusqu'à la tour de Gryffondor. Elles avaient huit étages à monter. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elles étaient en haut, et elles n'avaient croisé personne.

La grosse dame dormait.

C'est bien une affreuse histoire qui arrive à mes Diablesses… Pour elles, si Serpentardes, se retrouver dans le corps de ces Maraudeurs est si… horrible. Je comprends que Livie pique un crise. En tout cas, maintenant, il serait intéressant de passer au point de vue des Maraudeurs, rien que pour voir comment les choses vont de ce côté, et aussi pour vérifier si les Diablesses ont raison de penser que tout est de leur faute. Je refuse de faire des interventions ici, je vais donc laisser la place à ma collègue, la narratrice, qui s'occupera de leur cas. Je vous laisse donc ici…

****

Euh…

__

Oui ?

****

Ben à vrai dire, pour l'instant les Maraudeurs ne se sont rendu compte de rien.

__

Ils dorment quand même pas ?

****

Ben… si.

__

Dans de tels moments, il ne pensent qu'à dormir ?!

****

Ben sache que mes personnages, à savoir les Maraudeurs, sont des gens normaux, donc à six heures du matin, ils dorment ! Ils sont censées se lever dans seulement une heure !

__

Tu insinues que les Diablesses ne sont pas normales ?

****

Exactement !

__

Parfait. J'avais décidé d'être à peu près sympa avec toi, et d'ignorer quelque peu le fait que tu sois du côté des Maraudeurs, mais en fait non. Maintenant, y en a qui doivent bosser. Adieu.

****

C'est ça, adieu !

__

Je reviens donc au point de vue des Diablesses, étant donné que ces crétins de Maraudeurs ne font que dormir. J'espère que les filles vont les réveiller… Hin ! Hin ! Hin !

Mira tapa sur le tableau – comme on tape à une porte – pour réveiller la Grosse Dame.

" Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? " demanda celle-ci, encore à moitié endormie et visiblement énervée que quelqu'un ose la réveiller à cette heure-ci, et surtout de cette manière-là.

Mira eut pour seule réponse " _Lion de feu_ ".

La grosse dame murmura un vague " _Ces jeunes, de nos jours…_ " et se poussa pour laisser passer les quatre faux Gryffondor.

Pour la première fois, les Diablesses se retrouvèrent dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Ici, elles étaient à peu près en sécurité. Personne ne pourrais leur demander ce qu'elles faisaient là, vu qu'elles étaient, en apparence – mais alors seulement en apparence – chez elles.

" Alors, à votre avis, c'est où les dortoirs des garçons ? " demanda Liv.

" A droite, c'est écrit. "

Les Diablesses prirent les escaliers de droites et cherchèrent la porte où était écrit " Sixièmes années ". Elles la trouvèrent au sixième étage. Prudemment, elles ouvrirent la porte. Tout était noir. Au fond d'elle, Sam avait peur de voir les Maraudeurs dans leur état normal, avec leur vrai corps. Les Diablesses entrèrent lentement, sans bruit, dans le dortoir et refermèrent la porte derrière elles. Elles allumèrent leurs bougies pour voir si les Maraudeurs étaient bien là.

Sam se rendit à la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. Un douce lumière envahit lentement la salle. Enfin, elle put voir clairement les quatre " garçons ". Elle se vit dans un lit, les cheveux dans tous les sens, emmêlés. Elle vit Liv roulée en boule, elle vit aussi Mira, torse nu, dans un caleçon beaucoup trop grand pour elle, avec les draps par terre, et enfin elle vit Alex, dans un grand T-Shirt et en caleçon, laissant voir ses jambes fines et longues.

" Qu'est-ce qu… " commença Black, endormi.

Mais quand il vit les personnes devant lui, il se frotta les yeux, sûrement persuadé d'avoir rêvé. _Non, non, tu ne rêves pas… _pensa Sam. Black resta un moment, assis sur son lit, dans le corps de Mira torse nu, à regarder, bouche bée, son jumeau devant lui. _Il est tellement endormi qu'il n'a même pas remarqué les changements dans sa voix…_

" Comment tu as fait ça ? " demanda Mira.

" Fais quoi ? "

" Je veux que tu me rendes mon corps ! "

" Ton corps ? Je… Aaaah ! J'ai compris ! Tu es mon jumeau maléfique ! "

" Va chier. J'ai l'air de ton jumeau ? Regarde-toi ! "

" Que je me… " dit Black en baissant la tête, laissant ainsi tomber une masse de cheveux par dessus son cou.

Il vit la poitrine qu'il avait maintenant, et releva aussitôt la tête.

" Oh ! " s'exclama-t-il. " J'ai de l… Oh ! Ma voix ! c'est pas ma voix ! "

" Non, c'est la mienne, " répondit Mira d'un ton las.

" La tienne ? "

" Oui, la mienne, ma mienne à moi. Et le corps aussi c'est à m… TOUCHE PAS A çA, TOI ! " cria Mira quand elle vit que Black s'apprêtait à regarder de plus près la paire de seins qu'il avait. " Mets un T-Shirt ! "

Sam se rendit compte que les autres " garçons " venaient de se réveiller.

C'était si étrange de se voir, comme on peut voir une autre personne. Elle pouvait " se " regarder là, endormie, les cheveux décoiffés, les yeux bouffis. Aaaah ! Elle avait vraiment cette tête-là le matin ? ?

" Pourquoi t'as hurlé Padfoot ? " demanda Lupin d'une voix endormie.

" Mas j'ai pas hurlé ! " répondit le véritable Black.

Lupin s'aperçut de la présence de trois personnes indésirables dans les lits des Maraudeurs. Et puis ce fut le choc : lui ! En face de lui ! Lui-même ! Il se voyait en face de lui, comme un miroir, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de miroir.

****

Non mais je rêve ! Je te rappelle que tu es le narrateur des Diablesses, pas des Maraudeurs, t'as pas le droit d'être dans la tête de mon Remus ! C'est moi qui suis censée être dans sa tête !

__

Exact… C'est juste une erreur de l'auteur. Hey, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? ? Je ne suis pas censé savoir les pensées de Lupin !

****

Il s'appelle Remus !

__

Oh la ferme, sale Gryffondor…

N/A : Bon, on recommence alors… Pff, c'est pas une vie ça.

" Mais j'ai pas hurlé ! " répondit le véritable Black.

Lupin regarda ce dernier. Sam le vit écarquiller les yeux. Le Sirius qu'il voyait n'avait rien en commun avec celui qu'il connaissait : il était petit, maigre, avec des yeux verts foncés, profonds, et en plus de ça, il avait des seins.

Lupin sortit de son lit, très calme, et s'avança jusqu'à mur derrière Sam. Sur ce mur, il y avait un miroir. Lupin se planta devant, et se regarda droit dans les yeux. Puis il se retourna vers Sam, et lui demanda :

" Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? "

" Je sui sûr que c'est un de leur coup ! " s'exclama Black.

" Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ? " demanda Potter, visiblement énervé.

Voir une Alexandra exprimer un sentiment avec son visage était… exceptionnel.

" Justement, je vous retourne la question, " répondit Livie.

Potter explosa de rire, puis il se ressaisit.

" Vous n'allez quand même pas nous faire croire que vous n'y êtes pour rien ! " s'exclama-t-il.

" Euh… " commença la fausse Livie, donc le vrai Pettigrow. " Je me disais que… ce serait quand même assez bizarre que ce soit elles dans notre corps… "

Quand il vit qu'on l'écoutait, il prit plus d'assurance.

" C'est vrai, elles nous détestent, et on les déteste aussi. Elles détestent les Gryffondor, alors pourquoi vouloir prendre notre place ? Et puis, nous, on n'aurait pas pu prendre vos corps non plus, étant donné que nous n'aimons pas les Serpentard. Donc… euh… "

" Il a raison, " intervint Lupin. " Ce qui arrive n'est pas de notre faute, et je doute que ce soit de la votre aussi. "

" Alors comment se fait-il que nous ayons échangé nos corps ? " demanda Sam.

Elle répugnait l'idée de devoir parler à ces Gryffondor. Elle répugnait l'idée qu'elle avait un corps de Gryffondor. Elle répugnait l'idée qu'un Gryffondor avait son corps. Et elle répugnait aussi l'idée que ce cauchemar allait devoir durer.

" Et bien, je suppose que c'est du à ce sort très complexe de magie primitive… " répondit Lupin.

" La magie primitive ? " dit Livie.

Elle lui avait parlé normalement ! Pas une once de mépris, ni de colère. Seulement de l'étonnement. Sam lança un regard noir à son amie. _Elle n'a qu'à lui dire " Je t'aime " tant qu'elle y est…_

" Oui. La magie primitive. C'est la magie qui n'est pas faite par les sorciers. Elle vient de la nature, ou de choses comme ça. C'est elle qui est à la base de certains phénomènes magiques incontrôlables. Elle est l'auteur de beaucoup de malédiction.

" Ca nous dit pas comment on s'est retrouvé dans vos putain de corps, " coupa Mira.

" T'es pas beaucoup à plaindre, toi, " répondit Black, agressivement, " regarde-moi. "

Mira ricana. _Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être arrogant_, pensa Sam.

" Eh bien, ce sort confond deux forces humaines quand elles font quelque chose en commun, de très spécial. Là, en l'occurrence, on a prononcé tous les huit les mêmes mots accompagnés des mêmes gestes. "

" J'comprend pas… " dit Pettigrow.

Black soupira.

" C'est pourtant facile ! " s'exclama ce dernier. " C'est de la logique magique. Les moldus l'appellent fausse logique, ou syllogisme, mais chez n… "

" Allez, accouché ! " dit Mira. " Rien à battre de tes putains de moldus. "

Black la regarda d'un œil qui aurait dû être noir, mais qui maintenant était coloré de vert, mais ne dit rien.

" … mais chez nous c'est tout à fait logique, " continua-t-il…

__

Attend, attend ! Laisse-moi deviner, je suis fort en logique ! Les Maraudeurs ont fait un geste, et ont prononcé une phrase ( ils lèvent leur baguette et prononcent : " C'est parti ! "), et les Diablesses ont fait la même chose en même temps. Alors les Diablesses sont devenus les Maraudeurs. C'est comme en Mathématiques :

Soit a les Diablesses

Soit b les Maraudeurs

Soit c les mots prononcés et les gestes effectués

a = c

b = c

donc a = b !

J'ai juste professeur ? ? …

" … Nous avons fait un geste, et prononcé une phrase, et vous avez fait la même chose en même temps. Alors vous êtes devenues nous. C'est comme en Mathématiques.

" Soit a les Maraudeurs

" Soit b les Diablesses

" Soit c les mots prononcés et les gestes effectués

" a = c

" b = c

" donc a = c. C'est pas compliqué ! "

__

Chuis trop fort…

" Ah ouais… J'ai compris ! " s'exclama Pettigrow.

" Waw, je vais faire une croix rouge dans mon agenda pour me souvenir de ce jour comme celui où ce crétin de Pettigrow à réussi a utiliser correctement son cerveau, pour la première fois de sa courte vie – qui deviendra encore plus courte s'il ne me rend pas mon corps très vite, " répondit Liv d'un air cynique et très rapidement.

Mira et Sam s'échangèrent un regard étonné tandis que l'ancienne jolie blonde reprenait son souffle. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de Liv de proférer des menaces de mort. Preuve qu'elle était très en colère… Après tout, peut-être qu'elle était tout aussi Diablesse que les trois autres.

" Je suppose que ce sort de magie primitive nous a ensuite conduit à l'endroit où nous sommes le plus chez nous, autrement dit dans nos dortoirs, " continua Remus. " C'est courant dans ce style de magie. "

Potter prit la parole :

" Maintenant, la plus importante question : _comment fait-on pour retrouver nos corps ?_ "

Il y eut un silence pesant.

" D'accord… " dit Potter. " Je sais pas pour vous, mais je refuse de passer ma journée dans le corps d'une Serpentard, qui plus est d'une Serpentard morbide, muette et beaucoup trop grande ! "

__

Hey ! Je t'interdis d'insulter mon Alex ! OK ?

Alex eut un sourire méprisant, signe qu'elle se contrefichait de l'avis de ce stupide Gryffondor.

" Donc si j'ai bien compris, personne ne sait comment arranger la situation ? " demanda Sam.

" La magie primitive est très capricieuse d'après ce que je sais, " répondit Lupin d'une voix presque gentille, qui produit un drôle d'effet à Sam, " et il se peut que cet échange de corps dure une journée, comme il se peut qu'il dure une semaine, un mois, un an… "

" JE REFUSE DE GARDER LE CORPS DE CE PETIT RAT ! " s'écria Livie.

Etrangement, Sam vit les quatre Maraudeurs s'échanger des regards complices. Bien qu'il se voulut fier, Pettigrow était rouge comme un pivoine. Le fait de se faire traiter de " sale petit rat " semblait l'affecter.

" Et moi je refuse de rester dans le corps de cette voleuse, cette… "

Black s'interrompit aussitôt. Il semblait horrifié. Mira sembla comprendre sur le coup.

" Oh ! " s'écria-t-elle, horrifiée à son tour. " Le conseil de discipline ! "

Sam sembla recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre. Oui ! Le conseil de discipline ! Celui auquel Black devait assister à huit heures ! Ce matin !

Black regarda Mira d'un œil insistant.

" Alors là, non ! " s'exclama-t-elle. " Je refuse d'aller à ce foutu conseil à ta place ! C'est toi qui doit être renvoyé ! C'est toi qui nous fais chier depuis la première année alors c'est toi qui devrait bouffer la sanction ! _Pas moi !_ "

" L'arroseur est arrosé à ce que je vois, " constata Lupin.

Sam se tourna vers lui.

" Ferma-la, toi " ordonna-t-elle.

Lupin eut un petit sourire en coin qui horripila la Diablesse.

" D'accord, j'y vais, " répondit Black. " De toute façon, ça m'est égal. J'ai ton apparence, personne ne soupçonnera que je suis Sirius et pas Mira. Donc je peux très bien me pointer là-bas, dire que Sirius Black n'y est pour rien et que tout est de ma faute. Résultat, la sanction revient à Mira, et là ça ne m'étonnera pas que tu sois renvoyée. Bien sûr, au départ ce sera moi qui devrais quitter le collège, mais après… ce sera toi. Et puis même, je suppose que tu n'aimerais pas me voir quitter le collège pour m'incruster dans ta famille… "

Black eut un sourire moqueur, et il afficha un visage décontracté, comme résigné. Mira, quant à elle, cachait mal ses sentiments : elle était furieuse, prête à le tuer.

" C'est d'accord, j'y vais là-bas. Je suppose que cette histoire d'arroseur arrosé est vraie. Moi, je vais me pointer au conseil, je vais faire en sorte de ne pas être renvoyée. Je ne le fais pas pour toi, j'espère que tu t'en rends compte, mais pour moi et moi seule. Compris ? "

Black s'avança vers la jeune Serpentard et tendit sa main. Mira la regarda d'un air dégoûté : elle ne la prit pas.

Sam, lassée de tous ces discours, attrapa le sac contenant leurs vêtements et le vida sur le sol.

" Voici nos vêtements, " annonça-t-elle en regardant un à un les quatre Maraudeurs, maintenant Diablesses, " vous les enfilerez et ferez comme si rien n'était. Nous en ferons de même. Je vous conseille d'agir comme nous le faisons d'habitude, ou ça ira très mal pour vous. Je vous interdis de révéler votre véritable identité, ou ça ira très mal aussi. Ensuite, je veux que l'on se rejoigne tous les soirs près du lac. Il existe un passage secret qui y mène facilement (regards étonnés des Maraudeurs, apparemment, ils n'en connaissaient pas l'existence). Si, ne serait-ce qu'un soir, vous n'y êtes pas, ce sera votre fête, d'accord ? "

" Pour qui tu te prends pour donner des ordres dans notre dortoir ? " demanda Potter, visiblement énervé. " Ici, t'es chez nous et… "

" Ecoute Potter, je suis fatiguée d'être dans le corps de ce Gryffondor complètement coincé, et je suis aussi fatiguée de devoir vous adresser la parole sans vous sauter dessus, alors fais semblant d'être normal, et boucle-la, ok ? Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ici, c'est maintenant chez moi. Chez toi, c'est plus loin, aux cachots. Le mot de passe est " mortel ennui ". Une fois que vous serez là-bas, vous adresserez la parole le moins possible aux gens qui s'y trouveront, en particulier à Rosier, Rogue et son gang, mais je suppose que ça ne vous posera pas de problème. "

" En effet, " répondit Lupin. " Maintenant, c'est à notre tour d'émettre quelques conditions. Interdiction d'agir comme vous le faites d'habitude avec les autres. En clair : vous serez _gentilles_. "

Sam, Mira et Liv éclatèrent de rire.

__

Elles ? Gentilles ? Laissez-moi rire…

" Vous n'insulterez personne, sauf les Serpentard, et encore, vous n'êtes pas obligées. Vous n'irez draguer aucun garçon, j'ai pas envie de passer pour un homosexuel, même si je n'ai rien contre eux. "

Sam ricana, et se stoppa net quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en train de rire à une plaisanterie d'un _Gryffondor_.

" Je suppose qu'on a pas non plus le droit de s'approcher de Lily Evans ? " demanda Mira, faussement innocente.

" SURTOUT PAS ! " répondit Potter, soudain très réveillé.

" Tu sais, vu la vision de toi qu'elle a, je suis sûre que même si je mets ma sauce ça pourra pas être pire… " dit Alex, avant de lancer un regard amusé et complice à Mira.

" Et toi, " dit Livie, en pointant du doigt Pettigrow et en s'avançant de lui, " je t'interdis de t'empiffrer comme tu le fais d'habitude. Si jamais je prends ne serait-ce qu'un seul gramme, je te jure que je ferai exprès de jeter un sort sur _ton_ corps pour qu'il ne supporte plus que la nourriture végétarienne. Ca te va ? "

Pettigrow hocha la tête rapidement, n'ouvrant pas la bouche.

" Maintenant que toutes les consignes ont été données, il serait bien de se dépêcher de s'habiller, de façon à ce que nous pouvions rejoindre la salle commune des Serpentard avant qu'on nous voit, " annonça Potter. " Et après, nous essaierons de passer une journée presque normale, pour enfin se retrouver ce soir. Je propose que vous nous attendiez discrètement à votre passage secret ce soir, pour que nous puissions le trouver. "

Les quatre " garçons " attrapèrent dans leurs armoires des vêtements pour les " filles ". Ils se jetèrent un sort de cécité qui les empêcha de pouvoir regarder les filles pendant qu'elles se changeaient. Puis ce fut au sort des filles de se jeter le sort. Pendant que les garçons se changeaient, Sam se mit à penser.

La situation était bien critique. Elle se retrouvait dans le corps d'une des personnes qu'elle détestait le plus à Poudlard, et elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps. Un autre problème se posait, et celui-là en était un gros. Pas pour elle, mais pour Lupin. Non, ce n'était pas le fait qu'il allait devoir avoir des règles et qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre, étant donné qu'il était un garçon. Pire que ça… Il allait avoir à faire à Rosier ! Ce dernier étant amoureux de Sam…

Oh et puis zut ! Tant pis pour lui. Le fait que Lupin ait à faire à Rosier, et sans doute d'une façon très chaleureuse, Sam s'en réjouissait.

Elle en riait d'avance !


	5. Le conseil

****

Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous et à toutes, encore un grand merci aux reviewers, c'est grâce à vous que l'auteur arrive à continuer sa fic avec beaucoup de joie (elle aime beaucoup écrire cette fic, et elle aime par dessus tout que d'autres personnes aiment la lire ! ). Petit rappel : les RAR sont faites par le narrateur (du sexe masculin, grand fan des Diablesses, et donc totalement haineux envers les Maraudeurs) sous l'œil attentif de l'auteur (du sexe féminin, grande fan pour ne pas dire accro des Maraudeurs, et donc totalement haineuse envers les Diablesses enfin, c'est ce que je suis censée faire croire J'les aime bien mes Diablesses - Maintenant, place à une nouvelle séance de RAR :

Titou-Moony :Mais bien sûr que l'auteur sait que tu l'adores ! L'auteur sait que tout le monde l'adore ! Elle est encore plus aimée que la plus aimée des personnes ! D'ailleurs, on lui a demandé de poser pour ériger une statue à son image, mais elle a refusé, car elle est d'une grande modestie… Bon, OK, arrête avec tes délires ! ** Aaaah… Cette Sam, elle est toujours à la recherche de nouvelles expérience, elle est très curieuse tu vois… mdr Donc maintenant qu'elle est un garçon, elle découvre… Bon voilà ! Bye bye, et merci beaucoup pour la review !**

Lord Ramses Overark : Merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé ! Tu n'aimes pas les love/hate Liy/James ? L'auteur aime beaucoup les lire, mais cette idylle, comme tu l'appelles, n'aura qu'une infime importance dans cette fic. Tu détestes les Maraudeurs ? Merciiiiii ! Maieuh ! Moi j'les aime bien les Maraudeurs ! Mais après tout, chacun ses goûts ! **Merci, merci ! Enfin un qui pense à me féliciter moi ! Merci ! ! Tu peux aussi féliciter Rogue si ça te chante, faut dire qu'il a pas le meilleur rôle : celui qui se fait toujours embêter par les Maraudeurs, qui sert d'appât pour les blagues aux Diablesses… **Personnellement, j'ai rien contre Rogue, je ne le déteste pas, mais je ne l'aime pas non plus. En fait, il me fait un peu pitié, surtout depuis les échantillons de son passé qu'on a pu lire dans le tome 5 ! OO **Merci encore, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !**

Morri : Je… Pop pop ! C'est moi qui commence cette fois-ci !** M… **Chut !Morri, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, je sais pas combien de fois je vais devoir me répéter mais merci, merci, et encore une fois, merci. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes autant ma fic, ça me fait chaud au cœur. o Tu peux pas savoir comment ça me rend contente quand je lis tes reviews ! J'en souris comme une idiote tiens… Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ma Morri ! Bon, je te laisse avec le narrateur, il commence à s'impatienter… - **Ah, enfin ! J'ai trouvé ça long ! Donc je disa… **Ah, désolée, je te reprends la place deux secondes ! **Maieuh** ! Deux secondes ! Faut pas que t'écoutes ! **Mais pourquoieuh ?** Parce que ! **Bon d'accord…** Donc Morri, ben non, les Diab… Plus loin, toi ! Allez ! Vas-t-en ! **Mgrmblrmglghbn… Je m'en vais.** Ah, enfin, il est parti. Donc je disais que non, les Diablesses ne savent pas que Remus est un loup-garou ! Etant donné que Remus met un point d'honneur à garder le secret… Mais elle vont bientôt le savoir ! Et ça va donner… - hurle comme une malade --- C'EST BOOOON ! ! TU PEUX REVEEENIIIIIIR ! ! **Merci ! Tu as raison, c'est n'importe quoi ce Sirius. Un jumeau maléfique...Non mais quand même… Je trouve ce Black totalement déplacé, j'ai même proposé à l'auteur de le supprimer mais, étrangement, elle s'est mis à hurler que j'étais fou… Roh là là… C'est quoi cette histoire d'animagus ? Les Maraudeurs sont des… DES ANIMAGI ? ? ? ? LIIIIIIILYYYYYYY ? ? **Ouiiiiii ? **Pourquoi je le savais pas ça, môa ? ? **Because ça te regarde pas ! **Mais je suis le narrateur ! J'étais en droit de savoir ! **Ben t'es le narrateur des Diablesses, pas des Maraudeurs ! (Narrateur des Maraudeurs : " Na na na na nèreuh, moi je le savais, euh ! ") **Mais il faut prévenir les Diablesses ! Ca peut leur servir ! **Nan ! T'es tenu par le secret professionnel ! **Pô juste… A quoi ça sert de savoir parler si on peut pas dévoiler les secrets… ? **(l'auteur se demande si elle a pas trop regardé Shrek… peut-être que si après tout !) **Bon, changeons de sujet. Remus et Rosier ? C'est sûr, ça risque vraaaiiiiment d'être chaud… Ou chaleureux ! Tu en auras un aperçu au chapitre suivant… hin hin Pour le couple James/Lily… tu verras bien ! deubeul () hin hin Je suis totalement scandalisé par cette histoire de couple. James/Lily, je veux bien, mais Sam/Remus et Mira/Sirius… Scan-da-li-sé, voilà tout ! Pour le moment où Sam est dans la salle de bain et regarde… enfin voilà quoi, tout est la faute de l'auteur, son esprit pervers a fait surface et… **Maieuh ! Chui pas perverse ! **Mouais…** Mais non ! ! C'est faux ! Twinyyyyyy ! C'est ta faute ! tripeul hin hin… o **Je te laisse sur cette note réjouissante () ! Merci encore pour ta charmante review !**

Alieonor : Merci beaucoup ! Trois reviews d'un coup, wow ! Je suis très content que tu aimes, et encore plus content que ce soit la première fois que tu lises une fic écrite de la sorte. L'auteur inove ! Pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire original ! o **Voilà ! Merci ! !**

Cixy : Salut ! Je crois qu'il m'est impossible de répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu n'as pas lu ma fic avant. Sans doute ne l'as-tu pas vue, ou alors n'as-tu pas eu le temps, qui sait ? Pas moi en tout cas… Arrête avec ça, toi ! **J'en ai marre que tout le monde me parle de ces pleines lunes ! Qu'ont-elles à voir avec Sam et Lupin ? Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire, Lily ? **Because ce sera une surprise ! **Pfff… **Et on ne souffle pas ! ** … Moi aussi il me tarde de voir la relation Lupin/Rosier ! Ca risque d'être marrant ! J'crois qu'il y a eu un petit problème à la fin de ta review, je comprends pas. A mon avis, ça a coupé. Merci beaucoup et salut !**

Mystick : Eh ben non ! Lily n'est pas du Québec ! Bordelaise et fière de l'être ! **Et moi non plus je ne suis pas Québécois ! Mais Lily m'a créé il y a très peu de temps, alors je ne connais pas trop certaines expressions, telles que ce " bip " remplaçant des gros mots très gros. Mais bref, maintenant je connais. **Hey, Mysitck, t'as vraiment cru que j'étais sérieuse avec cette histoire de bip qui veut rien dire ? Je plaisantais depuis le début, je sais très bien que bip remplace des rude words ! Je l'utilise assez souvent en plus ! Mais j'avais envie de me taper un trip en cherchant la définition de " bip " dans le dictionnaire, pour rendre mon narrateur plus inculte et crétin qu'il ne l'est déjà ! mdr **Bon, si c'est fini ces explications, je vais retourner à mon boulot. Vraiment heureux que tu apprécies la suite ! lut !**

Tamara : Salut ! Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment heureux que tu aimes mes Diablesses ! Tu aimerais que les deux groupes fassent des idioties ? Mes Diablesses n'ont jaaaamais fait d'idioties. Rien qu'un peu alors, mais rien qu'un tout petit peu…** Si idioties il y a, autant que tout le monde soit touché ! Donc Sirius et Remus aussi ! **Maieuh ! ! Siriuuuuuuuus ! Remuuuuuuuuus ! Booouuh-ouh… Pas touche ! **Ok, OK, de toute façon c'est pas moi qui fait le programme. **Ah oui, z'avais oublié **Encore merci, et à !**

Dernière annonce, et après je vous laisse tranquille : Lily a tenu à updater cette semaine, même si le dernier chapitre a été édité il y a peu, pour que vous ayez de la lecture pour les deux semaines à suivre. En effet, elle s'en va en Espagne (A moi l'Andalousiiiiiiiiie ! ! A moi le soleeeiiiil ! A moi les bô gaaaaaars ! Euh… hin hin **) et il est évident qu'elle ne postera rien durant cette durée. Maintenant, bonne lecture ! **(C'est trop marrant d'écrire sur soi à la troisième personne, on dirait César )

****

5- Le conseil

__

Récapitulons la situation : Sam a le corps de Lupin, Mira est la copie conforme de Black, Alex se retrouve dans le corps de Potter et cette pauvre Liv a hérité de l'apparence physique de Pettigrow. Mes quatre Serpentard préférées ressemblant en tout point, à présent, à des Gryffondor ! Elles en ont l'apparence, la voix, mais heureusement leur essence est restée. Elles sont encore, dans leur moi profond, les mêmes êtres vils et méchants qu'elles ont toujours_ été. Toujours ? Hum… Le pire est que cette transformation ne semble être de la faute de personne, du moins pas de celle des Diablesses ni des Maraudeurs. Tout cette histoire est le résultat de cette fichue magie élémentaire ! Et elle a bien choisi les échanges…_

Premièrement : elle a échangé Livie Tomen avec Peter Pettigrow. Livie est une Serpentard futile qui prête beaucoup d'attention à son apparence physique. Peter est un Gryffondor, gros, gourmand et introverti, suiveur et pathétique. Deux être opposés !

Deuxièmement : elle magie élémentaire prend le corps de Mira Letit pour le mettre à la place de celui de Sirius Black, et vice-versa. Ce Black est la personne que la jeune Letit déteste le plus parmi les quatre Maraudeurs. Et elle tombe avec lui…

Troisièmement : Alexandra Briseski est un être vil, imprévisible, mais muette et solitaire, d'une grande délicatesse quand elle a envie. Au contraire, James Potter vit toujours accompagné de ses trois amis – ou faire valoir ? c'est ce que pensent la plupart des Serpentard… - ainsi que sa foule d'admiratrices, il aime se faire remarquer et il est un incroyable lourdaud (surtout avec Lily Evans) mais malgré ses défauts, il est serviable et honnête. Tout le contraire d'Alex, mais pourtant ces deux élèves de 17 ans échangent leurs corps…

Enfin, Samantha Travers, à Serpentard, fumeuse depuis deux ans, battue par son père, se retrouve avec l'apparence de Remus Lupin, personne qu'elle juge comme étant un gosse de riche, aimé de tous, malgré ses prblèmes de santé, trop arrogant pour daigner se mêler au monde des vivants.

Elles ont toutes les quatre passé six années à Poudlard, où tout s'est presque déroulé normalement, elles atteignent enfin leur septième année avec l'heureux sentiment qu'elles n'ont plus qu'une_ année à passer dans cette école pleine de Sangs-de-Bourbes, et voilà qu'elles se retrouvent dans le corps de leurs pires ennemis, et elles vont devoir faire comme si n'est arrivé !_

Je suis beaucoup trop bouleversé, je vais me faire un café…

Les Maraudeurs quittèrent rapidement leur dortoir. Ils veillèrent à ce qu'il n'y ait personne dans les couloirs, et s'en allèrent. Potter prit soin d'emporter avec lui un paquet, qui, pensait Sam, devait contenir quelques effets personnels ainsi que leurs affaires de cours. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que les quatre filles ne les touchent.

" Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? " demanda Livie, d'une fausse gaieté.

Sam comprit qu'elle essayait de ne pas faire venir le conseil de discipline dans les conversations qui allaient suivre.

" On fouille ? " proposa Alexandra de sa voix morne et mélancolique.

" Ca marche, " répondit la blonde.

Les quatre Diablesses se dirigèrent vers le premier coffre, qui devait être celui de Sirius Black. Liv l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait à l'intérieur que quelques bouteilles de Bièraubeurres vides, rangées soigneusement, quelques anciens cahiers, des parchemins vierges et d'autres choses dont Sam ne connaissait pas le nom… et elle ne voulait surtout pas le savoir.

Elles ouvrirent la malle de Lupin. Il s'avéra que celle-ci était plus intéressante que la précédente. Elles trouvèrent un classeur plein de photos.

" Il était pas moche petit, " remarqua Mira. " Un vrai p'tit bout d'chou. "

" Je trouve que maintenant encore il n'est vraiment pas moche, " répliqua Livie.

" Tu trouves ? "

" Ouais. "

" Ah bon… C'est pas mon style en tout cas. "

" Et toi Alex, t'en penses quoi ? " demanda Liv.

" Ca peut aller, mais Rosier est largement plus beau, n'est-ce pas Sam ? "

Sam se contenta de répondre un petit " Mmm… ". Lentement, elle tournait les pages de l'album photo. Elle était de l'avis de Livie : Lupin était vraiment beau, mais une chose la gênait en lui. Il avait tout le temps l'air maladif, et ça lui faisait tellement pitié. Elle détestait avoir pitié des gens, c'était pour elle une forme de faiblesse, et le cœur de plomb qu'elle s'était forgé au fil des années l'empêchait d'éprouver cette faiblesse. Pourtant, ce Lupin réussissait à lui faire éprouver de la pitié.

Quand les quatre Diablesses, reconverties en Maraudeurs, sortirent du dortoir, la gêne était palpable. Jamais elles n'auraient imaginer se retrouver dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans que personne ne les regarde de travers. Bientôt, plusieurs personnes s'attroupèrent autour de celui qu'ils croyaient être Sirius Black. Ils lui souhaitèrent bonne chance pour le conseil de discipline, lui promettant que s'ils ne s'en sortaient pas, il serait vengé. _Pathétique… _pensa Sam.

Afin d'éviter de se retrouver au milieu d'une foule de gens qui les prendraient pour ces minables de Maraudeurs, les Diablesses n'allèrent pas déjeuner. Elles se cachèrent dans un coin sombre au milieu d'un petit couloir et tentèrent de bavarder… sans succès. L'approche du conseil de discipline les rendaient nerveuses, et donc agressives.

" _Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiiii !_ "

Mira écarquilla les yeux.

" Oh non, non, non… Je ne veux aucune groupie avec moi… " murmura-t-elle.

" Siiiiiiiiiiiriiiiiiiiiiiii ! "

Le cri strident recommença encore, jusqu'à ce que la groupie en question arrive. Il s'agissait d'une septième année de Poufsouffle, au longs cheveux blonds, et à la poitrine proéminente. Celle-ci correspondait parfaitement à l'image que Mira se faisait d'une groupie.

" Ah ! Sirius ! Je voulais te souhaiter bonne chance pour le conseil de discipline. Je penserai beaucoup à toi pendant tout le temps qu'il durera. "

" Ah… "

" Eh bien, tu ne dis pas merci ? "

" N… "

Mira se souvint des paroles de Remus Lupin. " _Interdiction d'agir comme vous le faites d'habitude avec les autres. En clair : vous serez gentilles. _" Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'obéir aux ordres, encore moins à ceux d'un Maraudeur, mais là, c'était une question de survie. _Pour ne pas attirer l'attention_.

" Merci… " maugréa-t-elle alors.

" Merci qui ? " demanda la groupie.

__

Quoi " Merci qui " ? Elle veut en plus que je dis son nom ? Mira regarda la groupie d'un air méprisant, et répondit " Merci toi. "

Cela sembla froisser la groupie, qui s'en alla après que Sam et Alex aient bénéficié d'un sourire charmeur que la Serdaigle n'auraient sûrement pas fait si elles avaient eu le corps des Maraudeurs.

Ce fut quand elle partit que Sam se souvint de leur retenue :

" On a oublié l'heure de colle hier, " dit-elle du même ton qu'elle aurait employé si elle avait annoncé qu'elle avait marché sur une fourmi – ou un Maraudeur… quoi que si elle avait marché sur un Maraudeur, elle aurait paru plus enthousiaste.

" Merde… " répondit Alex.

" Je suppose qu'on va bien se faire engueuler par Prewett, " dit Liv.

" C'est clair… " répondit Sam.

" Non. "

Les trois autres regardèrent Mira d'un air étonné. Elle devait savoir mieux que quiconque que manquer une retenue avec Prewett était la dernière chose à faire.

" C'est les Maraudeurs qui vont en bouffer, pas nous, " dit-elle en souriant.

" Ah oui ! " s'exclama Liv. " Ah ben comme ça c'est mieux. Vaut mieux pas le prévenir, pour garder l'effet de surprise. "

" Bonne idée ! " acquiesça Sam.

" Bon, c'est pas que, mais faudrait y aller, j'ai un renvoi qui m'attend. "

Les quatre Diablesses se mirent en route vers la salle de réunion.

Mira arbora un air fier et courageux en poussant la porte de la salle de réunion. Cet air si fier ne paraissait pas déplacé sur le visage de Sirius Black, au contraire, il semblait tout à fait normal. Mais malgré son apparence décontractée, Mira était tiraillée par un sérieux dilemme, un vrai choix cornélien : soit elle se laissait renvoyer et alors le règne des Maraudeurs serait terminé, mais elle n'aurait malheureusement pas le bonheur d'en profiter étant donné que ce serait elle qui serait renvoyé, et Dieu seul sait ce qui arriverait quand elle retrouverait sa véritable apparence chez les Black, soit elle racontait qu'une certaine peste de Serpentard avait mis la baguette magique de Spewin dans son sac pour qu' " il " soit renvoyé. Sirius Black serait sauvé, mais Mira Letit serait expulsée de Poudlard. Dans la première solution, la véritable personne renvoyée serait Black, dans la deuxième solution : elle…

Dans la grande salle, environ une vingtaine de gens étaient réunis autour de tables disposées en U. Mira reconnut Mr Dumbledore, Mrs McGonagall (Métamorphose), Mr Spewin (Divination), Mr Flitwick (Enchantements), Mr Binns (Histoire de la Magie), Mrs Prewett (Potions), Mrs Hathaway (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal), Mr Daniels (Astronomie) et Mrs Beany (Arithmancie). Ces neuf personnes occupaient tout une côté de table, en face d'un autre bureau, sûrement destiné à Mira – enfin, Black. A la droite des professeurs, la table était occupée par des personnes étrangères à Mira, peut-être des gens appartenant au conseil d'école. Et puis, seuls en face du conseil d'école, il y avait les deux Preféts-en-Chef de Poudlard : Frikadel Edgecombe, de Serdaige – un pauvre idiot encore plus détestable que Rusard lui-même, surnommé Freak par la plupart des élèves pour sa tendance à vouloir dénoncer tout le monde, y compris ses propres amis – et… Elizabeth Evans, Gryffondor, dite Lily. _Souviens toi, souviens toi… Est-ce que Black est ami avec Lily Evans ? ? Oui ? _Nuuuuuuuup ! Mauvaise réponse !_ Merde…_

" Mr Black, veuillez prendre place à ce bureau, " annonça Dumbledore en montrant le bureau devant lui.

Mira eut une mine dégoûté à l'entente de ce nom qui lui était désormais attribué.

" Quelque chose ne va pas Mr Black ? " demanda le directeur.

" Non, non, tout va ben… "

__

C'est clair ! Tout va bien ! pensa-t-elle._ Je suis à un conseil de discipline avec le corps de ce pourri de Gryffondor, et ça n'a jamais été aussi bien !_

" J'espère que tu as conscience de la raison pour laquelle tu es ici, " dit Dumbledore quand Mira se fut assise.

Cette dernière hocha la tête d'un air désinvolte.

" Le vol est quelque chose d'extrêmement grave, surtout le vol d'une baguette magique… même quand ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie. Comprends-tu cela ? "

" Très bien. Je le dirai à celui ou celle qui a mis la baguette dans mon sac. "

Dumbledore eut un petit rire. Mira était persuadée qu'elle n'avait presque rien à craindre de ce vieux fou.

" Non, je ne pense pas que vous compreniez très bien, en réalité. Mr Black, vous êtes ici à votre conseil de discipline qui, je vous l'assure, pourra influencer tout votre avenir. Je sais que vous ne vous en souciez que très peu, étant donné que c'est le début de votre toute dernière année, mais enfin, rappelez-vous que les ASPICs vous attendent en cette fin d'année.

" Une baguette magique est le seul moyen de défense d'un sorcier, son seul rempart face aux dangers, mais c'est aussi un moyen de survie, je pense que tu le sais. "

" Ouais. "

" Oui, monsieur, " rectifia Dumbledore.

" Ouais, monsieur. "

Toute l'anxiété de Mira avait maintenant disparu, et elle n'éprouvait plus qu'un réel ennui. Elle détestait qu'on lui fasse la morale, même quand elle ne lui était pas directement destinée.

" Maintenant, nous allons laisser la parole au professeur Spewin, qui, j'en suis sûr, nous éclairera sur les circonstances de ce vol. "

Le professeur de Divination, fier comme un bœuf, se leva. Mira nota qu'il avait lissé ses cheveux sur son crâne dégarni et cela donnait l'effet d'un chapeau, comme ceux que portent les Juifs. Il portait une robe neuve, avec des dentelles blanches au bout des manches et en guise de col, lui donna ainsi l'air d'un prêtre chrétien converti au Judaïsme. Il se racla la gorge et commença son récit :

" J'étais avant-hier soir en soirée de garde avec Rusard, le concierge. Nous étions à la recherche de quelques éléments perturbateurs de ce collège. En effet, le jeune Préfet-en-Chef ici même nous avait assuré que quatre Serpentard de septième année – Travers, Letit, Tomen et Briseski – passaient leurs nuits près du lac entre minuit et trois heures du matin… "

Mira n'écouta pas la suite tant elle était furieuse. Ce rat avait osé les dénoncer ? Et d'ailleurs, comment avait-il pu savoir ? Elle se promit de faire sa fête à ce bouffon de Freak de Serdaigle… Elle le pendrait par les pieds à un arbre surplombant le lac, si possibles quand les calmar géant aurait faim, où elle le jetterai dans les branches du Saule Cogneur.. Et, oh ! Pourquoi pas ? Elle le ligoterait dans la Cabane Hurlante pendant les nuits, pour qu'il ait à faire aux fantômes qui s'y trouvaient. Mira était en train d'imaginer les pires châtiments possibles pour Le Préfet-en-Chef Edgecombe, en se balançant sur sa chaise, quand elle fut interrompue par la voix sèche du professeur McGonagall :

" Mr Black, est-ce que vous _écoutez_ ? " fit-elle.

" Non, " répondit Mira, en lançant au professeur son regard le plus ennuyé.

" _Pardon ?_ "

" Vous avez très bien entendu. "

Le visage quadragénaire du professeur affichait maintenant une réelle colère et Mira en fut bien heureuse.

" Je ne pense pas que vous soyez dans la bonne posture, ni au bonne endroit, pour me parler de la sorte, Mr Black. Maintenant, vous écoutez le professeur Spewin, et vous _cessez_ de vous balancer sur votre chaise. Cette attitude ne peut jouer que _contre_ vous ! "

Mira haussa le sourcil de Black et remit la chaise sur ses quatre pieds. Elle posa les coudes de Back sur la table et mit ses deux paumes de mains au niveau de son menton.

" Où en étais-je ?… Ah oui… "

Spewin reprit son discours monotone. Mira remarqua qu'il lui arrivait de rajouter quelques détails pendant son " arrestation " des quatre Serpentard. Elle se demande à quoi pouvait bien servir qu'il raconte ça… Malgré les avertissements de McGonagall, elle n'écouta toujours pas. Dix minutes passèrent, et son cerveau fit tilt (" _Bip ! Biiiiip ! Finished ! Il a fi-nit !_ ").

" … et c'est alors que j'ai trouvé Ma baguette dans SON sac ! "

D'une attitude désinvolte – pour ne pas dire carrément impolie – Mira se coucha pratiquement sur sa chaise pendant que Spewin se rasseyait, assez fier de lui.

" Mr Black ! Je vous en prie, veuillez vous asseoir convenablement ! " articula McGonagall, d'une voix plus stridente que d'habitude.

Le faux Black assassina le professeur du regard.

" Mr et Mrs Black, avez-vous quelque chose à dire ? " demanda Dumbledore.

Mira écarquilla les yeux. _Quoi ? ? Mr et Mrs Black ? ? Où ?_ Deux personnes se levèrent de leur chaise. Ils étaient au bout de la rangée du conseil d'école. Mrs Black était une femme grande et maigre. _A tous les coups, elle est anorexique_, se dit Mira. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, comme son fils, accrochés en une sorte de chou sur sa tête. Elle avait une importante couche de rouge à lèvre, des cils longs et noirs, sûrement faux, entouraient ses yeux d'un bleu électrique. Elle était d'une beauté défiguré, vulgaire. Le père avait de longs cheveux bruns, un visage long et sévère. Alors que Sirius était sans aucun doute le portrait craché de sa mère, Regulus, le frère de Sirius, à Serpentard, ressemblait beaucoup à son père.

" Je n'ai rien de spécial à déclarer, " annonça Mr Black de sa voix grave et virile. " Je suis entièrement pour l'idée que Sirius devrait être renvoyé. Il est temps qu'il prenne conscience de ses actes et qu'il assume un peu ses bêtises puériles. Mais, comme vous devez le savoir, il a quitté la maison l'année dernière. S'il est renvoyé, ma femme et moi refusons de le reprendre sous notre toit. "

__

Wow ! Ca doit pas être la fête tous les jours, chez eux !

" Vous pouvez la prendre la décision qui vous semblera la plus juste pour lui, " ajouta Mrs Black. " Ca m'est égal. Maintenant, si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous allons nous retirer. Nous avons mieux à faire que réparer les bêtises de notre bon à rien de fils. "

Mira n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : il était tant détesté que ça ? Sirius Black avait fugué l'année précédente ? _Wow, wow, et re-wow. _Les parents de ce dernier saluèrent brièvement l'assemblée réunie autour de Mira et partirent, non sans jeter un regard méprisant à celle qu'ils croyaient être leur fils. Sous ces deux regards, Mira se sentit comme un monstre sanguinaire, un troll ou un loup-garou, prête à faire souffrir jusqu'à la mort tout en ayant le sentiment que plusieurs personnes la traquent.

" Bien… " dit Dumbledore, visiblement dépité. " Nous allons maintenant écouter l'avis des différents professeurs. "

S'en suivit alors de longues descriptions de Mr Black par chacun des professeurs. Pour certains, Black était un élève doué mais doté d'un incroyable sens de la bêtise, pour d'autres ce n'était qu'un éléments perturbateurs qui ne faisaient rien en cours, mais en général, cet avis revenait : élève extrêmement intelligent, aimant faire des bêtises, sans pour autant posséder une once de méchanceté. _Ca dépend sur qui_, pensa Sam. Quand les professeurs eurent fini, Dumbledore dit :

" Maintenant, nous vous écoutons Mr Black. "

Comment ça vous m'écoutez ? ? Mais j'ai rien à dire ! _SI !_ _Tu es innocente ! _Ah oui !

Mira se leva.

" Dans tous le discours du professeur Spewin, vous pouvez voir que je n'apparais jamais sauf à la fin quand on découvre où est passée la baguette. Quand aurais-je pu la voler ? Et puis, vous croyez vraiment que je serais assez con p… (toussotement du professeur Dumbledore) idiot pour la laisser dans mon sac ? J'avoue être un crétin fini mais enfin… "

Qu'est-ce que c'était bon de pouvoir insulter Black sans représailles…

" Mais peut-être l'as-tu laissée dans ton sac justement pour faire croire à ton histoire, " coupa Spewin.

__

Il m'énerve !

" J'vous dis que je l'ai pas prise votre putain de baguette ! " s'emporta Mira.

" Black, calmez-vous, " ordonna doucement McGonagall.

" Mais il me fait chier avec sa paranoïa à deux balles ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de sa baguette ? J'ai la mienne, ça me suffit !

Spewin ne s'énerva pas. Il eut juste un petit rire détestable.

" Je sais bien la haine que vous et vos amis pouvez avoir pour les règlements, Mr Black, et je sais aussi que vous n'aspirez qu'à faire des bêtises. Alors je suppose que… "

" Excusez-moi de vous couper professeur, mais je viens de penser à quelque chose, " coupa Evans.

Surprise, Mira tourna la tête vers elle. Elle était levée, droite et fière. Ses longs cheveux auburn descendaient sur ses épaules en de rares boucles brillantes. Ses yeux d'un vert profond et vifs brillaient d'une lueur courageuse et déterminée. D'après ce que Mira savait, Lily était une Sang-de-Bourbe, brillante dans à peu près toute les matières, grande gueule et sociable. Toute les _qualités_ pour faire une parfaite Gryffondor.

" Vous enseignez le Divination, professeur Spewin, " continua-t-elle, " donc vous êtes normalement censé être voyant. Alors pourquoi n'avez-vous pas prévu que votre baguette se ferait voler ? Pourquoi accusez-vous à tort Sirius ? Pourquoi toutes vos affirmations ne sont-elles fondées sur des " si " et des " peut-être " ? Ce que je pense, c'est que vous n'avez aucune idée de qui à bien pu voler votre baguette. Ce ne peut être Sirius, puisqu'il n'était pas présent lors du moment où vous pensez que votre baguette a été volée, et je ne pense pas que ce sont les Serpentard non plus, un vol était facilement remarquable. Voilà ce que j'avais à dire. "

Evans se rassit, non sans rougir un peu. Les professeurs commencèrent à chuchoter ensembles, dans un brouhaha important. Puis ils se turent enfin. La tête déçue que tirait Spewin provoqua l'euphorie de Mira. Dumbledore prit la parole.

" Il semble pour nous tous qu'il soit en effet impossible que vous ayez volé la baguette du professeur Spewin. Les propos de Miss Evans sont justes. Vous êtes donc acquitté pour aujourd'hui. Mais nous vous donnons un avertissement. Au moindre problème duquel vous pourriez être responsable, vous êtes renvoyé. Est-ce compris ? "

" Oui. "

" Bien. Il serait totalement idiot de continuer cette _enquête_. Maintenant, vous pouvez sortir. "

Mira se leva et sans un merci ni un au revoir, elle sortit de la salle. Sam, Liv et Alex l'attendait plus loin. La vison des trois faux Maraudeurs la fit rire. Un Lupin avec un regard démoniaque mais aussi un brin triste, un Pettigrow se mettant en avant, se tenant droit et fier, et un Potter renfermé, muet comme une carpe. Mira les préférait bien mieux ainsi… sauf peut-être pour Pettigrow.

" Alors ? " demanda Sam.

" C'est bon… " répondit Mira.

" Ouais ! " s'exclama Liv.

" Grâce à Evans… " acheva Mira.

" Evans ? ! "

" Mmmh… "

__

Oui, grâce à Evans… Il faut la remercier, se dit Mira. _D'une façon Made-in-Diablesses…Et tant qu'à faire, on remerciera tous les autres Gryffondors._ _Quand on a le corps d'un Maraudeurs, autant en profiter…_


	6. Douleur

**Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup d'excuses à tout le monde pour le temps que j'ai mis à terminer ce chapitre. Vous savez, je suis rentrée en seconde y a quelques semaines, et comme je suis en internationale, section faite pour les bilingues anglais/français, et que je suis pas entièrement bilingue, il faut que je travaille beaucoup, et en plus je rentre chez moi très tard le soir, donc, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour l'ordinateur ! J'espère que vous m'avez pas oubliée !**

**Aloha tout le monde ! Et ben non, c'est pas le narrateur ! C'est moi, Lily. J'ai le « regret » de vous annoncer que môsieur le narrateur, à la suite de cette histoire d'échanges de corps, a un peu sombré dans une dépression nerveuse. A la suite du chapitre cinq, il m'a annoncé qu'il se retirait, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne fera donc aucune apparition dans ce chapitre, et ne fera pas les RAR. Cependant, ce chapitre sera du point de vue des Maraudeurs, donc leur narratrice s'en occupera. Elle ne fait pas les RAR par contre, ça c'est moi. Donc…. Place au RAR ! **

**Ambre :** **Wow ! Deux reviews ! Merci Ambre ! Tu aimes presque plus le caractère des Diablesses que celui des Maraudeurs ? Pas possible… Vraiment pas possible ! C'est im-po-ssi-ble. Les Maraudeurs sont imbattables question caractère ! Au fait, question con : ça veut dire quoi « êtres souple avec ses personnages » ? lol J'crois que j'ai pas compris ce morceau de la review ! Ouais ! Totalement d'accord avec toi pour le prof de Divnation ! C'est un gros con ! Je hais ce professeur ! Il me fait penser à Déjardin… mais chut ! Il a eu que ce qu'il méritait au conseil de discipline, nah ! Bon, bisous et à !**

**Titou Moony** **: Si c'est positif le remerciement Made-in-Diablesse ? Euh… Je crois pas Chui contente de t'avoir fait plaisir quand elles parlent de Remus ! Pour les batidos, ben j'en ai vu, mais j'ai même pas goûté. En les voyant, ça m'a un peu dégoûté en fait ! C'était des trucs avec du lait et tout, et j'aime pas ça ! Tu veux habiter en Espagne ? Bah, pas moi… Chui plutôt penchée England moi ! Merci beaucoup ! **

**Mystick : Donc tu pensais VRAIMENT que je ne savais pas ce que voulait dire « bip » ? Moi qui croyait que tu plaisantais… mdr ! C'est clair que ton « Sirichou » a été assez impoli, mais dis-toi que c'était pas lui ! Merci pour la review !**

**Alieonor : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que je ne te décevrai pas, même si – je trouve – ce chapitre est moins bien que les autres… Merci !**

**Morri : Coucou ! Dans ta review, tu dis (je cite) : « se serait plutot à moi de te remercier d'écrire une telle merveille et de la poster si souvent (contrairement à ces auteurs qui mettent un moi avant de mettre la suite) » Donc, je pense que je devrai m'excuser d'avoir mis un mois à poster ce chapitre ! A propos de Mira humaine, je sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais c'est une fille très fière, et je me suis dit qu'il faudrait mettre sa fierté de côté, pour une fois. Pendant le conseil de discipline, elle sait très bien qu'elle y joue sa scolarité, et elle hésite entre sauver Sirius et le laisser tomber, et alors tout à coup, ça fait moins la belle… Quand on se dégonfle, aussitôt on est plus humain ! Et puis pour quelqu'un qui déteste Sirius autant qu'elle le dit, elle a quand même décidé de le sauver. Bien sûr, c'était pour se sauver elle, mais elle aurait très bien pu s'arranger pour causer du tort à Sirius, et pas à elle. En clair, elle est assez lâche quand il y a trop de danger ! Et elle est aussi très égoïste. Petit spoiler : sa lâcheté et son égoïsme va lui jouer des tours… J'en dis pas plus ! Merci beaucoup pour tout !**

**Kaly : Bonjour à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies ma fic, et aussi pour la sincérité donc tu fais preuve dans ta review ! Ca me va droit au cœur ! Pour mes persos, toutes jolies, je te l'accorde ! C'est clair que j'ai tendance à rendre mes persos jolies, à force ça en devient moins réel, mais bon… Je sais pas, c'est automatique, quand je les décris, elles deviennent jolies ! Mais leur physique n'a pas beaucoup d'importance dans l'histoire, à part pour échanger les corps mais bon… Je décris ce que je ne pense pas avoir ! Wow, tu sais, t'étais pas obligée de mettre autant de compliments, un ou deux me suffisent, mai slà il y en a des centaines ! lol Ton avis sur mon style d'écriture me fait énormément plaisir, ça compte beaucoup pour moi ! J'aimerais en faire mon métier… en dernier recours ! C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas beaucoup d'imagination, mais si tu écris bien, tu peux faire équipe avec des gens pour des fics. Si ça t'intéresse, ça me plairait de faire une fic avec toi, j'ai jamais vraiment fait de vraies fics avec quelqu'un ! C'est juste une proposition, à toi de voir ! Je veux bien que tu vérifies mes chapitres ! J'ai jamais eu de beta-reader avant, donc je sais pas trop comment ça se passe, mais si tu as msn, on pourra en parler ! Vu que tu dis que t'écris pas souvent des reviews, ça me fait doublement plaisir que tu m'en aies envoyée une ! Merci, merci, merci beaucoup ! **

**Ky()ko : Chui contente que t'aimes ! Merci beaucoup !**

**Cixy : Salut lectrice assidue ! Ton explication au narrateur sur la pleine lune m'a bien fait marrer. Ca me fait plaisir, et aussi rire, de voir que les lecteurs se prennent au jeu avec ces différents narrateurs. Masi si tu veux savoir, même si mon narrateur est crétin, il n'en a pas cru un mot. Bah, tant pis, c'est quand même bien essayé ! lol Pour le remerciement made-in-Diablesse, tu le verras bien ! Mais plus tard… Merci beaucoup d'avoir « usé de ton précieux temps » pour me mettre une review ! **

**Aliéonor : Oui, oui, je me dépêche ! Je te jure que je fais du plus vite que je peux ! Mais bon… Merci ! **

**Slytherinadept : Oulà, toi, vu ton pseudo, je pense que t'es plutôt branché Serpentard ! Wow, chui super perspicace ! Chui trop trop bête ! C'et clair qu'en disant 'Ses longs cheveux auburn descendaient sur ses épaules en de RARES boucles brillantes' ça fait vraiment calvitie ! mdr ! Quelle idiote… Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que Lily avait pas les cheveux super bouclés, mais qu'elle avait quand même quelques boucles. Pense-bête : aller jusqu'au bout de mes idées ! Merci !**

**Luppyblack : Super contente que tu aimes ma fic ! J'espère que tu aimeras le reste ! Merci !**

**Fairytale : La pleine lune ? C'est dit dans ce chapitre ! Elle est dans pas longtemps… Merci beaucoup d'avoir laissé ton avis !**

**Remuslunard : D'accord, d'accord ! Me tuez pas, me tuez pas, j'essaie d'aller vite ! Mais c'est dur de suivre les études ET les fics ! En tout cas, je pense que cette menace est le signe que tu apprécies ma fic, alors merci ! **

**Rappel des codes de narrateur** **: en italique, c'est le narrateur des Diablesses (sauf aux RAR où il est en gras), en gras c'est la narratrice des Maraudeurs, en normal c'est le narrateur-au-passé, qui parle toujours au passé (comme son nom l'indique !) et quand la ligne commence par N/A, c'est môa ! L'auteur ! **

**Excusez moi pour le petit trip que je me suis tapé au début de ce chapitre, mais j'étais dans un moment où j'avais trop envie de faire l'idiote. Je vous en fais subir les conséquences… **

_**6- Douleur**_

**Un _Hu… _Oh ! C'est cool ! Je suis en gras ! On ne voit que moi !**

N/A : Hum hum…

**Je reprends. Je disais donc : un _Humanus Seductus Malus_, plus couramment appelé _Séducteur_, est un homme qui, avant tout, AIME draguer. Il en éprouve beaucoup de plaisir et apprécie beaucoup quand ses effets de séduction ne sont pas vains.**

**Il existe plusieurs espèces de _Virilus Seductus Debilus _(nous les appellerons VSD, pour aller plus vite), comme il existe beaucoup d'espèces de _Feminus Seductus Debilus_ , mais nous ne nous occupons aujourd'hui que de la race mâle. Il y a le VSD timide qui se fait passer pour quelqu'un de totalement perdu afin d'attirer à lui la pitié de la gente féminine, le VSD discret qui se révèle comme quelqu'un de serviable et se limite à quelques sourire ravageurs et quelques compliments originaux (« T'es de beaux yeux, » ou « Il fait chaud où c'est toi qui me produis cet effet ? ») dans de telles situations que ses marques de séduction paraissent moins… séductrices. Il y a aussi le VSD maladroit qui, en croyant séduire, blesse _légèrement_ la personne en face de lui. Prenons l'exemple de l'original « Tu as de beaux yeux ». Le VSD maladroit le formulerait ainsi : « Tu as de beaux yeux Amy, mais pas aussi beaux que ceux de Lucy… je suis sûr que s'ils étaient en amande, un peu comme Isabelle, ils seraient encore plus beaux ! » D'habitude, cela ne plait pas. Les femmes adorent savoir qu'aux yeux de leurs VSD, elles sont les seules et uniques. Puis il existe le VSD romantique, qui invite sa _victime_ à quelques dîners aux chandelles, pour manger des spaghettis que deux italiens en tablier chantent amoureusement « Oh nouiiiiiiit, beeeeeleuh nouiiiiiiiit ! ». Bien entendu, il offre des roses rouges pour prouver son amour (qui, dans ces cas-là, rime rarement avec toujours). Et enfin, le VSD _sincère_ : c'est là sa plus grande qualité. Il témoigne de ses _sincères_ sentiments par des phrases _sincère_ telles que « Je te veux » (suivi ou non de « dans mon lit »), « T'es bonne », « J'aime tes seins », « Tu me fais bander »… Ces phrases _sincères_ sont d'une telle sincérité que c'en est presque touchant. **

**Certaines filles ont un faible pour les timides, d'autres en ont pitié. Certaines salasses préfèrent les Virilus Seductus Debilus _sincères_, d'autres les haïssent. Les choix sont divers et nombreux… et James Potter peut appartenir à toutes ces variétés de VSD.**

**Mais alors _pourquoi_ Lily Evans le déteste-t-elle ? A sa place, je lui sauterais dessus et ! Zut, c'est pas PG-17…**

N/A : Euh… tu fais quoi là ?

**Ben… je parle d'Evans. Faut pas ?**

N/A : C'est juste une question comme ça que je vais te poser, juste par simple curiosité mais… Est-ce que t'as lu l'histoire ?

Ben… ouais… les Maraudeurs ont échangé leurs corps avec ceux de ces salasses de Diablesses et… Aaaah !

(N/A : Enfin, elle a compris…)

**C'est pas un love/hate Lily/James !**

(N/A : Il était temps…)

**Okaaayyyy ! J'ai compris !**

(N/A : Bravo ! C'est bien ! T'auras un gâteau !)

**Chers lecteurs, ceci est une erreur, oubliez ce que vous venez de lire. Quand même, c'est bête, je l'aimais bien ma description… Qu'est-ce que je peux décrire maintenant ?**

N/A : Je sais pas… ce que tu veux ! (avec un peu de chance, elle me fichera la paix…)

**Tenant sur quatre pieds, la chaise, d'une couleur noire…**

N/A : (Oh mon Dieu…) Hum hum !

**Ouiiiiiii ?**

**N/A : se racle la gorge, inspire un grand coup… TU FOUS QUOI LA ?**

**Je décris la chaise de…**

N/A : Mais à quoi ça va nous servir ?

**Ben c'est _tac tic_ !**

N/A : _Tac tic ?_ complètement paumée

**Ben ouais ! C'est pour introduire Remus !**

N/A : … se demande pourquoi elle se retrouve toujours avec des crétin(e)s euh… tac tic… ouiiiii… okay… décide de laisser passer, désespérée (Qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire de ma fic ?) Mais alors pas plus de deux lignes la chaise !

**Mici ! Je reprends à la ligne, ça fera plus propre ! **

N/A : Si tu veux… (Apportez-moi une corde et un tabouret !)

Tenant sur quatre pieds, la chaise, d'une couleur noire est faite d'ébène. Elle est d'une beauté ancienne, si ancienne qu'elle en devient très fragile. Pourtant, la personne assise dessus se s'en soucie que très peu. En fait, elle ne le sait…

N/A : Stop !

**Quôa ?**

N/A : C'est pathétique ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ça ! Va prendre ta pause !

**TT**

Remus Lupin, malgré les réticences de ses trois amis, avait tenu à se joindre à tout le monde dans la salle commune, après que les cours de l'après-midi se fussent terminés. Il avait essayé de faire comprendre aux autres Maraudeurs que le seule moyen d'attirer l'attention était de rester enfermé dans leur nouveau dortoir, mais personne n'avait voulu l'écouter. James était têtu, Sirius aussi, et Peter suivait tout le temps Sirius et James. Maintenant, Remus essayait tant bien que mal de terminer son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, qu'il irait donner plus tard à Travers pour qu'elle le rende à sa place. Il voulait que le travail signé Remus Lupin soit fait par Remus Lupin, le vrai, le seul et l'unique. Et puis, celui-ci était relativement facile, le sujet étant les loups-garous. Les loups-garous… Les loups-garous ?

« Salut, Sam, » dit une voix dans son oreille.

Une voix masculine… Une voix charmeuse… Une voix séductrice… Il se retourna d'un bond, et se retrouva sur le sol.

« Tu as pris du poids, ma chère Sam, » plaisanta Evan Rosier.

Remus n'avait même pas le temps d'essayer de se relever tout seul que Rosier lui avait pris la main, et d'une force impressionnante, il le releva sans peine et le plaqua contre son torse.

« Non, en fait tu n'as pas pris un gramme… » murmura-t-il en descendant ses mains le long du dos de Remus – mais qu'il croyait être celui de Travers.

Le cœur de Remus s'accéléra.. Il était en train de se faire draguer par Evan Rosier ! Travers ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était courtisé par Rosier ! Remus s'éloigna du Serpentard et ramassa son devoir.

« Tu as oublié que cette chaise était fragile, » dit Rosier en riant.

**Nah ! T'as vu, Mme l'auteur-qui-critique-tout ! Si j'avais continué ma description, Remus aurait su que la chaise était fragile !**

N/A : Même pas !

**Gna gna gna…**

Rosier se baissa et aida Remus à ramasser ses papiers.

« D'où tu le sors ce devoir sur les loups-garous ? » demanda-t-il.

Loups-garous ! La séance de drague de Rosier lui avait fait oublier ! Il fallait qu'il prévienne Sam !

« Qu'importe, » répondit précipitamment Remus.

Il prit ses papiers et courut jusqu'à son dortoir.

« Alors ? » demandèrent d'une même voix Sirius, James et Peter.

« Je viens de me faire draguer par Rosier, » dit Remus.

Le trois autres explosèrent de rire.

« Ca c'est rien, » continua le loup-garou, « comparé à ce qui va arriver… »

A l'air très inquiet de leur ami, les Maraudeurs se turent et se lancèrent quelques regards.

« Quoi ? »

Personne n'y avait pensé, mais pourtant ça allait arriver dans une semaine. Et deux jours, pour être précis.

« Travers va devoir se transformer, » annonça Remus.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Un silence pesant régnait désormais dans la chambre. James avait la bouche ouverte, l'air paniqué, Sirius était plus surpris qu'autre chose, et Peter lançait des regards terrorisés à ses trois amis. Remus, lui, avait le cœur qui battait, totalement affolé, mais aussi rongé par la peur. Soudain, un grand sourire éclaira le visage de Sirius.

« Je propose qu'on la laisse découvrire toute seule ! » dit-il d'un air joyeux.

Remus lança un regard furieux à son ami et sortit du dortoir pour courir jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune des Serpentard. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve Travers et qu'il lui dise, il le fallait… Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver s'il n'avait pas le temps de lui dire… parce qu'il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant la soirée fatidique !

Mais au moment où il voulut emprunter les escaliers pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée, une voix stridente hurla son nouveau nom :

« Miss Travers ! Cessez donc de courir et venez ! »

Remus se retourna, et se retrouva nez à nez avec Mrs Prewett, la directrice de la maison de Serpentard.

« Vous devez sans doute savoir que je ne vous ai jamais porté dans mon cœur, malgré vos bonnes notes. Pourquoi, à votre avis ? »

« Euh… »

_M'en fout ! Il faut que je vois la vraie Travers !_

« Pour votre comportement ! Votre comportement a toujours été inadmissible, autant avec les élèves que les professeurs, et avec n'importe qui d'ailleurs, et si vous vous souvenez bien, nous avons passé un accord au début de l'année. Lequel ? »

« Euh… »

« Vous promettiez de bien vous tenir, et je serai moins exigeante envers vous. Les souvenirs vous reviennent ? »

« Euh… »

« Je suppose que non ! Votre comportement a été mieux qu'avant pendant deux semaines, mais il semble que vous vous êtes lassée… »

Elle avait eu un meilleur comportement pendant deux semaines ! Prewett devait être la seule à l'avoir remarqué…

« … de cette attitude à peu près responsable. Mais maintenant, cela devient inadmissible ! je vous ai pris il y a peu, en plein milieu de la nuit, avec vos trois amies, je vous ai simplement dit de venir en retenue, et le soir prévu, je vous ai attendu pendant deux heures ! C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Des élèves n'assistant pas à une retenue… »

Le discours s'annonçait long, trèèès loonnng…

« Oui, oui, désolé ! »

Vite, vite, avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de comprendre ! Remus fit demi-tour et courut dans les cachots jusqu'à la sortie. Il entendit quelques secondes le professeur hurler « Traaaaveeers ! » mais les cris s'arrêtèrent, remplacés par une quinte de toux bruyante. Avec un peu de chance, elle allait faire une attaque.

Remus courait dans les couloirs de l'école, le cœur battant à tout rompre, une peur panique l'envahissant. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ? Et pourquoi cette histoire ne lui arrivait qu'à lui ? _Vous êtes huit dans le coup, je te signale._

Enfin, il vit Sirius/Mira, adossée à une statue dans le hall d'entrée, discutant d'un air morne en compagnie de Peter/Livie.

« Letit ! » s'écria Remus en dévalant les escaliers. « Où est Travers ? » demanda-t-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, tout essoufflé.

Plusieurs personnes le dévisagèrent. Parce que a) Sam Travers était en train de chercher Sam Travers, parce que b) Sam Travers le demandait à Sirius Black, parce que c) Sam Travers appelait Sirius Black « Letit » et d) parce que Sam Travers avait mis sa jupe à l'envers.

**Faut le pardonner, c'est un garçon, et il n'a jamais mis de jupes avant !**

Mira lança un regard noir à Remus, avant d'exploser de rire en voyant sa jupe. Mais le jeune loup-garou n'était pas d'humeur à laisser quelqu'un se moquer de lui en ce moment de peur intense.

« Oh, c'est bon, » lança-t-il d'un air désinvolte. « Où elle est ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« Ca te regarde peut-être ? »

« Un peu que ça me regarde ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ? »

« La violer, ça te va ? Maintenant dis-moi où elle est ? »

« Fais pas le malin avec moi, Lupin, » chuchota Mira.

« Bon, arrête avec tes bêtises et DIS-MOI OU ELLE EST ! »

« A côté du lac. »

« Avec Briseski ? »

« Non, Briseski comme tu dis est en train de s'entraîner au Quidditch. Et ça, elle va le faire payer à Potter, tu peux en être sûr. »

« Ouais, c'est ça, » marmonna Remus en filant vers la grande porte d'entrée du château.

Il ne se souciait même plus du sort de James, mais seulement de celui de Travers…

**Oulà, je crois que j'ai mal entendu. Quelqu'un peut répéter ?**

Il ne se souciait même plus du sort de James, mais seulement de celui de Travers…

**Oui, c'est bien ça, j'avais – malheureusement – _très bien_ entendu… « Seulement celui de Travers… » C'est grave…**

… et dans sa tête n'était inscrit qu'un seul but : la voir, lui parler, seuls à seuls, afin d'éviter la catastrophe.

**Non mais t'as pas fini avec tes ambiguïtés ? **

Enfin il la vit, enfin, il _se_ vit. Des cheveux couleur de lune, un visage pâle, semblable à autrefois, mais tout de même un peu différent. Cette vision de son visage le meurtrit au plus haut point. Il connaissait assez bien cette tête pour reconnaître le moindre air, la moindre expression. Et l'expression dessinée en ce moment n'était pas de la haine ou du sadisme, visage appartenant auparavant à Travers, ni de la tristesse ou de la peur, à Remus, mais plutôt de la douleur… _Non, n'importe quoi_.

« Travers ! » s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » dit l'interpellée, avant de mettre dans sa bouche quelque chose que Remus ne reconnut pas aussitôt.

Mais quand il vit la fumée sortir de **SA** bouche, il faillit avoir une attaque. _Une cigarette_ ! Elle fumait ! Elle empoisonnait _ses_ poumons !

« Lâche ça ! » ordonna-t-il.

Travers ne discuta pas et balança le mégot de la cigarette dans le lac. _C'est bien mieux comme ça !_

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut le p'tit lion alors ? » demanda Travers.

« Te parler de quelque chose… »

Travers leva un sourcil, et s'assit en tailleur.

« Allez, accouche, » dit-elle.

« JE VAIS TE TUER ! » hurla-t-elle, assise sur la poitrine du pauvre garçon, sa baguette pointée sur le cou du malheureux. « Je te jure que je te tuerai ! »

« Lâche-moi, Travers, lâche-moi… »

« NON ! Je ne te lâcherai pas ! Tu es un monstre ! Je n'ai aucune envie de le devenir ! »

« Tu l'es déjà, » suffoqua Remus.

C'en fut trop pour Travers, qui murmura quelques mots que Remus n'entendit pas. Aussitôt, une douleur atroce, dix fois pire que celle qu'il subissait lors de ses transformations, se répandit dans tout son corps, coulant dans ses veines comme une eau bouillante, s'emparant de son esprit. Il crut qu'il allait devenir fou, et se mit à hurler de douleur. Enfin, la torture s'arrêta. Couché sur l'herbe, Remus tenta de reprendre son souffle, qu'il semblait avoir perdu à jamais. Sa tête tournait, sa vue était floue, mais pas assez pour ne pas voir Travers le regarder, debout devant lui, puis tourner le dos pour partir, en rangeant sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

Puis il s'évanouit.

Il dut se réveiller une demi-heure plus tard. Il allait mieux, mais il ressentait toujours cette peine fulgurante dans ses jambes. Il s'assit en tailleur et tenta de mettre au clair ses pensées. Pas grand chose à mettre au clair, en fait. Autant appeler un chat un chat : Travers lui avait jeté un sort impardonnable…

… et il ne lui en voulait même pas.


	7. L'AAN

****

Bonjour à tous ! Hé oui, je suis de retour ! Je me suis bien guéri de ma dépression nerveuse, et maintenant, je vais bien, et je suis près à partir sur de nouvelles RAR ! L'auteur et moi tenons à remercier tous les lecteurs qui ont pris la peine de lire et de laisser un petit message, et même ceux qui n'ont pas laissé de petit message, s'il y en a. Pour ceux-là… S'il vos plait ! Laissez juste un petit mot ! Même tout petit, c'est pas grave ! Genre " Pourri " ou " Cool ". C'est juste pour savoir si vous existez ! M'enfin voilà ! C'est parti pour les RAR !

Ambre : Salut ! Quand Lily a relu ta reveiw, elle s'est rendu compte que ça fait vraiment un BAIL qu'elle a pas updaté, parce que le truc dont tu parles à la fin de ton message, ça fait vraiment un BAIL qu'elle te l'a rendu ! M'enfin… comme tu le sais, elle avait vraiment du mal à continuer ce fichu chapitre ! Heureusement que j'étais là ! Enfin, merci beaucoup d'apprécier et de le dire ! J't'adooooooreuh ! Merci mon Ambrounette !

****

Morri : Lut ! Heureux que tu nous aies pardonnés une fois, mais pour cette fois, ça marche ? Parce que deux moi de retard quand même… Non, un mois et demi, mais c'est la même chose. Ecoutez-le qui parle lui ! Pendant que môa je m'éventrais à faire ce chapitre, loui il faisait semblant d'avoir une dépression nerveuse ! **_Semblant_ ? Sachez ma chère, que si vous n'écriviez pas des atrocités sur mes Diablesses, je n'aurais pas besoin de tomber en dépression ! **Donc t'avoues que c'était du chiqué ! **Non. Bref, la review. Je sui navré de voir, Morri, que tu détestes Sam, mais sache que je ne t'en veux pas. Tu comprendras sa réaction plus tard. **En fait il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre… enfin si. :-p **Merci beaucoup pour ta reveiw ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! **Et aussi contente que tu aies aimé mon ptit trip au début du dernier chapitre !

****

Aranyella : Bjour ! Bah oui, faut pas chercher à comprendre ce qu'il y a dans la tête des auteurs, c'est parfois dangereux… En tout cas, tu sauras pourquoi Samantha a réagi ainsi, mais pas dans ce chapitre ! (Gnark gnark gnark **) Pourquoi il y a juste 6 chapitres ! Beh parce que… parce que… bah c'est vrai ça, pourquoi y en a que 6 ? ? **Bah… euh… parce que 1) j'ai pas le temps d'en faire plus 2) quand j'ai le temps j'y arrive pas et 3) bah c'est comme ça et pas autrement ! Donc faut pas chercher à comprendre pourquoi ! **Ouais… c'est toujours ce qu'on dit quand on sait pas répondre à une question… En tout cas, merci beaucoup de te prendre la tête à ce point pour notre histoire ! Ca nous prouve que tu l'aimes bien… non ? Bye !**

Alieonor : Lut ! En extase ? Roh, c'est gentil ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer ce chapitre ! Et puis… à la prochaine !

Cixy : Coucou ! Euh… pour l'histoire de Sam, je vais laisser Lily répondre, parce que là… Salut ! Oui bon, j'avoue, j'ai fait fort avec la réaction de Sam, et pareil pour celle de Remus. Ca a étonné tout le monde, et franchement, j'en suis bien contente ! C'est vrai, Remus n'a pas demandé à être loup-garou, c'est pas sa faute, et Sam devrait pas s'en prendre à lui. Et elle devrait pas non plus se casser comme ça après l'avoir torturé. Meuh bon… Voldemort, lui il reste auprès de ses victimes que tu dis, mais Voldemort c'est un grand mage avec des super pouvoirs super puissants, et Sam… bah c'est une fille qui essaie de se cacher derrière un masque de dureté, et qui en fait est super lâche. Tu croyais quand même pas qu'elle allait attendre que Remus revienne à son état normal ? Non, surtout pas. Enfin voilà, je dis rien de plus ! **Oui, c'est vrai, " bientôt " ressemble plus à " jamais ", ces temps-ci, et nous en sommes désolés ! Merci d'avoir attendu, si tu as attendu ! Et merci pour l review ! Bye !**

Slytherinadept : Ah, la fan de Serpentard ! Enfin quelqu'un qui me soutient ! Au fait, merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit que c'était tout en italique, sinon je l'aurais jamais remarqué ! Mais bon, même quand tu me l'as dit, jlé mm pas changé… **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que cette suite va te plaire ! Bye !**

__

7- L'AAN (ou l'Antréneument Aurible Non-praivu)

Remus fit lentement son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Serpentard, traînant les pieds dans une démarche abattue qui ne ressemblait pas à celle de Travers. Il avait encore mal partout. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'une adolescente de 17 ans, si cruelle soit-elle, lui avait lancé un Sortilège Impardonnable. Il n'était pas en colère. Non, il était triste, dégoûté… Il se trouvait lâche, lâche parce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il était un monstre au fond de lui-même, que le loup-garou qui l'habitait était partie intégrante de lui, comme une partie de sa personnalité qui pouvait prendre le dessus. C'était la simple vérité.

Comme le Dr Jekyll et Mr Hyde. Il avait lu cette histoire et l'avait beaucoup apprécié. Dans ce livre, le Dr Jekyll découvre que chaque personne possède un bon et un mauvais côté. Pour tout le monde, le bon et le mauvais côté sont mélangés, pour former un être complexe, pas entièrement noir, ni entièrement blanc, mais gris. Mais le Dr Jekyll réussit à séparer les deux parties de son être, et la mauvais partie, appelée Mr Hyde prend le dessus par moment, et de plus en plus fréquemment.

Pour Remus, c'était pareil. Avant sa " contamination ", il était un être complexe, gris. Mais la morsure avait réveillé le côté noir, qui réussissait à se prendre le contrôle lorsque la lune, haute dans le ciel, régnait de toute sa splendeur, ronde et brillante. Ce qui signifiait que le reste du temps, il était un être blanc…

Non, ce n'était pas aussi simple. Personne n'était entièrement noir, ou entièrement blanc. Deuxième théorie : il était encore et toujours un être complexe, gris, mais lors des nuits de pleine lune, le côté noir s'échappait et faisait disparaître le temps d'une nuit le côté blanc, le côté faible… Oui, c'était sûrement ça. La réalité était bien différente des contes, et dans sa réalité, ce n'était pas le côté blanc qui gagnait, mais le côté noir. Le monstre gagnait l'humain, le méchant triomphait du gentil.

Tout ça pour dire, que Sa… Travers avait raison de le détester, de le faire souffrir, car il était bel et bien un monstre, et donner cette partie noire à cette fille, c'était comme la tuer. Pourquoi détester quelqu'un qui nous en veut car on le tue peu à peu ? Dieu que c'était compliqué…

" Leeeee mooooot deeeee paaaaasssssse… "

Remus fut sorti de ses songes par la voix du pan de mur vide. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi cet idiot de mur s'amusait à prendre cette voix stupide, comme un fantôme dans les mauvais films d'horreur. Et c'était censé le faire rire ?

" Mortel ennui… "

" Eh ben dis donc, t'es pas de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Sammie. "

" Parce que je le suis les autres jours ? "

" Euh… "

" Je suis un être vil et extrêmement méchant qui ne se soucie que de mon bien-être. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être de bonne humeur, car rien dans cette école n'est assez bien pour moi. Je suis stupide, et je ne m'en rend même pas compte. Je suis une enfant gâtée pourrie, avec des parents qui, j'en suis sûr, me pouponne comme une gamine. (Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de se défouler ainsi…) Je souffre d'un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à mon père qui, à tout les coups, est quelqu'un de formidablement formidable, vil à souhait et… "

" Oulà, t'es sûr que ça va bien Sam ? "

Remus sursauta. Ce n'était pas le tableau qui avait parlé. Il se retourna. Rogue le regardait d'un air étonné. Ce n'était pas une expression qu'il avait l'habitude de voir sur le visage de son ennemi, car on pouvait y lire un peu de gentillesse. _De la gentillesse ? ?_ Ouais, c'est ça.

" Euh… "

Fut le seule chose que Remus réussit à répondre. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bavard ces temps-ci !

" Oui, pourquoi ? " parvint-il enfin à articuler, en regardant Rogue pupilles dans pupilles.

" Tu viens d'avoir un discours très critique sur toi-même, " dit-il avant de rigoler.

Sûrement un humour _très_ personnel, que Remus ne comprenait pas… non ?

" Ca ne te ressemble pas, " ajouta le Serpentard en voyant que la personne en face de lui affichait une expression très sceptique.

Ah, c'était donc ça ! Il avait rit parce que ça ne ressemblait pas à Travers !

" J'ai bien cru que tu étais sérieuse à un moment, on aurait presque dit que tu avais oublié ce que ton père t'a fait. "

" Ah bon… et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait mon père ? "

Rogue regarda Remus bizarrement, droit dans les yeux. Il eut une expression indescriptible, un mélange d'étonnement, d'incompréhension, de scepticisme, d'ironie… et puis il attrapa Remus par le bras et le tira dans le sens opposé de la salle commune des Serpentard, insouciant des protestations du pan de mur qui se plaignait d'avoir été dérangé pour rien.

****

plus tôt dans l'action

Dans un coin de la salle, trois garçons de troisième année chantaient une chanson à tue-tête, répétant inlassablement le même passage : _" C'est à boire, à boire, à boire, c'est à boire qu'il nous faut !_ " Ils frappaient des mains, et riaient à gorge déployée.

" Ils n'ont pas compris que cette chanson, fallait la chanter une fois bourrés… " maugréa Mira, complètement désemparée.

" J'en ai marre ! " répéta Sam en se levant.

Avant même qu'Alex ait pu répliqué, Sam était partie. Sûrement au lac…

" OH ! Vous n'avez pas encore finit ? " hurla Alex.

Les chants s'arrêtèrent sur le coup. Les chanteurs la dévisagèrent.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu devais pas aller aider Héloïse ? "

" Non. "

Alex eut la mauvaise idée de sourire après cette réponse, car les trois chantèrent la prirent pour une plaisanterie, et rirent.

" Allez, dépêche-toi ! Héloïse doit être en train de t'attendre ! "

" Je viens avec toi ! "

Un des chanteurs abandonna ses amis pour se joindre à Alex. Elle reconnut Lucas Hearn, un des joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'était donc ça… Il allait l'embarquer jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch !

" Je suis trop bête, j'avais moi aussi complètement oublié qu'il y avait AAN aujoud'hui… " marmonna Lucas.

" AA quoi ? "

" AAN, Aide Aux Nouveaux, " répondit Lucas en regardant Alex comme si elle était folle. " Héloïse va nous tuer… Tu te souviens quand Jillian était arrivée en retard ? "

" Hum… "

" Elle lui a fait sa fête… "

" C'est clair… "

Alex se sentait stupide et totalement perdue. Un sentiment qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle d'habitude si fière, depuis quelques jours, elle se sentait différente… Elle en avait parlé avec Liv, et elle ressentait la même chose.

__

Sauf que la différence avec Livie c'est qu'elle a pris vingt kilos en une nuit et qu'elle se retrouve être dans la peau du gars le plus lourd (dans tous les sens du terme) et boulet qui puisse exister dans Poudlard. Donc que toi, ma belle Alexandra, tu te compares à Liv, c'est pas une bonne idée…

Lucas et Alex atteignirent enfin la sortie du château, et Alex eut le bonheur de pouvoir savourer l'air apaisant de cet après-midi, après-midi annonçant la fin prochaine d'un été ayant été chaud et long. Alex se souviendrait longtemps de cet été. Elle avait enfin assisté à sa première réunion de Mangemorts. Son père, Mangemort depuis le début de l'ascension du mage noir Voldemort, lui avait donné l'autorisation de le suivre jusqu'au repère caché des Mangemort, où elle avait pu discuter lors d'une réunion avec les plus grand Mangemort du temps. Elle avait eu l'honneur de rencontrer Lucius Malefoy, un des plus cruels et importants parmi les jeunes recrues. Elle n'en avait pas parlé aux autres Diablesses. Ce secret, car c'en était un, elle préférait le garder pour elle. Pour une fois, rien qu'une, elle avait un secret rien qu'à elle. Faisant chemin vers le terrain de Quidditch, en compagnie de Lucas, Alex tenta d'imaginer la réaction de ses trois amies. La jalousie les tiraillerait, elle en était sûre. Qui ne serait pas jaloux ? Avoir l'honneur de rencontrer les plus grands Mangemorts d'Angleterre…

__

Si vous ne voyez pas où Alex veut en venir, imaginez-vous en rendez-vous avec la star de vos rêves… pour moi ce sera Andréa Pendunet… rien que d'y penser je… non rien.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant le terrain de Quidditch. Alex fut remplie d'horreur en voyant évoluer sur des balais, au dessus de sa tête, des adolescents de son âge, ou plus jeunes. Ce qui l'horrifia le plus, fut la couleur rouge prédominante. TOUTES les personnes portaient l'uniforme des Gryffondor, parlaient comme des Gryffondors, riaient comme des Gryffondors… _étaient_ des Gryffondors.

__

Ooouuh, si jamais je n'étais pas payé pour ne pas intervenir je… Comment l'auteur peut être aussi cruelle ? Ma pauvre Alexis-chérie… avec tous ces, tous ces… ces monstres ! Je sors juste d'une dépression, mais si ça continue comme ça, j'y retourne ! Pfff, c'est pas juste.

" Ah, James ! T'es enfin là ! Et toi aussi Lucas ! "

…

__

Excusez-là, je crois qu'elle n'a pas(encore) percuté.

" Allez ! Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour aller vous habiller ? "

Alex comprit enfin qu'il fallait qu'elle lève la tête pour voir son interlocuteur… ce qu'elle fit. La capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, une redoutable Poursuiveuse, la regardait comme si elle avait une Véracrasse à la place du nez.

" Allez, viens, " dit Lucas en tirant Alex par le bras.

D'un geste brusque, Alex se détacha de l'étreinte en prononçant un " Hé ! " fort. Lucas la regarda à son tour de la même manière qu'Héloïse l'avait fait. Il haussa les épaules, et avança vers les vestiaires, suivit par Alex qui se frottait l'endroit du bras où Lucas l'avait agrippée. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était qu'on la touche.

Enfin, Alex pénétra dans le vestiaires. Elle ne fut pas horrifiée, mais dégoûtée. Il régnait une odeur corporelle abominable, et son nez, qui avait été élevé dans le grand monde, n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce jour de senteurs. Par terre, une paire de chaussettes sales traînait. Des uniformes Poudlardiens étaient accrochés au crochets sur les murs… et d'après ce qu'elle vit, il ne s'agissait que d'uniformes de _garçons_. Comme mordue par un serpent, Alexandra Elizabeth Briseski se retourna et vit en face d'elle la porte menant aux vestiaires _féminins_. Elle crut qu'elle allait hurler. _Elle ne se changerait pas en face de ce… _garçon_ !_

" Quelque chose ne va pas ? " demanda la vois de Lucas, derrière elle. " Tu as l'air bizarre. "

Alex inspira une fois, deux fois… et se retourna.

Elle écarquilla les yeux. Alors ça, ça… Elle ne s'y était vraiment pas préparée. Devant elle, un Lucas en boxer. Sans même s'en rendre compte, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, Alex fixa le garçon, des _pieds_ à la _tête_. Il avait des mollets musclés, peu poilus, et des cuisses tout aussi musclées. Sûrement à force de diriger le balai avec la force des adducteurs. Le Quidditch avait peut-être des effets bénéfiques tout compte fait. Le boxer moulait des formes pas désagréable à regarder. Mieux encore, quand elle leva un peu plus les yeux, elle réalisa que Lucas avait de sacrées tablettes de chocolat ! Pour ceux qui étaient des pectoraux, ils étaient peu développés, mais tout de même visibles. Alex arriva au visage. Sincèrement, il était bau, avec des lèvres bien formées, bien dessinées, deux jolies fossettes quand ils souriaient, des yeux d'un marrons très foncé, brillants de malice… d'habitude. Parce que là, ils semblaient plutôt sur le point de quitter leurs orbites, et sa peau normalement mâte avait maintenant pris une joie teinte écarlate, an accord avec les couleurs de sa maison. Ca le gênait peut-être qu'Alex le mâte… Qu'Alex le mâte, sûrement pas (_quoi que_) mais que James le mâte, c'était à coup sûr un problème.

Alex s'avança vers l'étiquette marquée " James Potter " et, faisant comme si rien de s'était passé, ne rougissant même pas, elle commença à défaire sa chemise, le plus lentement possible, pour que Lucas ait le temps de quitter les vestiaires avant. Ce qu'il fit, à son grand soulagement.

__

Je me demande lequel des deux est le plus soulagé…

Elle attrapa le vêtement de Quidditch avec un dégoût non caché. Il n'était même pas lavé… Et dire qu'elle allait devoir porter ça…

__

Pendant qu'Alexandra se change, j'en profite pour vous donner quelques indications sur l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor (vous remercierez la narratrice des Maraudeurs de m'avoir donné ces précieux renseignements). Je ne promets aucune objectivité : vous savez très bien que j'adooore donner mon avis !

Tout d'abord, il faut savoir que cette équipe est la première équipe depuis 74 ans à être composée d'une majorité de filles : cinq pour deux garçons. La capitaine se nomme Héloïse. C'et une sixième année, excellente élève, qualité requise pour garder un poste de capitaine. Elle prend son rôle très au sérieux ; c'est sa deuxième année en tant que chef d'équipe. Elle occupe aussi le poste d'Attrapeuse. Elle est rapide et agile, petite et extrêmement mince, pour ne pas dire maigre. Le seul problème c'est qu'elle est si étourdie qu'il lui arrive souvent de perdre ses lunettes. Pour attraper le Vif d'Or, c'est pas pratique… (Arf ! arf ! arf !) ( -- excusez-moi…)

Les trois poursuiveurs : James, lui, vous le connaissez, pas besoin de perdre mon temps à décrire cet attardé. Tessa : elle, c'est une nouvelle. Elle est en deuxième année. Elle n'a jamais demandé à entrer dans l'équipe, mais Héloïse, subjuguée pas sa grâce sur un balai, l'a forcée à intégrer l'équipe. Le problème (car elle aussi elle en a un), c'est qu'elle est terriblement timide et refuse de se montrer pendant les matchs, et même pendant les entraînements, devant une foule d'élèves. La séance d'AAN d'aujourd'hui est en partie pour elle : pour l'aider à se familiariser avec l'équipe et surtout avec… la balle. Ensuite, il y a Jilian : une grande fille, blonde relativement jolie. Plus fêtarde qu'elle, tu meurs. Elle ne fume pas, elle ne boit pas, mais elle aime bien boire. Peut-être un peu trop. C'est une des meilleures amies d'Evans, et James s'en sert d'intermédiaire entre elle et sa dulcinée. Jilian apprécie beaucoup James mais il n'en est pas de même pour Lily. Question Quidditch, Jilian est la meilleure poursuiveuse que l'équipe ait jamais eut. Il arrive souvent que, grâce à elle, Gryffondor gagne sans attraper le Vif d'Or. Ca compense le trou formé par Héloïse… (Arf ! arf ! arf !)

Les batteurs : Lucas, le beau gosse de la quatrième année de Gryffondor. La plupart des filles ont du mal à lui trouver des défauts : il est beau, gentil, intelligent et marrant. Personnellement, je le trouve pathétique, mais en tant que batteur, il est formidable. Il y a aussi Lindsay, une cinquième année assez rondelette qui a sûrement dû abuser des gâteaux à Mémé, mais dotée d'une force incroyable. De parents moldus, elle est capitaine d'une équipe de " baisebolle " (ne me demandez pas ce que c'est, je n'en sais rien. Je peux juste vous indiquer que ça se joue avec une batte).

Enfin, la gardienne : Alix. C'est aussi une amie de Lily, elle est en septième année. Elle est bonne gardienne, mais pas exceptionnelle. Dites-vous qu'elle a été prise dans l'équipe par simple maque de joueurs : c'était elle ou personne. Dans ces cas-là, vous ne réfléchissez pas longtemps à la question…

Alexandra quitta les vestiaires, affublée de l'uniforme de Quidditch. Jamais le visage de James Potter n'avait eu un air si ronchon. Alex se sentait comme enfermée dans un costume de clown.

" Allez Chouchou ! Ramène tes fesses et pose-les sur ton beau balai tout neuf que ta Môman t'as offert ! " cria Jilian.

Plusieurs personnes rigolèrent, et Alex se força à esquisser un sourire, juste pour lui faire plaisir. Elle alla chercher un balai, celui où était encore accrochée une étiquette avec le pris dessus _(" Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que ça peut être cher un balai ! _"). Elle le regarda et soupira.

" A nous deux, " murmura-t-elle. " On va bien s'amuser toi et moi… "

Et après un temps de pause elle rajouta :

" Je n'aurais jamais dû sécher les cours de Vol… "

Elle n'était jamais montée sur un balai de toute sa vie…


	8. En soirée

**Eh bien, ce chapitre est enfin écrit ! Il en a fallu du temps, de la patience, de l'imagination (pas trop retranscrite, mais bon…), et du courage ! Le résultat est satisfaisant pour les problèmes que son écriture a causés ! Ce n'est pas du tout le meilleur chapitre, mais il marque la limite entre le premier jour (celui des découvertes), et la véritable début du calvaire. (Mwahaha !) En tout cas, Lily et moi-même aimerions remercier ces lecteurs qui l'ont encouragée dans sa tâche ! Un réel plaisir à lire ! Alors merci du fond du cœur ! Je ne répondrai pas aux RAR comme je le faisais autrefois, pour la simple raison que Lily trouve que ça dure presque plus longtemps que le chapitre elle-même (ne le dîtes pas, mais ça lui ferait un complexe d'infériorité par rapport à moi et… **Eh** J'me tais…). En tout cas, Ambre a proposé qu'un récapitulatif des personnages et du dernier chapitre soient faits, donc vous pourrez lire tout ça après. Nous remercions aussi Alieonor, Marie (avec même le _s'il te plait_ ! Si c'est demandé si gentiment... ! ), LilaFlow (avec son tas de remarques pertinentes !), Morri (**_Morriiiii_** Calmoss… Désolé pour le retard au fait ! ) et enfin : AdelheidRe (**j'ai mis du temps à taper le nom ! lol** ). Merci à tous !**

**Remus a enfin annoncé à Sam qu'il était loup-garou, et qu'elle aurait à subir les transformations le temps qu'ils retrouvent leurs corps respectifs. Le blèm, c'est que Sam ne l'a pas tellement bien pris, et a carrément torturé Remus (**_Qu'elle est mignonne…_**) ! De son côté, Alex a dû remplacer James à l'entraînement de Quidditch, sans même savoir monter sur un balai. Aucun de tous n'a trouvé de slutions pour retrouver leur état normal, mais dans la soirée, ils devront se retrouver tous les huit (les Maraudeurs et les Diablesses) pour en discuter. A la fin du chapitre 7, Rogue emmène Sam à l'abri des regards indscrets, et nous ne savons toujours pas ce qu'il va s'y passer…**

**Bonne lecture !**

****

****

**_8 - En soirée_**

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » demanda Rogue d'un air étrange à un Remus totalement pétrifié.

Tous deux étaient dans un coin sombre des cachots, à l'abris des regards, et surtout, des oreilles. Rogue avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose de prenant, mais aussi d'inquiétant. Il fixait les yeux de Remus, qu'il croyait être ceux de Sam. _Et si…_ Remus ne voulut pas formuler sa pensée, même intérieurement, tellement elle l'effrayait. Pourtant, due à ce sadisme qu'émet l'esprit quand on essaie de l'empêcher de penser à une certaine chose, Remus ne parvint pas à éloigner ses songes. Et si Rogue avait compris ? Et s'il avait vu ? Et s'il _savait_ ?

Le Serpentard tenait toujours dans son poing le bras endolori de Remus, et serrait si fort que ce dernier se demanda s'il ne parviendrait pas à lui exploser les veines. Et Rogue continuait à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Tu me sembles… bizarre, aujourd'hui, » dit-il, soupçonneux.

Remus s'apprêtait à répondre quelque chose de totalement irréfléchi, la première chose qui lui viendrait à l'esprit, quand il assista à la plus curieuse requête qui ne lui serait jamais donné d'entendre.

« Tu sais, Sam, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Tu peux tout me dire tu sais… Si ça va pas… Enfin… »

« Oui, j'ai compris. C'est très gentil de ta part... Maintenant… (il pointa maladroitement du doigt le couloir menant à la salle commune de Serpentard) J'y vais. Oui… j'y vais ! »

Il joignit le geste à la parole. Sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Rogue, il marcha (courut, presque) jusqu'à l'entrée du repère des verts et argents.

_J'ai bien cru que tu étais sérieuse ; à un moment, on aurait presque dit que tu avais oublié ce que ton père t'a fait._ Il avait oublié. …_ce que ton père t'a fait._ Oui, Remus avait totalement oublié que c'était pour ce quelque chose qu'il avait faillit se faire découvrir. Et il ne se posait aucune question… pour le moment. Il avait d'autres choses auxquelles penser. Comme son dos qui l'élançait insupportablement, par exemple.

« Elle n'y est pas allée de main morte, » marmonna-t-il au moment même où ce fichu mur se mettait à réciter son insupportable '_Leeee__ mooooot deeee paaaassssse..._'

Il avait mal partout, au dos, à la tête, au ventre, aux .

**Hey**** ! Je croyais que la censure était bel et bien abolie !**

Remus s'engouffra dans la trou laissé par le mur, après avoir donné le mot de passe, et pénétra enfin dans la salle commune de Serpentard. C'était étrange à dire, mais il eut vraiment l'impression de se trouver enfin en sécurité dans la chaleur de l'endroit, au milieu des rires et des cris des élèves. C'était un son doux. Le même qu'il pouvait souvent entendre dans la salle des Gryffondor.

Epuisé, il s'affala sur un sofa.

« Ma Samanthachou est de mauvais poil, on dirait, » murmura Rosier à son oreille tout en s'asseyant très près d'un Remus si fatiguée qu'il ne chercha même pas à se reculer de quelques centimètres de l'importun. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Remus soupira. Rosier attrapa doucement son menton, et tourna la tête du pauvre Gryffondor vers lui.

« Tu peux tout dire tu sais, » dit-il en se rapprochant un peu trop près…

Remus sembla se réveiller d'un coup, et se leva, comme mordu par un serpent. Il était un loup-garou, dans le corps d'une Serpentard, il venait de se faire torturer par cette même fille à l'aide d'un sort interdit, il se faisait sans cesse draguer par un stupide gars, et il n'allait quand même pas s'autodétruire en laissant cet énergumène l'embrasser ! Non, non, c'en était trop. Il monta l'escalier menant aux dortoirs des garçons, et fit demi-tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte de son erreur, sous l'œil effaré de Rosier. Puis il se dirigea vers les quartiers féminins, atteignit le dortoir des septième année où James, Sirius et Peter fouillait dans ce qui semblait être la trousse de toilette de Livie. Il ne leur adressa pas la parole, se déshabilla jusqu'à n'être plus qu'en caleçon, et se roula en boule sous la couette du lit de Sam, qui sentit bon la lavande. A la question des ses amis 'Comment ça s'est passé avec Travers ?', il répondit simplement :

« A merveille. »

_Compte-rendu de la journée, côté Diablesse : une est un loup-garou, l'autre a dû monter un balai pendant tout un entraînement terrorisant (c'est bien le mot), la troisième a failli s'évanouir en découvrant que celui qui possède son corps utilise un gel périmé depuis quatre mois, treize jours, et enfin, la dernière ne cesse de se faire harceler par une horde de femelles en chaleur. Sinon… tout va bien._

A minuit pile, les quatre Diablesses sortirent discrètement de la salle commune des Gryffondor et se faufilèrent dans les couloirs. Au bout de dix minutes de marche minutieuse (il fallait faire attention à ne pas se marcher sur les pieds, tout en restant très près les unes des autres, et le tout en veillant à ne pas réveiller les tableaux qui ronflaient autour d'elles), elles croisèrent les Maraudeurs. Aucun des huit présents n'échangèrent le moindre mot. Les Diablesses les menèrent jusqu'au passage secret, celui-là même où Spewin les avait attrapées deux nuits plus tôt. En y repensant, Sam se rendit compte qu'il était difficile d'imaginer qu'une journée seulement s'était écoulé (et encore, la journée n'était pas finie) depuis le fatal moment où les huit adolescents avaient échangé leurs corps. Le temps lui paraissait horriblement long, et elle sentait les minutes peser sur ses épaules, la faisant s'agenouiller devant son destin. Tiens, parlons-en de son destin ! Deux jours auparavant, son destin était aussi clair que de l'eau minérale : se casser de Poudlard, rejoindre les rangs du pouvoir, gagner de l'argent, et même se trouver un mec. Elle aurait accepté n'importe quel compagnon, même Rosier. Mais là, l'eau minérale s'était changé en eau croupie, eau des marais, un mélange immonde de terre et de glaise, et lui donnait un horrible arrière-goût, quand elle pensait à ce qui l'attendait. La lycanthropie. Jamais elle n'aurait même rien qu'une seconde imaginé que cela aurait pu lui arriver à elle. Comme jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle échangerait un jour son corps avec celui d'un des Maraudeurs. La pleine lune approchait, mais elle sentait déjà l'horreur s'insinuer en elle, avec plus d'intensité que jamais. C'était stupide, et la simple idée d'avoir à faire à ce sentiment lui donnait honte, mais elle avait peur. Non, elle était terrorisée.

Mira pointa sa baguette sur le mur, et murmura 'Grandissimo !' Comme cela l'avait fait la dernière fois, un petit trou se forma, grandit et grandit encore, jusqu'à être assez grand pour laisser huit personne, donc une plus épaisse que les autres, s'y engouffrer. A mi-chemin du tunnel, Black s'exclama :

« Eh ! Mais, c'est le tunnel qu'on a emprunté en deuxième année ! On avait cherché par tous les moyens de le retrouver, mais on n'a jamais réussi… Comment l'avez-vous découvert ? »

Aucune des quatre filles ne répondirent. A vrai dire, elles ne savaient même pas comment elles étaient un jour parvenu à pénétrer dans ce tunnel. Deux ans auparavant, durant une de leurs nombreuses sorties nocturnes, alors qu'une fois encore elles essayaient d'échapper à Spewin, Alex, Sam, Livie et Mira était tombé sur ce pan de mur vide, et quelque chose avait attiré Alexandra, qui, par miracle, avec décidé de prononcer une formule magique. Sam se souvenait parfaitement de Livie, qui à ce moment là n'avais pu s'empêcher de hurler de rire, devant le ridicule de la situation : Alex tentant d'ouvrir un mur par sa baguette, Sam la regardant d'un œil perplexe, Mira au bord de la crise de nerfs. Mais Alex avait réussi. Comment, et surtout, pourquoi ? Le mystère restait entier.

Les huit adolescents arrivèrent alors dans une petite clairière en plein milieu du fin bois qui entourait le lac au calamar géant. Un air frais envahissait le lieu, et Sam en eut la chair de poule. Toujours en silence, ils s'essayèrent sur l'herbe humide. Alex s'étendit, et soupira. Elle fut la première à prendre la parole.

« Personnellement, j'ai passé la plus horrible journée de ma vie, » dit-il, comme s'il s'agissait d'une gentille discussion entre amis au sujet d'une simple journée au collège.

« Ah, ah, plaint-toi, » répliqua Black, « toi t'as pas dû passer ta journée auprès d'une bande d'attardés ! »

« Ca vous dérangerait de commencer paisiblement cette conversation ? » demanda Potter, exaspéré. « Nous sommes là pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'entente, et pour nous faciliter la tâche pour tout le temps où nous devrons rester dans cet état, alors s'il vous plait, faites que nous puissions rester plus d'une minute sans nous chamailler. »

Silence. Personne ne répondit, à part Black qui émit un vague « Wow… ».

« Bon, alors commençons par le commencement ! » s'exclama Livie, d'une fausse gaieté. « Quelqu'un a-t-il rencontré des difficultés assez conséquentes aujourd'hui ? ».

Sept regards meurtriers se braquèrent sur elle.

« Bien sûr que oui, idiote ! » s'énerva Pettigrow.

Une poignée d'herbe lui arriva dans la figure, accompagnée d'un sourire mesquin de l'envoyeuse, Mira.

« Ben quoi ! C'est vrai ! Il faudrait être totalement stupide pour oser poser cette question ! (Il se leva et commença à arpenter la clairière, très visiblement énervé) On est tous coincés dans des corps qui ne nous appartiennent pas, et tu nous demandes si on a 'des difficultés assez conséquentes' ? … »

Il se tut, intrigué par le regard horrifié de Livie.

« Quoi ?... »

Ce fut à son tour de se lever.

« Je refuse que tu maltraites mon corps à ce point ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Mais… quoi ? »

« Tu oses me demander 'Quoi' ? Ne va pas me dire que tu ne t'en rends pas compte ? »

« MAIS QUOI ? »

« TA MARCHE ! A quoi je ressemble, moi, si tu marches comme ça ? J'ai l'air totalement idiote ! C'est un cul-de-jatte qui t'a fait faire tes premiers pas ou quoi ? »

Le visage emprunté de Pettigrow affichait désormais un air indescriptible… cramoisi. A côté, Sam et Mira ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ricaner, tellement la situation était cocasse, et le visage de Pettigrow.

« Premièrement, quand tu marches, n'ais pas l'air constipé, prend un air décontracté. »

Le visage de Pettigrow se fit encore plus cramoisi, presque décomposé.

« Allez ! » le pressa la jeune fille à l'apparence masculine.

« Comme ça ? » demanda Pettigrow, assez mal à l'aise, horriblement gêné par les rires de ses trois « amis ».

Il commença à marcher en levant à chaque pas l'épaule droite puis l'épaules gauche, tout en pliant légèrement les genoux. Livie le regarda, désespérée. Pied droit, genou droit, épaule droite, pied gauche, genou gauche, épaule gauche… Même le singe à son cousin du côté de son père au troisième degré ne marchait pas comme ça. Il était plus… élégant. Comment Pettigrow pouvait-il maltraiter SON corps à ce point?

« Non, là on dirait l'ancêtre-de-l'ancêtre-de-l'homme-de-Cro-Magnon. Regarde-moi. »

Liv lui montra comment faire, avec un peu de difficulté étant donné que son nouveaux corps était plutôt habitué à serrer les fesses et rentrer le ventre qu'à marcher d'une manière aussi cool que la sienne.

« Voilà. Tu vois, c'est pas compliqué, Pettigrow, » dit-elle quand elle termina, presque gentiment.

Cependant, perçait dans sa voix un ton agacé, même désespéré. Pettigrow l'imita, avec un peu de mal. Livie aurait pu dire qu'il était quelque peu maladroit, ou alors que ce n'était pas le jour où SON corps réagissait le mieux, mais en fait c'était pire que ça : il était pathétique. Jamais elle n'avait vu ça de ma vie, il lui donnait même envie de se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la peau des os afin qu'il lui rende son si beau corps qu'il avait volontairement volé

_Volontairement ? Hum…_

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle le regarda simplement, en hochant la tête d'un air désespéré et en jetant, par moments, des regards courroucés vers Mira qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pouffer. Etrangement, cet incident entre Liv et Pettigrow détendit l'atmosphère. Même Alex affichait un demi-sourire.

« Au fait… » commença Remus, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Sam sentit son cœur redoubler de vitesse. Allait-il aborder le sujet de la lycanthropie ?

« C'est difficile à annoncer… » continua-t-il, toujours aussi gêné.

Il jeta un regard vers Potter, qui aussitôt, se mit à rougir.

« Ah, ça… » marmonna ce dernier.

« Oui, ça… En fait, il s'est avéré que… eh bien, que nous ayons eu à subir certains… certaines choses, je dirais, que je qualifierais de dérangements hormonaux en quelques sortes… et enfin, on a cherché un moyen de s'en sortir, mais pas moyen. On s'est débrouillé avec du papier toilette mais on ne pense pas qu… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Les trois filles le regardaient, lui et James. Sam tentait tant bien que mal de cacher le fou rire qui grandissait en elle. Mais quand Livie laissa échapper un gloussement rauque, toute la pression fut relâchée. Sam rit de bon cœur, comme elle n'avait pas ri depuis longtemps. Elle ne se moquait pas, elle n'avait aucune méchanceté en ce moment. Juste un besoin de rire.

_C'est fou ce que ça peut faire du bien !_

Etrangement, les Maraudeurs se joignirent aux Diablesses, et les huit, oubliant un court instant leurs différents, offrirent un spectacle joyeux. Plus tard, quand ils se furent à peu près calmés, en quelques mots et entre deux gloussements réprimés, Livie expliqua où se situaient les serviettes hygiéniques, qui seraient toujours mieux que du papier toilette posé à l'intérieur des sous-vêtements.

La suite de la soirée passa relativement vite. Elle ne fut pas précisément longue, mais dura tout de même plus de deux heures. Chacun raconta sa journée, exposant les problèmes principaux qu'il avait dû endurer, et les autres tentèrent de l'aider, en lui expliquant certains points inconnus. Bien évidemment, plus d'une vingtaine de disputes éclatèrent, Mira faillit par trois fois sauter sur Sirius, Sam s'empêcha pendant toute la soirée de torturer une fois de plus le pauvre Lupin. Mais quand, mentalement, retournant vers la salle commune des Gryffondor, elle fit le bilan de la réunion, elle trouva que l'ambiance avait été bizarre. Ils s'étaient entraidés. Ils avaient eu des discussions, qui plus est, sérieuses. Ils s'étaient dévoilés certains faits, pour faciliter la tâche à son camarade. Sam savait que les circonstances les y obligeaient, que tout redeviendrait comme avant quand ils retrouveraient leurs corps respectifs, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à penser qu'ils avaient passé une soirée normale, comme elle en aurait passées avec ses amis.

Néanmoins, le fait d'avoir pu parler à Remus n'enleva pas sa haine envers lui. Elle le haïssait, le maudissait, le méprisait. Et rien n'aurait pu changer ça. C'est avec cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit, à trois heurs du matin, un soir de septembre, dans le corps de Lupin.

Quand Remus, de son côté, se coucha, il pensait déjà rêver. Il avait somnolé pendant tout le retour. Cela n'empêcha pas que, le lendemain, des cernes atroces se dessinaient sous ses yeux rougis, donnant à ce visage qui ne lui était pas propre un air cadavérique. Il était six heures, Peter ronflait toujours.

**Imaginez Peter, dormant, la bouche ouverte, presque un filet de bave sortant du coin de ses lèvres, la joue aplatie sur le matelas… et remplacez tout par le corps d'une jolie jeune fille. Que c'est mignon…**

Heureux de pouvoir passer à la salle de bain sans avoir à attendre une heure que Sirius y fasse sa toilette, Remus partit prendre une douche. L'eau chaude sur son corps toujours engourdi – les douleurs n'avaient pas disparues – lui produit un effet d'apaisement, et il resta dix bonnes minutes sous la poire de douche, immobiles, la tête en l'air. Quand enfin, il voulut passer la main dans son dos pour le nettoyer (il n'aimait pas les gants, et encore moins dans le dos), il sentit de minuscules protubérances. Comme les bords de… les bords de sillons ? Il se contorsionna tant bien que mal pour apercevoir la cause de ces étranges sillons, et ce qu'il vit le pétrifia. Dans tout le dos – il supposait qu'il y en avait sur toute la surface de dos de Sam – de petites cicatrices, fines, parfos longues, parfois réduites à la taille d'un simple pointillé, comme la cicatrice d'un bouton qu'elle aurait gratté. Il ne savait pas d'où tout ceci sortait, mais cela ne le rassurait pas de savoir ces _choses_ dans son dos. Quelle en était la cause ?

**C'est ce qu'on appelle un garçon lent… (Désolée…)**

_Fin du chapitre 8_


	9. Colis et Revanche

**Non non, vous n'hallucinez pas, ceci est bel et bien le chapitre 9 de Diablesses VS Maraudeurs, et non une épouvantable note pour annoncer qu'il est temps de clôturer cette histoire ! Nous nous excusons pour cet énorme retard, et espérons ne pas avoir perdu tous nos lecteurs ! Ce serait bête quand même… La règle du jeu ne change pas, place aux remerciements : merci de tout cœur à Ambre, Alieonor, AdelAide (pas mal les suppositions sur les futurs couples ! Mais une seule est juste :p), Merkura, Morri (**là maintenant tout de suite, je ne me souviens pas si j'ai lu ton chapitre… :s)**, Marie (Oui, il faudrait être indulgent avec Peter… mais son rang de futur Mangemort ne me dérange pas du tout, personnellemnt ! **Ah ah, trop marrant le narrateur…**), SoRN DeMoN666, Jade (**Jadou !**), Namyothis (**j'aime beaucoup ton pseudo !**) et enfin Melusine Potter. Merci à tous !**

_Alors que l'histoire avance et que les chapitres tardent à se suivre, un récapitulatif des personnages s'impose :_

**Les Diablesses (Serpentard, cruelles, asociales, en apparence caricaturales mais plus profondes qu'il n'y paraît) :**

Samantha 'Remus' Travers (leader), Mira 'Sirius' Letit (quelque peu cleptomane), Alexandra 'James' Briseski (sombre à souhait), Livie 'Peter' Tomen (délicieusement niaise).

**Les Maraudeurs (Gryffondor, si différant mais pourtant si semblables de leurs rivales…) :**

James 'Alex' Potter, Sirius 'Mira' Black, Remus 'Sam' Lupin, Peter 'Liv' Pettigrow

**Les Serpentard secondaires (secondaires : sert à désigner les personnages ayant un certain rôle bien que moins important que celui des huit précédents) :**

Evan Rosier (amoureux de Sam), Severus Rogue (grand ennemi des Maraudeurs), Casius Avery, Matthew Wilkes

**Les Gryffondor secondaires :**

Héloïse (capitaine et Attrapeuse de l'équipe de Quidditch), Tessa (poursuiveuse),Jillian (poursuiveuse et amie de Lily), Lucas Hearn (batteur), Lindsay (batteuse), Alix (gardienne et amie de Lily), Lily Evans (dulcinée de James Potter, préfète de Gryffondor)

**Autres :**

Frikadel Edgecombe (dit Freak, Préfet-en-Chef haï de tous)

**Les Professeurs :**

Mrs McGonagall (Métamorphose), Mr Spewin (Divination), Mr Flitwick (Enchantements), Mr Binns (Histoire de la Magie), Mrs Prewett (Potions), Mrs Hathaway (Défense Contre les Forces du Mal), Mr Daniels (Astronomie) et Mrs Beany (Arithmancie).

_**Et afin de bien remettre votre mémoire en route :**_

Le dernière chapitre décrivait la « réunion » entre les deux clans, Maraudeurs et Diablesses, constituée de problèmes hormonaux pour Remus et James, démarche insuffisamment « cool » pour Peter, et impossibilité d'être pour une fois « gentilles » pour les 4 filles. Mais en gros, on peut dire que les quelques moments les uns avec les autres se passent relativement bien. N'imaginez pas que ce sera toujours comme ça ! A la fin du chapitre, Remus remarque les cicatrices dans le dos de Sam et… n'en tire aucune conclusion.

_**9- Colis et Revanche**_

Trois jours s'écoulèrent, plus longs les uns que les autres, d'autant plus que personne n'avait encore pris l'initiative de chercher résolument un moyen de s'en sortir. Sam pensait que Lupin aurait eu la bonne idée de trouver des renseignements dans la Réserve, des indices qui permettraient d'arranger la situation avant que la pleine lune n'arrive. Mais non. Pas un des huit n'avait encore proposé une escapade clandestine dans les profondeurs de la bibliothèque. Pourquoi ? Il s'agissait pourtant de la chose la plus évidente à faire ! Ces deux groupes étaient passés maîtres dans l'art de se trouver dans des lieux interdits, d'échapper aux sanctions en tous genres. Passer outre les règles qui interdisaient l'accès à la Réserve aux élèves ne possédant pas une autorisation de l'ordre scolaire serait pour eux un jeu d'enfants.

_Mais ce n'était pas le bon moment._ Idioties ! Pourtant, au fond d'elle, Sam le pensait avec force et conviction. Et elle détestait cette idée ! Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi se découvrait-elle un tel sentimentalisme, une telle lâcheté ? Elle qui croyait se connaître, il lui arrivait désormais de trouver en elle des songes nouveaux et effrayants par leur mystère.

Mais pourquoi n'était-ce pas le bon moment ? Qu'attendaient-ils tous ? Si seulement elle savait…

Deux jours avant la pleine lune, Sam se trouva tellement pâle que tout regard vers un miroir lui devint insupportable. Elle s'était habituée au visage de Lupin, tant et si bien qu'à force, il lui arrivait de voir ses propres traits à la place. Et se contempler, cadavérique, n'avait rien de réjouissant. Quoi que réjouissant n'était pas un mot à employer dans sa vie… Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu vivre ou faire ne correspondait à ce terme écœurant. Tout sentiment de bonheur la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Sa définition du bonheur resterait la plus sombre possible : un pâle sentiment illusoire, un mirage aux couleurs fades, s'effaçant aussi vite qu'il est arrivé. Elle avait raison, elle le savait. Etre heureuse, ce n'était pas pour elle.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à philosopher ainsi, si tôt le matin ? Assise de dos aux glaces de la salle de bain, sur le lavabo, Sam soupira. Son cours de Potions commençait dans une demi-heure, ses trois amies l'avaient laissée pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

_Je me sens seule…_ Sam écarquilla les yeux. Elle devenait complètement folle. Pire. Elle devenait vraiment…

_HUMAINE ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? _

D'un bond, elle reposa ses pieds sur le carrelage d'un blanc immaculé et se retourna, face aux miroirs. Elle évita son propre regard fatigué. Fit tourner les robinets. S'aspergea d'eau tiède. Essuya son visage. Quitta la salle de bain.

Très peu d'élèves peuplaient la salle commune à cette heure-ci, la plupart ayant gagné la Grande Salle.

« Tiens, Sammie ! »

L'interpellée soupira, et se retourna vers la voix, exaspérée.

« Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Bellatrix, la plus grande hypocrite de tous les temps.

« Très bien, merci. »

Elle n'avait aucune envie de poser la question en retour.

« Tu m'as eu l'air perdu ces derniers jours. Des problèmes ? Rosier peut-être ? »

Sam ricana.

« Rosier n'est pas le centre de l'univers, rétorqua-t-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Black. »

Elle fit mine de partir, puis se retourna une dernière fois pour ajouter :

« Et puis, sois sûre que si quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, ce ne serait pas vers toi que je me tournerais. »

Sur ce, elle s'en alla réellement, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Rien ne lui faisait plus plaisir que de faire preuve d'un peu de méchanceté dès le début de la journée. _Ca_, c'était réjouissant. Elle lui prit soudainement l'envie de retrouver sa nature habituelle, ses talents de cruauté qu'elle n'avait pas utilisés depuis la torture de Lupin. Elle avait envie de se défouler, d'extérioriser sa rage trop longtemps contenue. Et quand elle rentra dans la Grande Salle, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Frikadel Edgecombe, dit Freak. Celui qui quelques jours plus tard, avait eu la mauvais, très mauvaise idée de dénoncer les Diablesses à Rusard et Spewin.

« Hey, Freaky chéri ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant lourdement sa main sur le dos du concerné, souriant exagérément. « Alors, comment va mon Préfet favori ? »

Edgecombe eut un air soupçonneux, qu'il remplaça bien vite par une mine outrée.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend, Lupin, mais tu devrais garder tes mains dans tes poches. Après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble… »

« Tu fais une allusion à mon super copain Black ? Bah, on se refait pas tu sais ! T'inquiète pas, jamais je n'oserais faire quoi que ce soit contre toi… »

_Lupin, non, mais Travers… Qui mieux que Sammie pourrait oser faire quoi que ce soit contre qui que ce soit ?_

Cette mascarade avait pour seul but d'inquiéter le Préfet-en-Chef. Ainsi il resterait sur ses gardes des jours durant, attendant un acte provenant du prétendu Lupin. C'était une attitude qu'appréciait particulièrement Sam, car le mérite du coup porté à la victime en devenait plus important encore.

Toujours souriante, elle laissa Edgecombe seul et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor. Avant même qu'elle ait pu faire cinq pas, la voix de Mira l'interpellait. Lasse, Sam se retourna. Une petite adolescente coiffée de deux horribles couettes qui auraient sûrement disparu dans la violence si la propriétaire du corps l'avait remarqué se précipita dans la direction de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là ? Evite de draguer Freak avec le corps de Remus, Travers, ce serait sympa pour lui. »

« Ah ? C'est dommage, il est plutôt charmant, » répondit innocemment la jeune fille.

Sur ce, elle tenta de se dérober, mais le Gryffondor eut tôt fait de lui attraper le bras pour la maintenir en place.

« Si tu comptes entamer un processus de vengeance sur le préfet, tu ferais mieux d'être prudente. Il est intelligent, et qui plus est assez habile de ses mains. »

« Habile de ses mains ? T'en sais quelque chose, non ? »

Sirius eut un sourire crispé, mais décida d'ignorer la remarque.

« Je sais très bien qu'il vous a dénoncées, toi et tes monstrueuses amies. »

« Je ne suis pas rancunière. »

« Ah ! ah ! Laisse-moi rire, Travers. Si tu n'étais pas rancunière tu m'aurais déjà pardonné de mon petit coup en deuxième année. »

Sam sentit la colère monter en elle. De quel droit se permettait-il de parler de cet événement ? Et de quel droit se permettait-il de lui adresser la parole ?

« Tu permets ? » dit-elle alors. « J'aimerais déjeuner. »

Une fois encore, Black lui attrapa le bras et la retint à ses côtés.

« Je ne t'apprécie pas vraiment, et c'est réciproque. Mais je te propose un truc. J'ai moi-même quelques rancœurs envers cette horreur de Freak, et j'aimerais lui régler son compte. Nous n'avons pas les mêmes méthodes tous les deux, je dirais même que les tiennes sont plus… cruelles. Ce qui est en son fort intérieur pas un si grand défaut quand il s'agit de blagues. Enfin, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on pourrait s'allier le temps de s'occuper de son cas. »

« Et tu penses que je vais accepter de faire copain copine avec toi pour ça ? »

« Assez, oui, car s'il arrive quelque chose à Freak sans que je puisse en porter la culpabilité, je pourrais agir plus vilement que ce crétin. »

« Et… ? » demanda Sam avec son air le plus désintéressé.

« En gros, il se pourrait que mon petit doigt se retrouve dans le bureau de Prewett, quelques minutes avant toi. »

« Ton plus gros défaut, Black, c'est sûrement ton surplus de vocabulaire. »

Sirius eut un sourire amusé qui horripila la jeune fille, bien qu'elle dut s'avouer qu'ainsi, il était particulièrement charmant.

« Voyons, Sammie, réfléchis un peu, ma chérie. »

Sam vit sa main partir avant même que son esprit en ait donné l'ordre. Mais Black l'intercepta trop tôt pour la sentir sur sa joue.

« Je vois que les mots doux ne te font pas d'effet, » dit-il en tenant fermement le poignet de Lupin.

« Exact. »

« Alors ? » demanda-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

« Alors quoi ? »

« Je te croyais plus perspicace. »

« Arrête de parler comme si j'étais ton amie. Je te veux à côté du lac à minuit même, même endroit que celui de la réunion. Minuit pile. J'y serai déjà. Et réfléchis à quelque chose. »

« Wouah, un rendez-vous avec une reine de glace ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! »

Sam ne releva pas et se retourna sans dernier mot. Ses amies, installées au fond de la table de Gryffondor, à l'écart des autres élèves, l'assaillirent de questions. Elle ne répondit à aucune d'elles.


End file.
